Love: A Somewhat Way Out of Life
by Silent I c e Vampire
Summary: Seto Kaiba never thought that he would fall in love...but when he does, Serenity has to choose either him or her brother, Joey. Will Kaiba be heart broken? Or will Serenity break her bond with Joey just to be with him? SxS
1. Pain & Suffering

_Love: A Somewhat Way Out Of Life  
__A Serenity Wheeler and Seto Kaiba Love Story  
__By: Sailor Dark, Sailor Light, and Sailor Dream_

Hey Ppls, I'm writing 2 stories at the same time:

_**Love: A Somewhat Way Out of Life, Happy Holidays: Part Three: Happy Valentines Day, Serena!**_

I am writing way too much, but I'll tell you one thing, my school gets out in nine days so in the summer, their will be more updates and more writing! My best friend, Sailor Dream, (also known and Sari Chibi, read Darkness is Falling Within Me for more information) Helped me with the idea of how she got let go to how Kaiba hired her. (If you're lost then read the story below...) I really love the reviews that everybody is sending me on all of my stories that I've written, well, I better let you read this one so you can review it! C-ya Later!

_Sailor Dark_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own this story and the plots made by me, Sailor Dream and Sailor Light, and please do not steal them!!!_**

_Chapter One- Pain & Suffering_

"Seto?" Mokuba Kaiba asked as he walked into his big brother's office; Seto Kaiba was sitting at his desk, and papers were all over the floor. Mokuba frowned at Kaiba's lack of answer; he called his name more loudly, "Seto!" This time the frustrated CEO answered.

"What is it, Mokuba?" He demanded, he stopped working for a second; his icy blue eyes piercing into Mokuba's soft violet ones. His chocolate hair was a mess, and his eyes were bloodshot. Kaiba was trying to finish a report on his laptop; but this was the 17th time Mokuba has interrupted him, "Can't you see I'm busy?!" He began to work again.

Mokuba flinched. "I have something for you."

"Set it on my desk!" Kaiba snapped, he was just about to pick up his pen, when the phone rang.

"Kaiba" He said, rubbing his temples. Mokuba took the chance to place one of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards on the keys of the laptop. Then left Kaiba's office as soon as he possibly could.

Kaiba finished his phone conversation and slammed the receiver back down on the base; and he was going to pick up his pen and write down some calculations, when he saw something lying on his keyboard of his laptop. It was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Card, apparently, Mokuba had placed it there.

Seto shifted restlessly, he was up all night finishing the new Dual Disk that was suppose to go out on market today; but with things running so slow, the Dual Disk wasn't going out until next week. This put Kaiba in sleepless nights on end. He picked up his Blue-Eyes.

Kaiba pulled out his Dual Monsters Deck and placed the Blue-Eyes on top with the other two; he owned the only three in the world.

Suddenly, Kaiba felt dizzy; _Probably from all this work_, he thought. He got up from his chair; his muscles ached from sitting in his chair all night. He yawned and stretched his muscles, only wincing from the pain that soared through his back.

Kaiba pulled his white trench coat from the back of his chair and slipped it on; _Might as well get some air..._ He thought; walking out of his office. He ignored the protests from Mokuba and just told him that he would be back in a while.

Once outside, Kaiba felt his mood rise a little; he stopped just to feel the air blow on his face; swishing his brown hair all around. Being in that office always put Kaiba in a bad mood, and he almost never went outside; unless he had to walk to his limo or helicopter.

After being outside for a while, Kaiba called Mokuba and a limo to take them home. While driving, Kaiba saw the familiar figure of Joey Wheeler, and his sister Serenity Wheeler. Kaiba motioned for the driver to stop and he rolled down the window.

"Hey Wheeler, why don't you walk in the road and get ran over like a dog should?" Kaiba smirked. Serenity glared at him, she's only seen him a few times, but she already had something against him.

"Keep driving, Kaiba!" Joey replied, nudging Serenity in the back, to get her to walk again; Serenity didn't budge. She was looking at him with full hatetred in her dark brown eyes.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped at her, he took in her site, and then shook his head to get rid of it. The shirt and shorts she was wearing fitted her body perfectly. Kaiba shook his head again; he was sickened at himself for even looking at her this way. He rolled up his window and the limo drove away from the siblings.

It wasn't long before the drive home had taken a toll on Kaiba; he was half-way asleep until Mokuba woke him saying, "Big brother, were home."

Kaiba groaned as he stepped out of the limo, stumbling up the stairs to his mansion. Once inside, Seto walked up five flights of stairs, in which he barley made it to his cluttered room. Blue prints of the new Dual Disk were all over his walls, stacks of important papers were getting high on his desk. Clothes were littering the floor; covering up the dark blue carpet. Seto Kaiba sighed.

Kaiba walked over to and collapsed on his bed, his muscles immediately relaxed and Kaiba breathed out another sigh. His legs were aching now, "Damn Stairs." He muttered angrily, shutting his eyes; Mokuba walked unto the room.

Once he saw his brother trying to sleep peacefully, Mokuba started to silently creep out of his room when he saw his big brother; only hurting his toe by jamming it into Kaiba's dresser. He managed to muffle an 'ow!' in his shirt collar, but Kaiba heard the noise and his eyes flew open to see a hurt Mokuba rubbing his toe.

"What do you want now?" He hissed, sitting up and glaring at his violet eyes.

Mokuba was silent; tears filled his eyes as he said, "Seto, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" He snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest, "Maybe if you stop bugging me, I'd be in a better mood!" He broke eye contact. Tears started to fall down Mokuba's face freely.

"Quit your blubbering and go to bed, it's late, and I've got work tomorrow! Now, you either ask me what you came in here for or you go to bed; and you better get up tomorrow because I'm not going to waste any more time than I need to take you to school!" During his proclamation, Mokuba felt anger rise within him. Seto's been like this for weeks now and Mokuba was getting a little ticked off at him.

"What happened to you Seto?! You're never out of your office, you always come home in a bad mood, and you never talk to me anymore! Yes, I know that you have to work, and yes, I know that you have to run a company! Seto, you're letting life slip right passed you! I hate seeing you this way, what ever happened to the Seto that at leased said 'goodnight' every once and a while? You're throwing your life away, and I'm always going to be a big part in some kind of game, aren't I Seto? Aren't I? Well, you know what? I'm tired of it!!!" Mokuba stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kaiba laid back down, Mokuba never talked to him that way before. He muttered only two words before falling into a restless sleep, "Damn Life!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Sis?" Joey walked into his little sister's bedroom, to see her sleeping peacefully. If he didn't wake her up now, she would be even later for work. "Sis, Serenity?"

Joey walked over to her lightly shaking her on the shoulder; Serenity lifted her head from the pillow, and mumbled something about chocolate cake, Joey chuckled in response. "Joey, just five more minutes?"

"Come on, you'll be late." He gently helped her stand on her feet; she let out a long yawn and stretched. "Promise me you'll get ready?" He asked. Giving her a warning look.

"I Promise." She replied, and walked over to her closet, to pull out a business suit. She mumbled and cursed her job as she slipped the suit on; she hated working at something she tried to stay away from. She ran a brush through her long auburn hair.

After tinting her lips pink, she hurried out of her room and into her car. Joey yelled 'Goodbye' to her as she drove off; her usual sweet-tempered mood was changed as she hit morning traffic. As soon as she made it into the Bank of America parking lot, Serenity rushed into the building.

"Serenity, you're late!"

"I know, I know, I had end of the year exams yesterday!" Serenity called back to her fellow worker; who stepped into Serenity's office. Serenity was about to add up some money slips when Tea Gardner put her hand on the paper. Serenity looked up at her.

"Please Tea, I need to finish this!" Tea just shook her head, "You need rest, Serenity."

"I can't help that!" She shot back, moving Tea's hand out of the way so she could work. She heard Tea breathe a sigh before she left the room, leaving Serenity alone to finish her work.

Serenity was thankful that it was only a half-day; this made work a little easier for her.

"Shit!" She said as she finally saw her watch; she had just missed her lunch hour for the 4th time this week! "Damn it!" She cursed again; she just noticed that she did three hours of calculations wrong; every single number was off.

"Serenity?" Tea popped her head into Serenity's office, "Boss told me to come get ya!"

Serenity groaned as she got up from her chair, "What now?"

She was already in a bad mood; she didn't need anything else to give her mood more fuel. As she opened the door to Luke's, her boss', office; she bumped into another person's shoulder.

"Watch where you're going!" Came the raspy voice of Seto Kaiba. When he realized who she was, Serenity saw him smirk. "Oh look, the dog's sister." Serenity glared hatefully at the CEO. She was so glad that she didn't work for that bastard!

Serenity pushed past him and walked up to Luke's desk; nervousness flooding through her body.

"Please sit down." Said Luke calmly, placing his hands neatly folded on his desk. Serenity sat down.

"I have a meeting so I'm gonna cut this quick," He took a deep breath, "I'm very sorry Serenity, but I'm going to have to let you go..."

Serenity stared at him, surprised; then he spoke again, making the situation worse, "I guess banking isn't really your thing..." He picked up his suitcase and walked out of the room, Serenity was just about to curse when Tea walked into the doorway.

"What happened?" She asked when she saw Serenity's angry face. She knew something was wrong.

"He let me go! I can't believe that guy!"

She got up from the chair and stormed back into her office' Tea following. She began to stuff what was her's into her bag; after she was finished she decided just to go home and talk to Joey. After saying goodbye to Tea, Serenity climbed into her car and drove to her and Joey's apartment.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Damn it Joey! I can't believe this!" Serenity just got home and was talking to Joey; who was just staring at her because she had cursed in front of Joey for the first time.

Then Serenity started crying, "What am I going to do?" Joey pulled her close and let Serenity cry on his shoulder. After crying until she couldn't, she promised Joey that she would try to find another job tomorrow. Then, something in Joey's brain clicked and he go up from the couch and picked up an envelope from the kitchen countertop. "Here," He said, giving it to Serenity.

"My results!" Serenity ripped open the envelope and peered inside, she pulled out the test scores and saw that they were all passing. Then when she looked at her business test score, she couldn't believe her eyes! Serenity made the highest marks you could possibly get on one of these test! She looked at Joey, who was beaming at her; she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a big bear hug!

"Guess you got good marks!" He said laughing.

"Yeah, I made perfect marks!"

"Great!" He said grinning, "Let's celebrate!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Damn!" Kaiba mumbled, he was looking through some files that random collage's had sent him. They picked different students that made decent marks, so that Kaiba could hire one to work at Kaiba Corp. He flipped a paper and the name of the person struck his mind, "Yeah sure, I'll hire this mutt..." He mumbled, laughing at the poor marks on the page. Joey just barley passed any of his classes!

Kaiba smirked at the paper before he crumpled it up and dropped it in a trash can by his desk. _I'll never hire that dog!_ He thought, flipping through some more files. Then his eyes fell on the next paper, this person's marks were perfect! All the marks that qualified for the job were all just perfect. Then, the name, Kaiba nearly lost his lunch when he saw who he was about to hire, but this person; this one person was the only one with the best marks. Kaiba sighed and wrote down the person's number; shaking, he put down his pen and muttered, "Welcome to Kaiba Corp., Serenity Wheeler..."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Joey?" Serenity peeked into his room, Joey was playing a video game and, to Serenity, it looked like he stayed up all night playing it. "Joey, were you up all night?" She asked, but Joey didn't answer her.

"Joey!" She yelled, finally getting the blonde's attention.

"What?!" He yelled back, not even looking up from his game, "You're gonna make me lose!"

Then something exploded on the screen.

"See what you did Serenity?!"

Serenity rolled her eyes and walked across his room; with a swift movement, she opened the curtains making Sunlight flood into the room.

"Serenity!" Joey yelled as he shielded his eyes from the blinding light, "What did you do that for?!"

"Joey!" She said as she walked back over to him, but instead she stepped on a piece of cold pizza, "Ugh, Joey Gross!" She said, peeling the piece of pizza off of her foot; good thing she had her shoes on... "Do you EVER clean your room?!"

"No, not exactly..." Joey quickly changed the subject, "Hey, did you hear that Kaiba ids going to hire someone to be his secretary?" 

"What?!" Serenity looked at Joey, appalled, "Who would work for that jerk?!"

"Exactly!" Joey said back, shutting off his Playstation 2.

"Hey, I came to ask you if you were doing anything today." Serenity grabbed the offered hand and helped Joey off of his messy floor.

"I thought about meeting Tristan, but other than that; no."

"Well, Tea, Yugi, Duke and I were going to the park to dual. They told me to ask you if you wanted to come." She began to walk out of his room, "So, do you want to?"

Joey considered this for a moment before shaking his head, "Naw, I promised Tristan that I would meet him."

"Oh..." Serenity cast her brother a longing look before she walked out of his room. When she had her hand in the doorknob of the front door; the phone began to ring. Serenity called, "I got it!" To Joey before she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

A frustrated sigh came from the other end of the line, and then it said, "Mokuba, I'm on the phone!"

Confused, Serenity tried again, "Hello?"

The voice was sharp and cold, "Is this Serenity Wheeler?"

"This is she..."

"It's Seto Kaiba."

"Oh."

"I'm calling to inform you of your new job."

"What?" She asked, very confused now. On the other end of the line, Seto Kaiba rolled his icy blue eyes.

"A _Job_ Wheeler, _J-O-B_."

"I know how to _spell_ Kaiba!"

"Let me put this in simpler words for you: You work for me now. Be at the top floor of the Kaiba Corporation building tomorrow at 7:00am sharp!"

A click told Serenity that Kaiba had hung up; the receiver fell from her hands...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter One!

Kaiba's wearing his Battle City outfit.

Thanks for reading; I'm already working on the next chapter so stay tuned!!!

_Sailor Dark_


	2. Working for Seto Kaiba

Here's all the people that reviewed!!! Thanks for reading ya'll!!!

**Dark-Light39**- Thanks, I love making cliffhangers, it keeps people reading!

**v son sayian**- Will Serenity take the job? Read to find out! What will happen when she works for Kaiba? Okay, just read! Just read the new chapter!

**Kikoken**- Okay, I just watched a new ep. Of Yu-Gi-Oh today and I now know the Serenity's eyes are brown! Thanks for telling me! And thanks, Kaiba does cool down though...

**Luthien-Anwaman**- Thanks! I really love Seto/Serenity stories, too!

**Voakands**- Okay, a rough start but just read this new chapter and you'll see how it works out!!!

**Bakura's Pheonix**- Thanks!!! I enjoy writing it!!!

**Amanda**- Thanks to you too!!! I mean it!!! I try as hard as I can!!! Thanks for the support!!!

...Enjoy the story and review!!!

_Sailor Dark_

A/N: Yami and Yugi are still sharing the same body and so is Bakura and his yami. Serenity is 17, and Kaiba is 17 going on 18. Thanks for reading.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the song I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera (I don't like her, but I like the song. So don't get me wrong...)_**

_Chapter Two- Working for Seto Kaiba_

"Hey Seren, who was that?" Joey called from his room; apparently, he made no move to get the phone while it was ringing.

"Wrong number!" She called back, "I'll see ya later!"

"Bye!" Joey called back.

Serenity checked her caller id and saw that it was a restricted number, so she couldn't write it down. That Kaiba was pretty smart. She quickly made her way out the door, she had to tell the others before something slipped out and she told Joey. She ran all the way to the park, letting her tears fall all the way there.

"Yugi! Duke! Tea!" Serenity ran over to where they were sitting; on the grass. She plopped down on the grass in the middle of Yugi and Duke, and put her face in her hands and began crying again.

It took a while to get anything out of her, but when she finally calmed down she told everybody about her problem.

"Kaiba hired you?!" Yugi asked, with a surprised look in his eyes.

Serenity shook her head, "What am I going to tell Joey?" Tears ran down her face once again, Tea handed her a tissue from her purse. Serenity wiped her eyes.

"Hey," Duke said, breaking the silence, "Why don't we dual, to get our minds off of this?" Yugi's eyes immediately lit up, Tea rolled her eyes, and Serenity slowly nodded her head.

"Alright, name your game Duke!" Yugi challenged, and started to shuffle his deck. Duke pulled out a dice board and 30 different die; he smirked.

"Dungeon Dice Monsters." Duke replied, setting up board.

"Okay..." Yugi put up his now shuffled deck and picked 15 die to play the game, "You better watch out, Duke, I beat you at this the last time we played."

"I was foolish last time; I know what your strengths are this time, Yugi Motou." Duke picked up the remaining 15 die and the game began...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mr. Kaiba, These Dual Disks have to go out _today_!!!"

"I know that!!! Now will you just shut the hell up and let me work in peace?!?" Kaiba yelled back to one of his executive workers, "Now get out before I fire you!!!"

The worker scampered out of the room; Kaiba let out an angry sigh and pulled out a contract from under all of his other important work that needed to be finished. He blotted his curly signature on the piece of paper and thrust it aside; not even caring when it ended up on the floor.

Then he suddenly remembered something.

Late last night Kaiba snuck out of the mansion and drove back to work, Mokuba had secretly hid in the back seat and now was sitting patiently on the couch across the big office that they were in, looking at Kaiba with tiredness written all over his face.

Mokuba stayed up with Kaiba all night so that he wouldn't 'get lonely'. _He doesn't understand_, He thought, _I'm always alone..._

Kaiba pulled out his cell phone and tossed it to Mokuba, "Call the limo, you're going home."

"But Seto..." Mokuba trailed off, it was no use arguing with him when he was so upset like this. Mokuba sighed and dialed the number to Kaiba's limo...

In less than five minutes, Mokuba had gone home and Kaiba was typing on his laptop; he finally finished the Dual Disk information, and was sending trucks that had the new Dual Disks in them, out to gaming shops right now.

Kaiba finally noticed the important contract on the floor from earlier; he got up from his chair and picked it up. Then, two small noises told him that he just received new some e-mail. Sighing, he made his way back over to his desk.

He had two new e-mails, one from another company; telling him that they just received the new Dual Disks; and another from, Mokuba?

Kaiba opened the e-mail and read its contents. Mokuba e-mailed him only to remind him of his 18th Birthday, which was coming up in three weeks. Kaiba deleted the e-mail._ I have more important things to worry about than this!_ He thought angrily, he wished that Mokuba would stop e-mailing him about that!

The phone rang.

"Kaiba!" He growled into the receiver; it was another company, telling him that they had also gotten the new Dual Disks, "Don't you have anything better to do?! Quit calling me!!!" He slammed the receiver back down.

"Mr. Kaiba--"

"What?!" He demanded, his 2-week-noticed-Secertary walked into his office.

"Mr. Kaiba, another company has called--"

"I don't give a Damn!!! Now get out of my office!"

"Mr. Kaiba!!!"

"You know what, 2 week notice my ass, you're fired!!! I want you out of Kaiba Corp. in three hours!!!"

The woman turned abruptly on her heel and started walked out of his office, but then she stopped; back still facing him. "You need anger management, Kaiba!!!" She slammed the door behind her.

Kaiba threw his pen across the room; which landed strait into the wall. The ink was oozing out of the wall; the pen was busted.

Kaiba picked up another pen, but his hands were shaking uncontrollably. _I can't write!_ He thought, getting up from his chair. He silently rubbed his temples and walked out of his office. Angelic music reached his ears as he walked into the elevator, he was about to curse that off too; until he heard what the lyrics were saying...

_When I'm lost,  
__In the rain,  
__In your eyes I know I'll find the Light to,  
__Light my way._

_When I'm scared, losing ground,  
__When my world is going crazy,  
__You can turn it all around and when I'm down you're there,  
__Pushing me to the top._

_You're always there giving me all you've got._

_For a shield from the storm,  
__For a friend,  
__For a love to keep me safe and warm,  
__I turn to you._

_For the strength to be strong,  
__For the will to carry on,  
__For everything you do,  
__For everything that's true._

_I turn to you._

_When I lose the will to win,  
__I just reach the for you,  
__And I can reach the sky again,  
__I can do anything._

'_Coz your love is so amazing,  
_'_Coz your love inspires me,  
__And when I need a friend,  
__You're always on my side._

_Giving me faith, taking me though the night._

_For a shield from the storm,  
__For a friend,  
__For a love to keep me safe and warm,  
__I turn to you._

_For the strength to be strong,  
__For the will to carry on,  
__For everything you do,  
__I turn to you._

_For the arms to be my shelter,  
__Though all the rain,  
__For truth that will never change,  
__For someone to lean on._

_For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
__For the one,  
__Who,  
__I can run to._

_For a shield from the storm,  
__For a friend,  
__For a love to keep me safe and warm,  
__I turn to you._

_For the strength to be strong,  
__For the will to carry on,  
__For everything you do,  
__For everything that's true._

_For everything you do,  
__For everything that's true._

_I turn to you._

For some odd reason, Kaiba felt himself calm down; like that song had meant something to him. He shook his head; he never even heard that song before. _Whatever..._ He thought, _I have more important things to do that to listen to this crap..._ But inside, Kaiba knew this song had touched him.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You just took out my last Heart Point!!!" Duke stated with a very surprised look on his face, "Hey, at least it wasn't showed all over the world this time."

"Yeah," Yugi laughed, "But at least I _knew_ all the rules this time!"

Duke laughed nervously and looked helplessly at Serenity; who shrugged her shoulders and went back to playing tick-tack-toe with Tea. They got really bored watching Yugi and Duke dual for an hour and a half so they just started playing a game of their own choosing.

Tea yawned and stood up, Yugi followed the suit. But Serenity started to think about her soon-to-be-job tomorrow, how Kaiba had demanded her to take this job. _No!_ She thought, _Kaiba can't make me do this!?!_

"I'm not taking it!"

"What?" Yugi questioned, "What are you talking about?"

"The job Yugi," She said back, "I'm not taking it and Kaiba can't make me!"

A cold voice came from behind her as she stood on her feet, "Oh, but I bet I can..."

Serenity turned around to meet the smirking face of Seto Kaiba, his icy blue eyes piercing into her brown ones. "What do you want?" She said flatly.

"You _are_ going to work _for_ me you know..." He took a step closer to her, and she took a step back; glaring at him.

"What makes you think she wants to?"

Kaiba turned to the voice, Duke was talking to him. Slowly, Kaiba shook his head. "I don't have time to talk to trash like you." He said coolly.

Duke glared at him also.

Yugi, aware of the tension in the air, spoke up, "Why don't we just all get along?" He asked as Kaiba's eyes shot to him.

Kaiba simply smirked at him, as if to say that this was all a joke; the song he heard earlier was completely out of his mind.

Kaiba walked closer to Serenity until their bodies were inches apart. Serenity took a deep breath to calm down her fast-beating heart. Kaiba lifted her chin up with his finger; he bent down and whispered into her ear, "See you tomorrow." For once, his voice was full of hope and had a caring touch to it; Serenity shivered from all these mixed feelings that she was getting.

Kaiba untied the tie that was around his neck and handed it to Serenity and then brushed past her shoulder and away from the rest of the group; his white cape billowing behind him...

Tea looked bewildered, Duke was cursing him off, and Yugi had this strange glint in his eye. "What was that all about?" Tea asked Serenity, who just shrugged her shoulders. A blush crept to her cheeks, so she had to break eye contact with everybody to hide it. _What have I gotten myself into..._ She thought.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Later that day, Serenity said goodbye to Duke, Yugi, and Tea and headed back to her and Joey's apartment. Since this whole day has been all a blur to her, she decided that she was not going to tell Joey what happened with Seto Kaiba and herself. _He wouldn't understand, every time the name 'Seto Kaiba' comes up in a conversation; he goes crazy!_ She thought, thinking about the last time that it happened.

She carefully traced the letters 'KC' on the tie with her pointer finger and sighed. _What am I going to do?_ She thought once again, _If Joey finds out about this than I'm toast!_

"Then I just won't tell him, it's not like I'm working for Kaiba anyway..."

_Oh, but I bet I can..._

Kaiba's words echoed in her mind, his smirking face was along with it too.

Serenity shook her head to get rid of all this nonsense. She would never work for Kaiba...or that's so she thought...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey Seren, glad you're home!" Joey said when he opened the door for her, and then he put on his teasing face, "So, what did you and Devlin do?"

"What?" She asked, "What makes you think that I like him?"

"Come on, you know that Dukie-boy has a terrible crush on you. The gang won't stop talking about how 'in love' he is with you..."

Serenity laughed, "Well," She said, ready to make her come back, "we all talk about you and Mai too..."

Joey's face burned crimson, "What makes you think that I like _her_ of all people?!"

"We all know that you like her Joey!"

"Well, as long as you don't like Kaiba, than I don't care who you date..."

This time Serenity's face turned crimson, and she turned on her heel and bolted to her bedroom. She called out, 'I'm not dating Duke' and slammed her door and locked it.

"Wait a minute..." Joey mumbled, walking to and knocking on her bedroom door. "You don't have a crush on Kaiba do you?" He asked; scared to what the answer would be.

"No, of course I don't." She called back, but she knew that was only half of the truth, "I don't like him Joey!" She called out again, to reassure him if he got the wrong idea.

Outside, Joey sighed with relief then walked over to the kitchen.

"What's for lunch?" he called out, opening the refrigerator.

Serenity opened her bedroom door and walked over to the kitchen as well.

"If you only knew, Joey..." She mumbled, "If you only knew..."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Yami, do you really think that Serenity has a crush on Kaiba?_

Yugi questioned his darker half through the link of the Millileum Puzzle.

Yami's head shook in a defeating manner, _Only time will tell Yugi..._

_But you saw how she reacted when Kaiba touched her face!? What if Joey finds out?!?_

Yami tried his best to comfort him, _I'm sure that Serenity's smarter than that Yugi..._ He teased, Yugi let out a small laugh.

_Yeah, I just hope that's as far as it goes. But maybe Serenity will lighten his mood a little and he can quit calling Joey a dog._

Now it was Yami's turn to laugh.

_Now will you please make us some lunch?_ Yami pleaded. Yugi sighed and got up off of the couch that he was sitting on. There were just some downsides to having a yami...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serenity woke up at 7:00 the next morning and crawled out of bed. She didn't sleep too well last night and now she was going to pay for it. That move that Kaiba made on her yesterday had stayed on her mind all night; making no room for the sleep that she needed from the encounter...

She saw that Joey was still asleep when she opened his bedroom door. Smiling, Serenity let him have a much needed rest, he left right after lunch yesterday to go to his job, and they kept him until 2:00 in the morning.

Serenity swallowed the guilty lump in her throat and proceeded to walk down the small hallway that they had; dividing the two sibling's rooms.

She walked into the kitchen and started to make Breakfast, she almost burned herself twice just thinking about Kaiba's icy blue eyes. _No wonder girls swarm around him so much!_ She thought, _He's absolutely handsome..._

Serenity continued to daydream as Joey sleepily walked into the kitchen. Her skilled hands knew the everyday routine, so Serenity could do just about anything while she was cooking. It was only when she heard the creak of the floorboard that she was snapped out of her daydreams of Kaiba.

"Joey?" She said, "What are you doing up?"

"I'm getting ready to eat your fabulous cooking Serenity." He said, walking over to her. Serenity was back in her daydream world...

After Breakfast, Joey had to go meet Tristan and Mai, so, normally; Serenity was left alone to waste her own time. Joey was spending way too much time with Mai...

_Oh well, I need to look for a job anyway..._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba opened the door to his bedroom, trying to fasten the last buckle on his arm. "Mokuba!" He called out as he headed toward his little brother's bedroom. When he opened the door, he saw Mokuba sleeping peacefully on his bed; he looked totally exhausted from staying up all night.

Kaiba smirked a smile and quietly shut the door, that song had really calmed him yesterday. He wouldn't have talked so calmly to Serenity yesterday when he overheard that she wouldn't work for him if he hadn't heard that song.

He was only upset about one thing; Serenity Wheeler would not work for him, although he did know why. _She needs to get away from that dog,_ he thought, _not that it matters to me..._

But it did.

His eyes weren't icy-blue today, they were a deep ocean-blue...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter Two!

The little !'s mean that the scene just changed.

Thanks for reading and REVIEW!!!

_Sailor Dark_


	3. Playing with Our Feelings, Part I

Hi all!!! NO MORE SCHOOL!!! NO MORE SCHOOL!!! YAY!!! Okay I have to say, June 27th – July 2nd I will be at band camp so I will not be updating for that week. Just want to warn you so that I won't get in trouble by all the people that are into my story for not updating for that long!!! Here are the people that reviewed, and please review after you read this chapter!!! Thanks!!!

**cyjj-** I think their cute couple too!! My favorite!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Faith-Kitty and Jollie-Rancher-** I'm glad you are, that's what I try to do. Thanks for reading, and please review this chapter!!!

**Luthien-Anwaman-** It's not very much Joey/Mai but I don't really know because I have to figure it out so just keep reading and reviewing!!!

**Sakura-** Thanks for reading!!!

**Kikoken-** Thanks, I LOVE writing stuff like that. My friends say that I'm really good at that because when they're writing a story like that, I have to give them pointers so they can write it. Thanks for reviewing, again! I really appreciate someone that keeps up with any story that I'm writing! Hope you review this chapter too! And I love the stories you write too, keep up the REALLY GREAT work!!!

**v son sayian-** Yes, Serenity does look for a job, but..........just read the chapter and you'll get it!!! Thanks for reviewing and please keep reading!!!

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

_Sailor Dark_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the song I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera._** Now, on with the story...

_Chapter Three- Playing with our feelings...Part I_

Seto Kaiba walked into his office that morning in a fairly decent mood. He finally got out of the house without Mokuba following him, but, it did seem kind of lonely now...

Kaiba shook his head and sat down at his desk, prepared to do millions of sheets of paperwork when he looked across his office and saw that a pen, his pen, was stuck in the wall.

With a groan, Kaiba got up from his chair to retrieve the pen, with a gentle pull, (AN: To him it was a gentle pull, it was stuck in their pretty hard, and no body else could have gotten it out if they even tried...) Kaiba pulled out the busted fountain pen and walked back over to his desk and chunked it into the trash can.

Luckily, the ink didn't get on his hands, or he would have been really angry right about now...

Upon sitting back down at his desk, Kaiba couldn't concentrate on his paperwork. He was thinking about why Serenity wouldn't work for him. Maybe being a conceited jerk wasn't all cracked up as it was supposed to be...

He sighed with frustration as he tried to think about the company, but all of his thoughts kept trailing to Serenity... the one girl he thought would never kiss...

_Wait a minute... where did that come from!?!_ He thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone began to ring.

"Kaiba," He said, placing a different pen down.

"I called to tell you about the dinner that is to be held in the United States of America." Said a feminine voice on the other end of the line, "On November..." She paused, shuffling through some papers, "November 1st at 7:00pm, your time. You may bring one guest, Thank you for your time."

"Whatever..." Was his curt reply, he placed the receiver back down and rubbed his temples.

He hated these stupid little dinner parties that were held every year over in the USA; Everybody who went there just went to brag about their company and how much money it was making.

_Great,_ He thought to himself, _Just Great..._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serenity watched as Joey pulled out of the apartment's parking lot; waving goodbye until he was out of site. He spent most of the morning with Mai and Tristan, and now, he was going to be late for work.

Serenity sighed and looked up at the sky; it looked like it was going to rain later, so she better head over to Tea's now. She quickly grabbed her jacket and apartment keys and shut the door.

She had to beat the rain.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey, Mai?" Tea said to the blonde next to her, "Serenity's was supposed to meet me at my house..." She checked her watch,

"About two hours ago, she hasn't called or she would have been there already, so I better get going."

"Hey, I have an idea..." Mai said, taking her cell phone from her pocket. "Why don't we have a sleepover tonight, just us girls? We can call Serenity and tell her." Mai had this strange glint in her eyes and Tea knew she had something to tell to her and Serenity; plus, she knew better than to back out.

"Alright, but you'll have to call her. I'm due for work in about 30 minutes."

"Okay, meet back at here at about 7:00." Mai replied; she waved Tea off before dialing the number to Serenity's cell phone.

Mai frowned when it went straight to her voice mail.

"Hey, this is Serenity and I'm not able to answer the phone at the moment, so leave your name, number, and what you need me for after the beep..."

"Hey Serenity, this is Mai, and Tea and I were going to have one of those girls night's at my house, and we wanted you to come. Be here around 7:00 and bring your pj's 'cause you're spending the night! C-ya then! Bye!" With a satisfied look on her face, Mai pushed the 'end' button and started to prepare for tonight.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Great, rain..." Serenity mumbled as she ran through it to get over to Mai's house; she just got Mai's message about an hour ago and Joey had taken the only car that they had to work earlier and Serenity was stuck walking over to her friend's house; but rain made her run.

Just as Mai's house came into view, a black limousine sped past her, drenching her with water. "Damn you..." Serenity cursed at the vehicle as it backed up and stopped where she was. "Kaiba?" she finished as the window rolled down and revealed a smirking Seto Kaiba. "What do you want?" She snapped at him.

Kaiba growled and was about to tell the driver to drive off when he saw how wet and hopeless she looked when she stood in the rain. Something overcame Kaiba as he looked at her, dripping wet with rain water...

"Want a ride?"

What he said surprised them both, Serenity slowly smiled and shook her head. "I don't think so." She said, walking past the limo, she proceeded her way down the street to Mai's house.

"Are you sure?"

_When I lost,  
__In the rain..._

Serenity stopped; once again she was getting mixed emotions.

_In your eyes I know,  
__I'll find the light to light my way..._

Kaiba opened the door to the limo and stepped out; he was wearing a black trench coat today.

_When I'm scared, losing ground,  
__When my world is going crazy,  
__You can turn it all around..._

He took a step closer to her and held out his hand. Serenity looked somewhat bewildered as he stood there. His hair was starting to get wet, but he looked like he could care less. His ocean blue eyes were looking at her, searching her's, looking, for an answer.

_And when I'm down you're there,  
__Pushing me to the top,_

_You're always there giving me all you've got..._

Serenity slowly removed her hand from her side and carefully placed it in Kaiba's, he gently gripped her hand.

_For a shield from the storm,  
__For a friend,  
__For a love to keep me safe a warm,  
__I turn to you..._

"Where are you going?" He asked, still gripping her hand.

_For the strength to be strong,  
__For the will to carry on,  
__For everything you do,  
__For everything that's true._

_I turn to you..._

"M...." Her voice died on her lips as he pulled her closer; she swallowed. "Mai's house..." She whispered.

_When I lose,  
__The will to win,  
__I just reach for you and,  
__I can reach the sky again..._

Kaiba smiled, not a smirk, but a real smile; Serenity noted. She slowly allowed herself to be helped into his limousine. As Kaiba climbed in behind her, Serenity felt a blush creep to her cheeks and she looked away from him.

_I can do anything,  
_'_Coz your love is so amazing,  
_'_Coz your love inspires me..._

Kaiba looked at the girl next to him in wonder. Somehow, Serenity calmed him, _Just like that song..._ he thought. Then he heard it, the song was on the radio. He closed his eyes and listened to the words for the second time.

_And when I need a friend,  
__You're always on my side,_

_Giving me faith, taking me through the night..._

Kaiba slowly opened his eyes when he felt Serenity's fingertips brush away his wet bangs from his ocean blue eyes. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, "But that really gets on my nerves..."

_For a shield from the storm,  
__For a friend,  
__For a love to keep me safe a warm,  
__I turn to you..._

He didn't say anything, but did not protest when Serenity kept playing with his hair.

_For the strength to be strong,  
__For the will to carry on,  
__For everything you do,  
__I turn to you..._

Serenity stopped and shivered. _That's what I get for running in the rain..._ She thought, removing her own hair from her face.

_For the arms to be my shelter,  
__Through all the rain,  
__For truth that will never change,  
__For someone to lean on..._

_If I catch pneumonia from this,_ Serenity thought, _Joey's toast!_ Apparently, some kind of scowl must have found its way to her face, because the CEO next to her chuckled.

"What?" She asked, looking at him. Her brown eyes sparkling with life.

_For a heart I can rely,  
__On through anything,  
__For the one who,  
__I can run to..._

Kaiba noticed this and reached his hand out to cup her cheek. As he looked into her eyes, Kaiba saw too many emotions all at once; hate, fear, care, surprise, and even the one feeling that Kaiba thought that would never show in his eyes: love.

_For a shield from the storm,  
__For a friend,  
__For a love to keep me safe a warm,  
__I turn to you..._

Both felt the speed of the limousine slow as their heartbeats raced. Inching closer and closer to one another until...

_For the strength to be strong,  
__For the will to carry on,  
__For everything you do,  
__For everything that's true..._

Until each other's breath was on each other's lips. Until...

_For everything you do,  
__For everything that's true..._

Until their lips grazed one another's. Until...

_I turn to you._

Until the limousine stopped completely and the small force of the stop made Kaiba go forward and touch Serenity's lips with his own.

Seto Kaiba had kissed the one girl he had vowed not to, Serenity Wheeler...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter Three.

The little...oh you know what they mean...

Please review this chapter; I was on the verge of tears when I wrote this so please tell me what you think. I know it seems a little rushed, but I really wanted to get through with this chapter and start on part two of it. This may sound weird, but I wrote the last part to this chapter (where Serenity was running in the rain) before the first. I really am a romantic if you can tell, I write the romance parts better than the rest of the whole fic. That's why all of my stories have some kind of relationship in them! please review and it might be awhile before the next part of this chapter, so stay tuned!

_Sailor Dark_


	4. Playing with Our Feelings, Part II

Hi all, I want to again thank all the people that reviewed!!! I had fun writing that last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one! And sorry it took so long to get it out, I just wrote 10 poems and I just loaded them up on the site if anyone wants to read them!!! Read and Review!!!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show called Yu-Gi-Oh, or the song called I Turn to You by Christina Aguilera, so don't sue me!**_

**cyjj**- Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Death Rose**- Thanks for reviewing as well!!!

**Sakura**- Just wait and read what happens next!!!

**Luthien-Anwaman**- I'm glad you liked it and reviewed!!!

**Kikoken**- Thanks! I'm really glad that you are still reading it!! I'm sure this chapter will blow you away!!!

**Faith-Kitty and Jollie-Rancher**- If you need help on your stories, I'll be glad to help you and give you some pointers; if you want!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

_Chapter Four- Playing with our feelings...Part II_

"Where could she be?" Mai asked Tea, who just got to her house about an hour ago. Mai was pacing, and Tea was looking out the window.

"Um, Mai...you might want to see this..." Tea stammered as she gave a worried look over to Mai.

Mai snapped, "What!" As she made her way over to the brown headed girl.

"Look!" Tea pointed to a black limousine that was parked in front of the house, "Who is that?" She asked Mai.

"If it's who I think it is, then Serenity is in trouble!" Mai replied.

"Why, who is it?"

"Tea, I swear you are starting to act like Joey..." She mumbled.

"Hey," Tea playfully slapped the girl next to her, "You know I'm not that dense!"

Mai chose not answer her for a moment, then, "Tea, who else owns a limousine in this town, besides me?"

Tea looked at her friend for a second, confusion written all over her face. Then a certain blue eyed CEO appeared in her mind,

"Seto Kaiba!" She breathed.

"Exactly!" Mai shot back as the door of the limo started to opened, "Now, let's watch..."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serenity didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but she did know that it lasted long enough for her to run out of air. Both pulled away at the same time, and Serenity was blushing beat red.

"I...um....I better go..." She whispered to Kaiba, who nodded his head and grasped the door handle. Giving her another smiled, Kaiba let himself out; then holding out his hand to help Serenity.

It was only when Serenity was outside that she realized that it was still raining, but Kaiba reached back into the limo a pulled out an umbrella, and he handed it to Serenity; who opened it.

Silence flooded around the two as they both stood out in the rain. Serenity couldn't keep herself from blushing.

She turned and started to walk up to Mai's house when Kaiba gently grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"What? No thanks?" He whispered as he placed another kiss on her lips.

"Th-thanks..." She whispered back when the kiss broke. Kaiba simply smiled and got back into his limousine. Serenity watched the black car until it was out of site, Serenity let out a sigh as she made her way up to Mai's doorstep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Did he just.........k-kiss her?!?" Tea said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Like I said," Mai replied with glee, "We are going to need some explanations!"

They both grabbed their umbrella's and made their way out the door, running over to Serenity; who was in a shocked state of what just happened.

"Serenity!" They yelled in unison. Mai made it to her first and saw her face, "She's in shock!" She yelled back to Tea. Once Tea made it to her, they both helped her into the house and out of the rain.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mr. Kaiba, would you like to change out of your wet clothes?" The driver asked, turning a corner.

"No, just go back to Kaiba Corp. I need to do some work."

The driver knew better that to ask twice, after another turn they headed back to Kaiba's company.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What?!? He kissed you twice?!?" Tea asked; Serenity simply nodded her head, "Wait until Joey hears about _this_!"

Serenity's eyes grew wide, "No," She pleaded, "You can't tell him!"

Tea considered this for a moment before slowly shaking her head, "Serenity you're way too complicated!" She said.

"Just promise me you won't tell Joey!"

"Alright, alright already!" Mai said, placing her arm around Serenity's shoulders, "We won't tell as long as you don't tell the rest of the gang that Tea is going out with Yugi! Oops," Mai nervously laughed when Tea gave her a glare, "My bad!"

"Mai!" Tea yelled as she threw a pillow at her head, she missed when Mai ducked, "You promised you wouldn't tell anybody!"

"Relax, its just Serenity." Mai replied, "It's not like she's going to tell the rest of the group...are you?" She added looking at

Serenity with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh, no of course not!" She said, waving her hands in front of her face. "Why would I do that?"

Tea sighed a breath of relief and collapsed on Mai's bed.

"Now, speaking of secrets. I've got one to tell you." Mai said as she sat down next to Tea's collapsed form. Serenity perked up and sat on her knees, she was on the bed as well.

"What is it?" Serenity asked, pushing her friend slightly on the shoulder.

Mai played with one of her golden locks before answering her, "It's kind of complicated..."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Bye Mokuba!" Some of his friends called to his retreating back. "We'll see you later!"

"Bye!" He called back as her climbed into the limousine that was waiting for him. When the driver asked where he was going, Mokuba told him, "Take me to where Seto is."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yes, I know about the dinner party?!" Kaiba yelled at one of his workers. _I really need a Secretary..._ He thought as he pounded his head on the desk.

At that moment, Mokuba bushed into the room and ran over to Kaiba, fear written all over his features. "Seto," He said, making Kaiba stop banging his head on his desk, and then, Mokuba make him look him straight in the eye, "I am _not_ going to another dinner party!"

"You heard..." Kaiba asked desperately, looking at Mokuba with and uncontrollable sadness, "From whom..."

Mokuba shook his head, "Seto, the party is _always_ on November first!" He rolled his eyes, for once; Kaiba wasn't using his head.

"Oh..." Was all Kaiba said before picking up his pen and twirling it around his fingers. Mokuba was confused and shocked at the same, what had happened to his brother!

"Seto...?" Mokuba asked, Kaiba turned to face him once again; his eyes held something. Something that surprised Mokuba, well, actually two something's!

Deep in Kaiba's icy blue eyes held some feeling of longing, and some of missing, but, missing what? Or worse, whom?

Mokuba backed away from Kaiba and made up an excuse about going and doing some homework, then he made his way back out of Kaiba Corp., a mission on his hands.

_I know I'm not going to that dinner party, _He thought, _But I know someone who can!_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter Four!

Okay, I know it was short but I won't be updating all this weekend because my aunt is going to be at my house and my mom doesn't want me on the internet!!! Okay, here are the three questions you should be asking yourself...

_What is Mai going to say that is going to be so complicated?_

_Who is Mokuba going to get to go to the dinner party in his place?_

_And why is Kaiba so depressed?_

Thanks again for all the reviews I'm getting!!!

I just want you to know, just because I'm not getting that many reviews won't mean I'll stop this story!!! I'll only stop it if I lose interest in it, which won't happen!!!

Keep those reviews coming!!!

_Sailor Dark_


	5. Accepting the Facts

Hello again!!! Okay I lied about not getting on the internet but I really hope that this chapter will bring in a lot of reviews!!! I have 30 already and I'm hoping to get more!!! Okay, I should let you read this chapter and let you review!!! Enjoy!!!

_Sailor Dark_

**Eric**- Thanks, I really like writing it!!!

**Silent Aquila**- Okay, I updated the fifth chapter so now you can read it!!! I'm glad you tried to like the Seto/Serenity pairing because it is my absolute favorite paring!!!

**Sarah**- Thanks for the support!!! I'm glad you like it!!!

**nkitty29**- Don't worry, I won't stop!!!

**cyjj**- I'm glad that you're really into it. Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Hannah**- Thanks! I usually notice what they express on the show and work from there!!!

**Sakura**- Thanks for reviewing, I'm really glad that you like it that much!!!

**Monika**- Okay, Tea is going out with Yugi (The short one) I know that they're really different! I can't even believe that they're sharing the same body!!!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any kind of way, or the song, I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera!!!_**

_Chapter Five- Accepting the facts..._

"Okay Mai, you _have_ to tell us!" Tea demanded, sitting up to face her, now that the fact of her dating Yugi was out of the way...

Serenity wasn't saying anything, she, like all other females that met Seto Kaiba, was daydreaming about him. And she had something else to worry about to, _What did that kiss_ _really mean?_ She thought.

Serenity was snapped out of her revere when Mai started talking.

"Well...it's about Joseph..." She murmured so softly that Serenity and Tea barely caught the words.

"What, Joey!" Tea exclaimed the words so loudly that Mai winced at them.

Serenity took matters into her owns hands and reached over to grab Mai's. Mai looked heartbroken and it was clear that wasn't the way she wanted it.

"Mai, do you like Joey...?" Serenity asked, afraid of her own words. She knew Mai and Joey have been flirting over the past few years, and Serenity wanted to make sure that this wasn't a game she was playing.

Mai slowly shook her tear-stained face, "I wanted to tell you guys for the longest of times, but I wasn't sure that he looked at me that way..."

Tea soon realized her mistake, "Oh, I'm so sorry Mai..." She whispered. Serenity just simply smiled and coughed to get Mai's attention.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that..."

"What?" Mai asked, completely confused about this whole ordeal; Tea just shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"Mai, can't you see the way he looks at you? I mean, you two have been flirting so much over these past few years that I can't even see you two going different ways! You belong together!"

"How would you know...?" Mai asked.

"Mai, I live with the guy, and plus, he's my brother!"

Mai's face creased into a smile and she pulled her best friends into a hug. "Thanks, you guys, I've never felt so...needed..."

"Mai," Tea said, "We'll always be there for you!"

Serenity handed Mai a tissue and she wiped her eyes. "Now," Mai stated, confidently, "Who needs a makeover?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Joey, are you sure you don't know where she is?" Mokuba asked the older sibling of Serenity.

"No, she didn't leave me a note or anythin'; but I could give you her cell phone number and you can call her..."

"Okay," Mokuba replied, getting out a pen and a small piece of paper, "What is it?"

Joey looked at Mokuba uncertainly and gave him Serenity's number. As soon as he said it, Mokuba rushed out the door before Joey could ask any more questions.

Mokuba breathed out a sigh and leaned back against the leather seat of the limousine; his best problem was out of the way. Now all that he needed to do was ask Serenity to go to the dinner party with Seto. Mokuba knew for a fact that Serenity was the person that his brother was missing because the driver had told him all about what happen with the two.

A smirk like Kaiba's appeared on his face when he thought of the plan that was, to him, flawless. _Seto just needs to get away from work..._ his sneaky little mind thought, _and maybe learn to live a little..._

Mokuba never knew that all this planning was going to make Kaiba fall into a world of complete bliss and happiness.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Okay, Tea...that really _hurts_!" Serenity whined as Tea was trying out some techniques that Mai just taught her, and Serenity just _happened_ to be the 'test subject'.

"Um...Tea, you might want to..." But Mai never finished her sentence because some hair spray just made its way on her face, "...turn that around."

"Oops, sorry!" Tea stammered, as she turned the nozzle the other way, Serenity just sighed at her friends 'handiwork' on her hair when Tea was finished.

Mai was trying _so hard_ not to laugh.

"Here Tea..." Mai said, taking the brush from her hands, "Let me finish."

Soon, Serenity's hair was back to normal and she was chasing Tea around the house; with a pillow in hand.

It was around midnight when Tea had officially talked her head off about Yugi and everything about him. It wasn't until then that Serenity had successively hit her on the head with a pillow, and later, her shoe.

They were all snapped out of their daydreams when they all heard something ringing.

"Serenity," Mai asked, trying to stifle a yawn, "Isn't that yours?"

Serenity got up from Mai's bed and walked over to and picked up her ringing purse. "Hello?" She asked into the speaker.

"Hi, is this Serenity?" A voice asked.

"Yes, and who might this be?" She certainly didn't recognize the voice that was speaking to her, and who would call her this late?

"This is Mokuba; I called to ask you something..."

Mai threw a pillow at Serenity to get her attention, and then she mouthed 'Who is it' to her.

'Its Mokuba' She mouthed back then continued her conversation.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, there's this dinner party over in the United States, and

Seto has to go to it, but I don't want to..." His voice trailed off.

"Oh?" Serenity said to tell him that she was still listening.

"Well," He paused, shifting the weight of the phone in his hands,

"I was hoping that you would go..."

Serenity was shocked, "Why?" She asked carefully.

"He's been really depressed in the last two days, and I was hoping you could cheer him up..."

"Mokuba," She said in a low voice, "I don't think..." She was cut off when she heard Mokuba sigh on the other end of the line. _He really wants to help his brother_, She thought, _but what will I tell Joey?_

She breathed out a reluctant sigh and gave in, "Alright Mokuba, I'll go..."

"Okay," Mokuba's voice immediately perked up, "It's on November first, and I'll see you then!"

"Wait a minute, Mokuba, how did you get this number?" She asked, but Mokuba had already hung up. Hesitantly, she pushed the 'end' button on her phone and placed it back inside her purse.

"What did Mokuba want?" Tea asked, "And how did he get your number?"

"He wanted to get me to go to the United States to some dinner party with Kaiba, and I asked him how he got my number, but he hung up."

Mai looked at her, "A dinner party," She asked, "With _Kaiba_?!?"

"Yes, in the US." She replied.

"What did you say?" Tea asked.

"Well, I said I'd go..."

"What?!" Tea and Mai yelled at her at the same time, "What were you thinking?!?"

Serenity smiled sheepishly and picked up the pillow that hit her during her talk with Mokuba.

Mai put an arm around her shoulder when she came and sat back down on the bed. "Serenity," She said, shaking her head, "I thing you _need_ to think about this."

"What do you mean, Mai" She asked.

"Well, for one thing, how are you going to keep_ this_ from your brother? And second..." Mai looked at her with a sudden softness, "Do you like him?"

Serenity thought about this for a second, she did like him, but Joey would certainly get in the way of the relationship; if they ever start one...

"I don't know Mai, I just don't know..."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You did _what_?!?" Kaiba asked his little brother. Mokuba had just told him that he had invited Serenity to go to the dinner party in his place, and she had agreed.

Kaiba leaned back into his chair and rubbed his temples, he knew Mokuba would pull something like this, but not anything _this_ serious!

"Mokuba," He paused and thought about Serenity coming to the dinner with him, it would be better talking to her than all the other company CEO's. Seto Kaiba let out a frustrated sigh and turned back to Mokuba, "Why did you do this?"

"Well, I think that you'll need someone to talk to at the party..."

"Mokuba, I could easily talk to you." Kaiba replied.

"I know, but I've been going to these things ever since you took over the company. I just...didn't want to go this year..."

"You never want to go."

"Please Seto, please just go with her." Mokuba looked at Kaiba with his big violet eyes. Mokuba made it look like he was about to cry any second if he denied.

With a reluctant sigh, Kaiba, just like Serenity, gave in to the idea of going to the dinner with her. He slowly shook his head, "What have you gotten me into, Mokuba?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter Five

I really don't have anything to say...but I hoped you enjoyed it!!! Review please!!!

_Sailor Dark_


	6. Melting an Ice Cold Heart

Hello again!!! I can't believe that I wrote 2 Chapters in 2 days!!! Anyway, I love all the reviews I'm getting!!! Well, I better let you read this chapter before you go crazy!!! LOL!!! I'm really sorry about the late update!!! I got grounded from the computer all this week so I couldn't finish this chapter until today, so I hope its good enough for you!!!! And I'm sorry if I didn't thank all the people that reviewed this time, if you are one of those people that I'm very sorry and thanks for reviewing!!!!!!

_Sailor Dark_

**cyjj**- Hey, you reviewed my story again!!! Thanks!!!

**kikoken**- Yay!!!! You reviewed!!! I was hoping you would so because you missed the release of the fourth chapter!!! Just sit back and read this chapter too!!!! And don't forget to review!!!

**nkitty29**- You'll find out!

**crazykekacat-** Both Mokuba's and Yami's eyes are violet. Sometimes Yami's eyes are red! But thanks for the info!!!

**mangachick19418**- It will be awhile before Joey finds out, I'm sure of that!!!

**Sakura**- Thanks for reviewing, and I'm sure it might be a little wild...

**Silent Aquila**- Thanks for reviewing again!!! I'm glad that you gave this couple a chance too, and I'm making another story about these two in the future so keep checking on me!!!

_**Disclaimer: I (not in any way) own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the song I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera!!!**_

_Chapter Six- Melting an Ice Cold Heart..._

Kaiba woke up with a feeling of anticipation, its been a week since Mokuba's told him that Serenity was going to the dinner party in the US with him; also, because his birthday was in one more week.

"Seto," Mokuba's voice called down the hallway to where Kaiba's room was, "Are you up yet?"

Kaiba shook his head amusedly and sat up; he really has been in a good mood lately. It has been awhile since he's fired someone from Kaiba Corp. and snapped at people for bothering him. He was only really and truly happy when Serenity's name was mentioned teasingly by Mokuba or when he passed her on the streets sometimes. To his ego, she was just another girl that had an unbearable crush on him, but, to him itself, she was a different girl. Serenity never squealed his name when he walked by, she only flashed him a soft smile, and when he did stop and talk to her, she talked in a calm manner, like they have been friends for years, not like 'I'm you're biggest fan' or 'Please go out with me'.

Kaiba threw back the covers that lay on top of him and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Even Mokuba had sensed a change in his big brother, and he saw the soft side of Kaiba all the time.

"I'm up," Kaiba whined to Mokuba when he came into the room, "I'm up!"

Mokuba just smiled at his big brother and said, "Seto, you know that your birthday is next week, right?"

Kaiba shook his head again and stood up. Ruffling Mokuba's black shaggy hair, he made his way to his closet, to pick out something to wear to work.

30 minutes later, Mokuba and Kaiba were in Kaiba's limo and were driving over to Kaiba Corp., and Kaiba only had one person on his mind, Serenity.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Okay," Serenity whispered as she made her way over to Joey's room, to check and see if was still asleep, he was.

Once out of the hallway, Serenity fished out a pen and a piece of paper out of her purse and wrote:

_Hey Joey,_

_I'm going out to do some job hunting. I don't know if I'll be back home tonight either so just go out to eat, and if you decided to cook something, try not to start a fire! After you read this, go over to Yugi's grandpa's game shop. He told me he needs to tell you something..._

_Love Always,  
__Serenity_

She put the note in an obvious place on the kitchen counter and slipped out of their apartment door.

She walked outside the apartment and locked the door, just to see a black limousine speed past the apartment building.

Serenity smiled, she knew exactly who that was, and she blushed at the thought of him.

Soon, she was walking on the sidewalk, humming the song that she had heard that night in Kaiba's limo; the night he had kissed her.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey Seto, wasn't that Serenity back there?" Mokuba asked as he looked up at his older sibling.

Kaiba looked down and meet Mokuba's gaze, "It looked like her..." Then confusion showed on his face, "You know where she lives, Mokuba?"

"Yeah, well..." His voice trailed off.

"Well?" Kaiba asked impatiently, "How do you know she lives there?"

Mokuba couldn't take it, he hated lying to his brother, "I went over there about a week ago to ask Joey were Serenity was, because she wasn't at the apartment with him..."

Kaiba shook his head as to discipline the younger Kaiba, "Turn back." He said to the driver.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serenity walked in silence as she made her way over to, well, nowhere. She didn't really have any place to go since she couldn't find a job the other day. She looked just to see Kaiba's limo turn a corner and stop beside her. The window rolled down to a bright eyed Mokuba, "Hey Serenity." He called.

"Hi Mokuba," Serenity replied as she walked up the limousine door, "What's up?"

"Going anywhere particular?" He asked, "'Cause we could give you a ride." He motioned to Kaiba next to him, "And I'm sure Seto would love to talk to you..." He said, dragging out the word 'love'. In the seat next to him, Serenity saw Kaiba blush a little.

"Well actually, I'm not really going anywhere..." She replied with a sigh, "But I'm supposed to be job hunting..."

She saw Mokuba and Kaiba's eyes light up, "We're just going over to Kaiba Corp." Mokuba explained, "Want to come with us?"

Serenity smiled at the alikeness that the two brothers had and shook her head, "Alright Mokuba, I'll come."

Mokuba smiled and opened the limousine door and got out, motioning for Serenity to enter the car. She simply smiled and took her place next to Kaiba; who was looking at her with a sparkle in his eyes.

Mokuba sat back down next to Serenity and shut the door, then told the driver to head back to Kaiba Corp.

"Um, I was wondering..." Serenity said, trying to make a conversation, "Do you still need a Secretary?"

The question was directed to Kaiba of course, he smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah, I do..."

Serenity didn't reply; she just stared at her hands the rest of the way to the big building in the middle of the city.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey, Yuge?" Joey asked as he slipped on a shirt, "Have you seen Serenity around anywhere?"

Joey just woke up and read Serenity's note that she had left for him, he was talking to Yugi on the phone.

"Not that I know of, Joey," Yugi replied, then shifted the weight of the phone on his ear, "Listen; I really need to talk to you."

Confusion found its way on his face, "For what, Yuge?"

"Just come to the game shop as quick as you can," Yugi said, "I'll tell you then."

"Alright, see you then." Joey replied and hung up the phone. He picked up his car keys and locked the front door of the apartment once he was out. He sighed as he started up the engine; _I wonder where Serenity is..._ He thought as he pulled out of the apartment's driveway. _She's never been this distant before..._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wow," Serenity mumbled as she, Kaiba, and Mokuba made their way into the pricey building, "It's beautiful!"

Kaiba just smiled and they all made their way over to an elevator, but Mokuba ran off before the elevator doors closed and Serenity and Kaiba were left alone.

Mokuba smiled at his igneous plan, "Now they can get better acquainted!" He mumbled to himself, he snickered quietly and made his way over to the snack bar area.

Serenity's palms began to sweat when she realized that Mokuba had left, she slowly smiled up at Kaiba and, in turn, he smiled back. They both felt nervous and waited for the other to make a move.

What seemed like forever, the two finally made it up to Kaiba's office. Before they walked in, Serenity noticed that his desk was a mess. Some papers were even on the floor, She looked at Kaiba; who blushed a little at the mess and went over to sort it all out, Serenity shook her head amusedly.

Then she noticed then Kaiba had sat down and started working, his shoulders looked tense and, once again, Serenity shook her head. _He's working way too hard,_ She thought, walking over to him, _He needs to relax..._

Suddenly, Kaiba felt warm hands on his shoulders and turned around to see a smiling Serenity, her hands were moving in circular motions and Kaiba was caught off guard. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Serenity giggled softly, "What does it look like I'm doing?" She countered, but Kaiba wasn't listening. He was apparently enjoying the sensation of Serenity's hands work the pain away at his shoulders; Serenity was massaging the shoulders of the reckless CEO.

"That.....feels....." Kaiba started, relaxing for the first time this week.

"Good?" Serenity finished, Kaiba shook his head and leaned further back into his chair.

"Where did you learn to do this?" He asked, turning around in his chair and facing her. Serenity just smiled.

"Well, Joey used to come home all tense and, I guess, I just taught myself how to do it..." Her voice trailed off when Kaiba placed his hand on her cheek. Time seemed to slow...

"Kaiba..." Serenity started, but Kaiba put his slender finger over her mouth.

"Shhh..." He cooed, moving closer to her face. He gently brushed his lips on her's, then deepening it when he felt her respond.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Seto?" Mokuba called when he opened the door to the older Kaiba's office. He smiled when he saw what was happening, _I'm a genius!_ He thought...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter Six

Stay tuned!!!

_Sailor Dark_


	7. Rain Drops of Love

Hello again!!! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!!! It's getting good, isn't it? I got grounded from just the internet this time so I could finish this chapter but I couldn't post it until my grounding was up so what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for the late update!!!

_Sailor Dark _

Special Thanks to the people that reviewed _Chapter Six- Melting an Ice Cold Heart..._

nkitty29  
kikoken  
Sakura  
Passion Wind  
IceFire3  
cyjj  
Silent Aquila  
Banshee-Forest  
mangachick19418  
Chii-chan

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show called Yu-Gi-Oh or the song I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera**_

_Chapter Seven- Rain Drops of Love..._

"Okay," Mokuba said as he wrote down so guests on a piece of paper, a phone was in his left hand. "Are you sure this will work, Serenity?"

Serenity sighed on the other end of the line, "I hope so because his birthday is tomorrow!"

"I know, but..."

"But what?" Serenity asked the younger Kaiba.

"But what if he finds out?"

"Find out what, Mokuba?" Kaiba sneered behind him, Mokuba froze and stumbled to Serenity, "I-I'm sorry, but I have to go..."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Mokuba said as he hung up, he slowly turned around to meet the eyes of his older brother.

"Who was that Mokuba?" He asked, raising and eyebrow, "And what are you writing?"

"Uh...I..." Mokuba stammered, he broke eye contact and grabbed the piece of paper of the table, and then he ran up to his room.

Kaiba just stared at his departing figure and decided to check the caller id, to make sure that Mokuba wasn't doing anything uncalled for.

He was surprised at the number the showed up, it wasn't any number that Kaiba's ever seen before. _Wait,_ He thought, picking up the phone and slowly dialing the number, _Why does this number seem familiar?_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey, Seren?" Joey called, walking out of the bathroom; he had just taken a shower and a robe was wrapped around him. "I have a question for you."

"What is it, Joey?" Serenity asked, walking up to her brother. She had a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Is it true that Yugi's going out with Tea?"

Serenity couldn't keep her laughter in, "Of course, Joey!" She gasped between giggles, "Nobody told you?"

"Yugi told me yesterday," He looked at her suspiciously, "How did you know?"

"Let's just say...a little birdie told me..." Serenity snickered softly, draining the last of her coffee out of her coffee cup and walked back over to the kitchen and placing it in the sink.

"Who told you?!" He demanded, but Serenity didn't have to answer his question because phone had started ringing.

"Hello, Wheeler residence?" Serenity answered in her polite way, shooing Joey off to his bedroom to get dressed.

_Oh, now I know why..._ He thought.

"Funny, you never said that the last time I called..." Came his voice, Serenity knew exactly who it was.

"Hello, Kaiba." She replied in a cheerful voice, "I suppose Mokuba gave you my number?"

"No, I checked the called id," He replied with a grin, "Why were you talking to him anyway?"

Serenity froze; she couldn't let Kaiba know about his surprise birthday party tomorrow. Mokuba had called her to ask who they think who should come to the party. They just decided that Yugi and the rest of the gang should all meet at the game shop.

"Hmm?" Kaiba's protest broke through her train of thoughts,

"Why?"

"Well, I-I...uh..." She started, but couldn't finish.

"Okay," Kaiba said, dropping the subject, "Have you thought about that job offer yet?" Then his voice turned into a sarcastic whine, "I _really_ need a Secretary..."

Serenity giggled, rolled her eyes and shifted the phone to her other ear, then she made sure Joey wasn't around, "I guess I could take it, I mean, I haven't found any other one..." She knew that Kaiba purposely met her on the streets everyday just to hound her about it. She found it quite cute...

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry..." Serenity mumbled back, and then checked her watch, 12:01 in the afternoon, Mai _should_ be up...

"Hey, Kaiba?" Serenity managed to get out over all these emotions flowing inside of her.

"Yeah?"

"I need to go, I have to meet Mai."

"Alright," Kaiba sighed, "You can start your job next week, top floor, 7:00am."

Serenity giggled, "Alright, Alright, I'll be there."

Kaiba couldn't help but smiled, "Bye." He mumbled in to the receiver before hanging up. He actually couldn't picture his life without her... _What am I thinking!?!_ He thought, shaking his head, _She would never like me..._

When Serenity hung up, she picked up the phone again to call Mai and tell her that she was coming over, and that she once again, had a job.

"Hey, Joey?" She called down the small apartment hallway,

"I'm going to Mai's, so I'll see you later!"

At the mention of Mai's name, Joey opened the door to his bedroom and peeked his head out, "Can you tell her 'hi' for me?" He asked, blushing a little. He had to be at work in about 30 minutes, so he couldn't tag along with his smaller sibling.

"Sure, Joey." She said as she left the tiny apartment. Joey and Mai _finally_ got together just last week, when they both told Serenity that they had feelings for each other.

Once she had made it to the sidewalk, she began her way down the block to Mai's house, which was about four blocks away. Serenity sighed at the travel ahead of her when a blue limousine stopped beside her.

"I just _had_ to harass you one last time before you became my secretary tomorrow..." Kaiba said, rolling down the window.

"I'm going to have to get a new apartment..." She replied with heat rising up to her cheeks, "You stop by too much!"

Kaiba chucked, "You never told me what you and Mokuba were talking about, so I guess I came to ask you about that as well."

Serenity gasped and turned away, "I'm not going to tell you..." She stated simply, "You are just going to have to find out."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, an idea forming in his mind.

"Let me guess," Serenity said, interrupting Kaiba's thoughts, "'You were just heading over to Kaiba Corp. and would like to give me a ride?'"

Kaiba was shocked.

"How did you know?" He asked, opening the door of his limo; Serenity smiled and slipped into the seat next to him.

"Well, I combined it with the fact that I need a ride to Mai's..." Her voice trailed off as she smirked at him, "And with that look on your face, I just guessed that was what you were thinking!"

Kaiba shook his head, "I think that _you_ know me too well!"

Serenity laughed and looked into Kaiba's icy blue eyes, Kaiba was caught off guard when he saw the fiery passion burning within Serenity's, "You sure are fiery today." He stated what he saw into words.

"Well, the truth is..." She started, but then lent closer to Kaiba, "I had coffee this morning." She whispered into his ear, her hot breath ticking his senses.

"I can tell." He replied; pulling back and coughing awkwardly; no girl has ever affected him like this before.

Suddenly, the office memories came flooding back into his mind. _I've got to get a hold of myself..._ He thought, and then he smirked at it, _Before she does..._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mai was sitting on a chair on her porch reading a magazine, she was waiting on the big news that Serenity said she would tell her once she got there; and that was going to be awhile, since she had to walk.

As soon as Mai turned the page of her magazine, she noticed that a blue limousine pulled up and Serenity was stepping out of it. Mai's eyes grew wide when she saw Serenity kiss the cheek of the person that gave her the ride; Seto Kaiba.

_Okay, what's she up to?_ Mai wondered as Serenity made her way to the porch, _That's the second time I've seen them kiss..._

"Care to explain?" Mai asked when Serenity sat down in the chair beside her, and waved the limo off.

"About what?" Serenity countered, turning to Mai and putting on her best 'innocence' face.

"About you and Kaiba!" Mai practically yelled, throwing up her arms; the magazine flying out of her hands. "How long has this been going on!?!"

"Mai!" Serenity yelled, tears filling her eyes. "I thought you would understand..." She whispered.

Mai stopped and stared at her heartbroken friend, "Oh...Serenity, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," Serenity replied, "By the way, Joey told me to tell you 'hi'."

"Oh..." Mai whispered, turning her head to the side and blushing. "He didn't have to do that..."

Serenity smirked, "And you think me liking Kaiba is bad..." She mumbled.

"But this is _Kaiba_ we're talking about, what will Joey think?" Mai replied, giving her a worried look, "Don't you think he will get suspicious?"

An awkward silence followed this...

"So," Mai said, to break this uncomfortable silence between them, "How has your 'job hunting' been?"

Serenity's face went horror stricken as she turned and faced Mai again; who actually read what was on her mind, "You took a job from _Kaiba_?!?"

"He's been asking me about it form weeks, Mai, what was I supposed to do?!"

"_Not_ take it!" Then she saw Serenity's face fall, "You confuse even me sometimes Serenity! What are we going to do with you?"

Laughter played its way on Serenity's face, "Sometimes _I_ don't even know what I'm getting myself into!"

Both Mai and Serenity busted out laughing.

"Hey, I need to ask a favor..." Serenity started as she thought about Kaiba's birthday tomorrow.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, Kaiba's birthday's tomorrow and Mokuba and I thought the gang could all meet up at the game shop and surprise him..."

"You're kidding...right?" Mai asked with a shocked expression on her face. "And you want me to go to this?"

"Yes! Or you could just go on a date with Joey and keep him away from the party..."

"I'm there." Mai mumbled, "How are you going to keep Joey away?"

"Tristan and Duke decided to take him for one of those 'guy's night out's'."

"In other words, just get him to hang out at his apartment and get him drunk?"

"Mai!" Serenity teased, "Actually, I don't know want they were going to do...they never told me..."

"Trust me hon, that's what they're going to do."

"I hope not..." Serenity replied, shaking improper thoughts out of her head, "Yugi, Mokuba and I agreed to it, you and Tea are invited."

"Oh, joy..." Mai mumbled, "So, tell my about this new job of yours..." She said; a smirk plastered to her face.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mokuba, I'm not going!" Kaiba argued with his younger sibling.

"Please Seto; I know Serenity's going to be there..." He mumbled almost under his breath.

"Serenity?"

"Yeah, Seto, she thought of it..."

"Is that so..." Kaiba mumbled to himself. He couldn't help but think what would happen if he went to this little get-together.

But on the other side of the desk, Mokuba was just complimenting himself, in his head, to get his big brother together with a girl he was very fond of. Nobody possibly _couldn't_ like Serenity; she was sweet, caring, and kind. _This is perfect!_ Mokuba thought...

"Alright Mokuba, I'll go..."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Rain Drops of Love  
__By: Serenity Wheeler_

_It's Raining,  
__And you are here beside me,  
__Caressing my neck,  
__With your warm hands..._

_We always get together on Rainy Days,  
__Kissing under the Darkening Sky,  
__Never listening to our other thoughts,  
__That tries to plea us apart..._

_I'm glad we found each other,  
__Because I never want to part,  
__Never want you to go away,  
__Or I'll have an empty filled Heart..._

_The first flower I ever saw,  
__Was a Rose,  
__You said the soft petals felt like my skin,  
__I hushed you with a Kiss..._

_Ever since I first saw you,  
__You opened up my Heart,  
__I opened up your Heart,  
__And we spent our life together..._

_I Love You,  
__Those three little words,  
__Can mean so much,  
__When they come out of your mouth..._

_Only you,  
__Can get this kind of emotion out of me,  
__No one else ever had,  
__You are the only one that has ever tried...  
__  
I felt it when our Hearts merged together,  
__Because you Loved me,  
__And for that,  
__I'm thankful...  
__  
The Rain is pounding harder that ever,  
__On the roof,  
__Where we stand,  
__Dripping wet of Rain soaked Love..._

_Rain Drops of Love,  
__That's what we have,  
__And I never want it,  
__To End..._

_I move away your soaked brown bangs,  
__Your eyes sparkle back at me,  
__Raining Love is in them,  
__I can read it on your face..._

_Then our wet lips touch,  
__We only hear the sound of Rain,  
__The pleas of our thoughts are gone,  
__Never to Return..._

_Rain Drops of Love,  
__I will never forget it,  
__Because I Love You,  
__And nothing can change it..._

_Rain on, Drops of Love..._

Serenity shut her notebook when she was finished with the poem. She really hoped the Kaiba felt the same way about her as she did him. _Like I have a chance!_ She thought bitterly, _I'm probably just one of those 'fan girls.' I bet he doesn't think of me that way..._

Serenity let the tears fall as she climbed into her bed, and then a thought hit her. _If Kaiba doesn't like me then why did he invite me to that dinner party?_ Then, _Correction! Mokuba set us up, maybe he didn't call it off because he thought it would hurt my feelings..._

Serenity buried her face into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

But the one thing she didn't know is that Seto Kaiba was sitting at his desk at Kaiba Corp. and he was thinking the exact opposite of what Serenity had just willed herself to believe...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter Seven

The poem 'Rain Drops of Love' was made by me! I wrote it earlier this year, and I thought it would be perfect for this chapter! (and to express how Serenity feels about him...)

Well, I'll see you next time! And sorry again about the late update!!!

_Sailor Dark_


	8. Understanding Each Other's Thoughts, Par...

Hi all!!! Get set and ready to go for another Chapter of _Love: A_ _Somewhat Way Out of Life_!!! Okay, I'm a little hyper so, I'll just let you read the chapter already...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the famous show called Yu-Gi-Oh!!!! Or the Song, I Turn to You by Christina Aguilera!!!**_

**_DAYS I WILL NOT BE UPDATING MY STORIES:_**

June 27, 2004 (Due to being at Band Camp)  
June 28, 2004 (Due to being at Band Camp)  
June 29, 2004 (Due to being at Band Camp)  
June 30, 2004 (Due to being at Band Camp)  
July 1, 2004 (Due to being at Band Camp)  
July 2, 2004 (Due to being at Band Camp)  
July 3, 2004 (Due to resting from being at Band Camp (But I bet I'll post a chapter anyway...))  
July 4, 2004 (duh! Independence Day!!!)  
July 5, 2004 (I'll be too happy about my Birthday the next day that I won't even write...but I'll try...)  
July 6, 2004 (It's my Birthday!!! I'm turning 14!!!)

And thanks to ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!! I LOVE YA'LL ALL SO MUCH!!! Plus, with you reviewing my story, I have 57 reviews!!! Does happy review dance Keep 'em comin'!!!

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Eight- Understanding Each Other's Thoughts...Part I_

"Hey, Serenity." Joey mumbled while knocking on Serenity's bedroom door, "Yugi told me to tell you to meet him at his game shop..." He stopped and checked his watch, "About an hour ago, so you better get going, Serenity?"

"Go away, Joey!" Serenity replied; a sob followed her statement. Joey has been doing this for about 30 minutes now and Serenity just wanted to be left alone.

After talking to Mai yesterday, she'd went to buy Kaiba a present for his birthday today. With luck, Serenity found a crystal Blue-Eyes White Dragon necklace and she thought that Kaiba would love it. Serenity was supposed to meet them at the game shop about an hour ago, like Joey said; but what she wrote last night and what she thought about, Serenity just changed her mind about going; she didn't want to see the man that she knew wouldn't love her back.

"Please, Serenity, just talk to me...what's wrong?" Joey pleaded through the door. Then after about five minutes with no answer, Joey gave up and sighed, "Serenity, I'm here if you need me..." Then he went to find the phone, to called Yugi and tell him that Serenity wouldn't come out of her bedroom...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto Kaiba nervously fixed his tie for the fifth time. In the seat next to him, Mokuba just rolled his eyes and snickered silently at his brother's nervousness. Kaiba liked Serenity, and Mokuba knew it.

They finally pulled up to Yugi's game shop and Kaiba got out, _Maybe this isn't such a good idea..._ He thought, fixing his tie again.

"Seto, stop it!" Mokuba yelled, acting embarrassed because they had just walked into the game shop, "You're driving me nuts!"

"Now you know how I feel..." Kaiba replied, removing his hand from the knot of the tie, "You annoy me everyday!"

Mokuba rolled his eyes again, and ran off to look for Yugi, while Kaiba was left scanning the room for Serenity.

"Over here Seto!" Mokuba called running back over to him and grabbing his arm, "Yugi's waiting!"

Kaiba reluctantly gave in and allowed Mokuba to pull him behind the counter and into a dark room; that's when Mokuba let go of him and switched on the lights.

Yugi, Mai, Tea, Bakura, (Yes, Bakura, lets just say that Yugi invited him as a 'last minute' guest...) and Mokuba yelled, "SURPRISE!" and popped out of their hiding places. Tea was holding a cake that spelt, 'Happy Birthday, Kaiba' on it.

Kaiba wasn't surprised; he just smirked and turned to Mokuba, who gave him a sheepish smile and squeaked, "Happy Birthday, Seto!"

Yugi checked his watch and wondered why Serenity wasn't here yet. As if to answer his prayers, the game shop phone started to ring; he was hoping that it was Serenity, to apologize for being late...

"Hello...?" Yugi asked into the receiver, "Game Shop." He added, remembering what his grandpa had told him.

"Hey, Yuge...listen, something must have happened last night because Serenity won't leave her bedroom! I mean, I knocked on her door and she just told me to go away, she never tells me that!"

"Calm down, Joey!" Yugi said, recognizing his best friend's voice, "Did she tell you why she won't talk?"

"No, and that's what's worrying me!?!"

"Okay, okay," Yugi replied, pulling the ear piece away from his ear and placing it back once Joey was finished yelling, "Just tell her that--"

Yugi cut himself off, he was just about to tell Joey that the CEO of Kaiba Corporations was here. He was just lucky that Yami had said something to stop him.

_Yugi, what do you think you're doing!_

_Sorry, sorry!_ Yugi apologized with his mind, then he heard Joey's voice; snapping him back to reality.

"Yuge, you there?"

"Sorry, Joey..." He really had to act fast; Kaiba wouldn't stay long without Serenity being there. He knew because Tea told him.

"Look Yuge, I better go, I have to be at work in about fifteen minutes..."

"Alright Joey, I see you later." Yugi replied, hanging up the phone, and then he went back over to Tea and whispered what just happened in her ear.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey Serenity, I've got to go to work but call my cell if you need me!" Joey called down the hallway. Picking up his car keys, he gave one last look at her bedroom door and left the apartment.

Serenity didn't answer him.

Serenity slowly lifted her head from her tear soaked pillow and picked up her cell phone, which was laying innocently on her nightstand. She was supposed to be at the party at 6:00pm, and, if it was correct, it read 7:02.

She just couldn't ditch him like that.

With a somewhat of a smile on her face, Serenity wiped the tears from her eyes and undress from her previous day's clothes and took a shower.

She couldn't deny that she loved the man, but from all the descriptions that Joey had told her, he was doing the exact opposite. He kissed her...twice! But even if she did fall completely in love with Kaiba, Joey would go haywire if he found out.

Then her mind thought some more..._But what if this leads to something else? What if Kaiba actually falls in love with me?_ She shook her wet head, _Yeah, right! The ego he created for himself made even his competitors shake in their boots! Why did I have to fall in love with the one man that's 'off limits'?!?_ She thought, recalling Joey's unforgettable warnings. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!!!_

In the matter of 15 minutes, (A/N: Is that possible?) Serenity had put on a fresh pair of clothes and dried her hair. She tinted her lips a pale pink and prepared to walk over to Yugi's game shop...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Psst! Hey, Mai? Could you do me a favor?" Yugi whispered into the blonde's ear, while handing her a glass filled with water. Mai had requested it, to watch her 'figure'...

"Depends," Mai replied, taking a sip of her water, "What is it?"

Yugi sighed and shifted uncomfortably, "I need you to go to Joey's apartment and get Serenity here..." Then he tilted his head over to Kaiba, "Our 'Guest of Honor' is getting restless..."

Mai smirked and looked over at the fuming CEO, indeed his was restless, a look of death had made its way to his handsome face, and he gave a glare to anybody that started to talk to him.

"Alright Yugi," Mai said, handing him the half drunken class of water, "I'll be right back." She added with a wink.

Yugi sighed again and looked at the glass in his hands; he smiled at the lipstick stain which was perched so innocently on the rim of the glass. Joey had his hands full, with Mai as his girlfriend now, things were certainly going to change...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serenity tried hard not to cry as she was walking toward what she thought was her doom. _Kaiba would never love me!_ She thought, making her steps to the game shop even smaller, _He'll_ _never love me..._

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a red convertible pulling up beside her. Serenity looked up to meet the caring face of Mai; her eyes full of concern as she said, "Hop in!"

Serenity smiled thankfully at her friend as she got into the car, she was so thankful that Mai had come to look for her.

"Yugi sent me," Mai said, reading her thoughts, "He's worried, we all are..."

Serenity looked at Mai with confusion, "Worried?" She repeated, "What do you mean?"

Mai gave a reluctant sigh and glanced back at Serenity before focusing her attention back on the road, "Yugi told me that Joey said that you've been crying all night last night, what happened?"

Serenity thought about what the question was asking before she carefully placed her answer, "I wrote a poem last night, and it was about me and..." She was unable to complete her sentence, unable to think, unable to think about _him_...

"Kaiba?" Mai finished and Serenity nodded her head, "What was it about?"

A lone tear escaped from Serenity's eye, but she quickly wiped it away and answered, "About the night that he first kissed me..."

"Why is that so bad, I thought that you liked him?"

Wrong question.

Serenity began to cry again, but composed herself quickly, "Mai! You know that Mokuba set us up for the dinner party in the US, and I also thought about how Joey will react if he even found out what was going on between us! Plus, I don't think he likes me that way and..." Her voice trailed off and Mai handed her a tissue.

"...And I don't like him Mai..."

Mai looked at her confusedly as she parked her red convertible outside of the game shop.

"...I Love Him..."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter Eight!

Yay! I'll try to get out the ninth chapter out before I go to Band Camp, but I'm not making any promises...Sees a Murderess Mob of reviewers come after her OKAY, OKAY!!! I'LL WRITE THE CHAPTER!!!!!! Murderess Mob comes closer BEFORE BAND CAMP!!!!!! sighs when mob starts to back off...

_Sailor Dark_


	9. Understanding Each Other's Thoughts, Par...

Hi all!!! And get ready for another great chapter!!!

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Nine- Understanding Each Other's Thought's...Part II_

"What?" Mai whispered, suddenly her voice was hoarse.

Serenity didn't answer, she just broke down crying; her face in her hands...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mokuba," Kaiba hissed to his smaller sibling, "Where is she?"

Mokuba broke of a conversation with Yugi and turned around to face his brother, "I don't know," He whispered back, "I haven't seen her since we got here."

Kaiba continued to fume in his seat by the door to the small game shop. If he didn't love that kid so much, then he would have left already.

He's been sitting in the same position for the whole hour he has been there. Fuming, about why Serenity wasn't here. No, he wasn't angry at her, it's just that he didn't really have any patience when it came to parties like this. Even Mokuba asked why he went to the dinner parties in the US, when he couldn't stand them.

Sighing with restlessness, Kaiba shifted his aching body in a different position...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Are you sure this will work, Mai?" Serenity asked. Her face was in front of the convertible's air conditioner. Mai said that it would make the redness under her eyes go away and it will look like she didn't even cry.

After about 5 more minutes of this, Serenity's redness had indeed disappeared and it looked like she hadn't shed one tear.

"Mai, I don't know if I can do this..." Serenity whispered, both getting out of the car, "What if he doesn't feel the same way...?"

Mai gave her friend a sheepish look, "Seren, honey, you're talking about the guy who, one, kept giving you rides when Joey had to use the car to go to work, and two, kissed you twice! What are you so worried about?"

"What will Joey think?"

"Joey!" Mai yelled, "JOEY! Serenity, just follow your heart!" She winked, "Leave _Joey_ to me!" She pointed to herself.

Serenity laughed.

Mai and Serenity were walking behind to counter to where the little 'party' was and every head turned to meet them.

Yugi had a look of relief on his face and handed Mai back her half-drunken glass of water. Mai just smiled and shook her head amusedly.

Finally, for the first time that night, a smirking smile made its way up to Kaiba's face. Slowly, he got up from his seat and walked over to Serenity; who was scared that this man wouldn't love her back.

Serenity had to admit, Kaiba looked pretty hot in his suit that he chose for tonight. Heat climbed to her cheeks when Kaiba stopped in front of her, bodies' inches apart.

Kaiba's slender hand cupped her cheek, and the whole room waited in silence. Yugi's eyes were wide with astonishment, Mai just took a sip of her water and smiled, but Mokuba was _still_ complimenting himself in his head.

"H-Happy Birthday, Kaiba..." Serenity whispered, blushing even harder.

Kaiba chose not to answer; he simply inched closer to Serenity and covered her lips with his own.

_Three..._ Mai thought, but not really knowing that four was the real number...

Kaiba broke the kiss and brushed passed her shoulder, when he left; everybody's eyes were staring at a confused and blushing Serenity. When she couldn't take any more of it, she ran after Kaiba.

"Kaiba, wait!" Serenity yelled to his retreating back down the sidewalk, "I need to tell you something!"

Kaiba did stop, but he kept his back toward her.

Serenity ran up to him and slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Tears were coming down her face for the forth time.

"Serenity..." Kaiba whispered, turning around to embrace her shaking body, he ran his slender fingers through her hair to calm her somewhat. "What's wrong?"

I took awhile before she whispered anything...

"I Love You, Seto Kaiba..."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi looked around the little room of silence, everybody, even Mai was surprised at the confrontation that Kaiba gave Serenity.

He saw that Mokuba was the only one without a surprised look on his face, "Hey Mokuba, what's up?"

Mokuba looked at Yugi, "You know, I've been trying to get those two together for the past week and a half!" Then he winked, "And I think its working too!"

_Mokuba, I should have known..._ Yugi thought, _He's the only one_ _Kaiba trusts..._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba didn't answer her.

Knowing this, Serenity instantly pulled away from Kaiba and ran, ran as fast as her legs could take her. As she ran, she could hear Kaiba's protest for her to come back.

Soon, she felt something cut her ankle and she fell in the grass. Serenity took in her surroundings, roses were everywhere; looking down ay her cut, Serenity saw that a vine was in her path and a thorn had cut her ankle. Steering pain blurred her vision and she blacked out...world crashing to oblivion...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter Nine

I'm sorry to tell you, but I won't be updating again until after Band Camp! I'm so sorry but I have to practice my Alto Saxophone so I can make the first Band!!! See you later!!!

_Sailor Dark_


	10. Confessions from a Cold Cold Heart

Hello, I'm back from Band Camp and have this Chapter all ready for you to read!!! LOL!!!! I had a great time, I even met a guy!!! Well, c-ya!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song I Turn to You by Christina Aguilera!!!**_

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Ten- Confessions from a Cold Cold Heart..._

"Serenity!" Kaiba yelled after her when she began to run away, his arm was outstretched as if reaching out for her; but his hand was gripping cold air.

"Damn it!" Kaiba cursed, he brought his shaking fist back down to his side. _I should have answered her!_ He thought; starting to run in the direction that she did, _I Love Her, Damn it!_

He tripped over some kind of vine and landed gargoyle style next to another body. Kaiba gasped when he saw whose unconscious body was beside him.

"Serenity!" Kaiba whispered, running his hands over her body to check for anything that was broken. "Damn!" He cursed again, spotting her cut open ankle. The thorn right beside her ankle was covered in blood and Kaiba cursed the plant.

Turning her over, Kaiba carefully picked her up and carried her toward the waiting limo he had ordered to stay there while he was at this little 'get together' that Mokuba made him go to.

Knowing that Yugi would take care of Mokuba, Kaiba quickly placed Serenity's limp body into the seat next to him. If she liked it of not when she woke up, she was going to have to stay with him tonight.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mokuba," Yugi asked the younger Kaiba, "Did you here that?"

Everybody in the game shop heard the sound of a motor start up and drive away.

"Yeah..." Mokuba had a sad mixed with happiness look on his face.

"What do you think happened?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know," Mokuba answered, pulling out a Kaiba Corporations cell phone, "But I'm _fixing_ to find out!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile, outside of the game shop; a black cell phone that was lying on the grass, by the vine, started to ring...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Crap!" Kaiba said as he was checking his pockets for his cell phone; he must have dropped it when he almost tripped.

He _was_ going to call Mokuba and tell him to stay at Yugi's tonight, knowing that Mokuba would be thrilled to sleep at the King of Games house; but for some reason, he couldn't find his cell phone.

He looked over at Serenity's sleeping form and smiled, _You've cause me so much trouble..._ He thought jokingly, removing a few stray hairs from her face just as she did when he gave her a ride over to Mai's house that night.

He really didn't realize _how_ much he loved her...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"He's not there!" Mokuba stated after he gave up after three tries, "Seto always answers his cell phone!"

He turned his attention back to his cell phone and scrolled down his address book, his button stopping on a number that was new in his contact list.

_Serenity Wheeler (Seto's future girlfriend)  
__Cell: 570-482-8886  
__Home: (972)-636-8445_

Mokuba smiled at the little nickname that he gave Serenity the first day he saw Kaiba warm up to her; and that was about 2 to 3 weeks ago...

Pushing the 'Yes' button, Mokuba hoped that one of the two 'lovebirds' would answer the phone.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_When I'm lost,  
__In the rain,  
__In your eyes I know I'll find the Light to,  
__Light my way..._

The slow song silently filled Kaiba's ears, not by his head or the radio that was turned on low, but by something else...

_When I'm scared, losing ground,  
__When my world is going crazy,  
__You can turn it all around and when I'm down you're there,  
__Pushing me to the top._

_You're always there giving me all you've got._

_For a shield from the storm,  
__For a friend,  
__For a love to keep me safe and warm,  
__I turn to you._

_For the strength to be strong,  
__For the will to carry on,  
__For everything you do,  
__For everything that's true._

_I turn to you..._

Once Kaiba heard the main verses, he knew _what_ the song was, but didn't know _where_ it was coming from...

_For the arms to be my shelter,  
__Through all the rain,  
__For truth that will never change,  
__For someone to lean on._

_For a heart I can rely,  
__On through anything,  
__For the one who,  
__I can run to..._

It took that much of the song to figure out where it was coming from, Serenity's right pocket.

Wondering what it could possibly be, Kaiba reached into her pocket and gripped a small something. When he pulled it out, he felt stupid when he didn't realize that it was a ringing cell phone.

He hesitated to answer it, but it might be Yugi so Kaiba placed it upon his ear.

"Hello?"

"Seto, is that you?"

Kaiba's head struck with familiarity when he heard his little brother's voice, "Yes, it's me Mokuba..."

"Where are you?"

"Uh..." Kaiba looked around, first, to the body of Serenity, then the back of the bald headed driver, "In the limo..."

"What happened?"

"Well, Serenity said that she loved me and--"

"What? Really? Did you say it back?"

"Mokuba, please, just let me tell you first!"

"Oh, sorry..."

"I really didn't answer her, and I guess she thought that I didn't love her back so she ran off, and I ran after her." He paused as real ashamed tears came to his eyes, Kaiba cleared his throat and continued, "I found her unconscious and her ankle was cut open..."

"Seto..."

"Mokuba..." Kaiba whispered, one tear sliding down his cheek, "What have I done?"

Mokuba was silent; he never thought that his brother felt so strongly about anyone else before; besides him. "Seto..." He repeated, wanting to hug and comfort the troubled CEO.

"Mokuba, just stay at Yugi's tonight, and just remind Mai that Serenity is staying at _her_ house tonight."

A sly grin played its way on Mokuba's face, "Oh," He said, "I'll remind her..."

"You better go, before the 'King of Games' gets into your business."

"Seto, I'm going to make you see that he's not like that!"

"Yeah, believe whatever you want kid."

"See ya later!"

"Bye."

Kaiba hung up the cell phone and placed it in the front pocket of his jacket. Serenity was still unconscious and her head was resting on his lap.

"I Love You Too..." He whispered, placing a warm kiss on Serenity's unmoving lips.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter Ten

I am SO SORRY!!!!! I couldn't get back to you right after band camp, and that I couldn't write because my aunt was here and I couldn't get on the computer...but I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD BECAUSE I'M HOPING THAT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!!!! C-ya later!!!

_Sailor Dark_


	11. Together Once Again

Hello again!!! I hope you enjoy this Chapter!!!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song I Turn to You by Christina Aguilera!!!_**

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Eleven- Together Once Again..._

"Yugi?" A boy with shaggy black hair called into the depths of the King of Duel Monsters room, "Yugi?"

"What is it now, Mokuba?" Yugi's voice came from the darkness of the room; his voice wasn't annoyed because this was the tenth time Mokuba had awoken him from his sleep, but Yugi's voice was full of concern for the younger Kaiba.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, sitting up; his hair caught the glitter of the full moon through the window.

Like the other nine times, Mokuba stayed silent and turned around to walk back out of the room again, Yugi saw the fear in his eyes and called to him.

"Would you like to sleep with me?"

Mokuba turned back around, his eyes held relief and gratitude. He practically ran over to Yugi's bed, jumping under the covers and shivering. Apparently, something was on Mokuba's mind.

Yugi mumbled a goodnight and laid back down, his head on his pillow, drifting off in hopefully a sleep that Mokuba wouldn't wake him from until morning.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba carefully placed Serenity's unconscious form on his bed, he knew that he loved her and would do anything to help her from this fitful slumber.

But it was up to her.

She, in her mind, had the choice of coming back to this world.

"Please..." He whispered, cupping her half warm cheek and placing a kiss upon it, "Please be okay..."

Hours later, Serenity had still not awoken and Kaiba still stayed at her side, half asleep because his body protested that he needed it.

So, in this need, Kaiba rested his head down next to Serenity's and wrapped his arms around her waist and let sleep take away his fears and worries...

_Kaiba's Dream..._

_Soaring in the clear blue sky, Kaiba realized that he was flying on pearly white Angel Wings. He was flying over a field of wildflowers; he felt a brush of wings on the tips of his and looked to his right._

_It was his beloved Serenity._

"_Serenity!" He gasped, then he made an attempt to grab her and hug her with all of his strength, but Serenity flew out of reach and giggled at his surprised expression._

_Serenity landed and touched her bare feet unto the grass below; she was wearing a white robe that dangled on her body effortlessly. She bent down and picked a wildflower, folding her white wings to her sides._

_Kaiba took the chance to examine his own clothing, he too was wearing a white robe, but it was split down the middle, showing his bare chest._

_Carefully, Kaiba landed next to Serenity and also folded his wings. Serenity was standing in front of him, a wildflower to her lips; she was beaming at him._

_Caught up in the moment, Kaiba leaned closer to Serenity, yearning to touch his lips against hers..._

_Suddenly, a white flash snatched Serenity up._

_Kaiba opened his eyes and saw a Pegasus with a rider and Serenity clutching onto the rider's waist; the smile had left her lips._

_Kaiba's icy eyes narrowed when he saw who the rider was._

_Joey Wheeler..._

_Joey was glaring a Kaiba, he silently gave a warning to Kaiba to stay away from Serenity with his eyes._

_Silent as stars, the two flew off into the blue sky, Kaiba was left behind..._

Kaiba awoke with a start then recognized his surrounding, an unconscious Serenity lying beside his warm body.

"Serenity..." He murmured, his face in her auburn hair, "Don't ever leave me like that..." He said, remembering the dream...

"I love you too much..."

Everything was quiet for a few seconds before Serenity started to stir, her eyes twitching with discomfort; her face creased in a frown.

"Serenity?" Kaiba whispered, afraid of his own voice; since it failed him.

At the sound of her name, Serenity's eyes fluttered open and she was met with the handsomely concerned face of Seto Kaiba. She immediately smiled, haven forgotten about before.

"Serenity, there's something I need to tell you..."

Serenity froze; memories from her confessing to blacking out; Kaiba saw the very life drain out of her face and he pulled her into a hug, as if to say 'Don't leave me...'

"Kaiba..." Serenity whispered, she was seconds away from crying again; she knew he was going to reject her...she began to run her fingers in his chocolate brown hair.

"Serenity..." He breathed, he pulled away to look at her face.

Smiling warmly, Kaiba kissed her passionately on the lips, making it deeper every second that she responded.

Finally pulling away, Kaiba kept his face close to hers and whispered a small something...

"I Love You."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Joey, 're you gonna finish tha'?" Came the slurred voice of Tristan, he apparently didn't know that Joey was asleep; Tristan, Joey and Duke were going to have bad hangovers tomorrow...

Without waiting for an answer, Tristan staggered over to Joey's sleeping form and grabbed the half drunken bottle of beer out of his hands and took a big gulp.

Losing his balance, Tristan fell on the floor in a deep sleep; the fall didn't even hurt him. Across the room, Duke just shook his undrunken head; Tristan had some kind of drinking problem.

_Oh well, he must know that he can't have Serenity..._ Duke smirked, he had no idea what was happening to Serenity right now, _Maybe because he knows that Serenity's mine!_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That certain life sparkle came back into Serenity's eyes, face filling with the effects of an upcoming blush. Kaiba just smiled and leaned forward again to kiss her.

"I love you too." Serenity whispered when Kaiba broke away to get some air, but only air; soon, the CEO was kissing her swollen lips again and again.

That dream came back to his mind again, it wasn't long before he told her about it. He felt something deep inside of himself stir, as if to awaken from a long slumber; Seto Kaiba felt a sense, a sense of completion...

"Kaiba?" Serenity's voice purged through his thoughts.

"Shhh..." He cooed, placing a slender finger over her mouth, "Call me Seto..."

Kaiba removed his finger and allowed her to speak, he couldn't help but noticed the worry that shone in her eyes.

"Seto..." She hesitated, "What are we going to tell Joey?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter Eleven

Just to tell you, this fic is _far_ from over!!!!!!

_Sailor Dark_


	12. Soul Mates Never Part

Hello again, I hope you are having a great summer!!! This chapter is dedicated to my best sister-friend Corkey!!! She called me just to tell me that I needed to write this chapter and fast!!! So, thank her for the fast update!!!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show called Yu-Gi-Oh or the song I Turn to You by Christina Aguilera**_

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Twelve- Soul Mates Never Part_

The Sun's rays peeked through a window and shone down on the sleeping trio. Duke awoke with a start and disgustingly peeled Tristan's hangover body off of him. He and Joey thought that pining Duke down and falling asleep on him was a 'fun' game...

_Sick animals!_ He thought; Duke was in a particularly bad mood this morning. He was thinking about Serenity all night and he was also annoyed with Joey because he spent the whole night trying to ask him if he approved of him asking Serenity out.

But he didn't know about Kaiba and Serenity yet...

_Her love will be mine!_ He thought, locking Joey's apartment door behind him. Once he called for a limo, he made his way over to Mai's house; he needed to have a little talk with Serenity...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey Mokuba, are you up?" Yugi questioned the sleeping Kaiba, then, in a quick and painless movement, Yugi yanked the sheets off of Mokuba.

"Hey, Yugi!" Mokuba yelled and started to grab the sheets, "Let me sleep!"

"Nope, you need to get up Mokuba; I've been up three hours already and its 12:00 in the afternoon!"

Mokuba just grunted in reply and pulled at the tightly gripped sheets once more, but Yugi was strong and didn't let go.

"Yugi! Let me sleep!"

Yugi just chuckled and let go of the sheets, Mokuba immediately snatched them up and covered them snugly around himself.

Yugi shook his head and walked out of the room, _I guess Kaiba lets him sleep in late..._ He thought, shaking his head amusedly, _Yami, do you think that Serenity's over at Kaiba's right now?_

_Probably, I just pray that they didn't do anything wrong..._

_Me too..._

Yugi closed the mind link and walked downstairs and over to the game shop counter. Pulling out a key from inside a drawer, Yugi walked over to the door and opened it, turning around the 'Open' sign.

He sighed and walked back over to the counter, ready for a days boring work...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They left her question unanswered when they fell asleep right after, Kaiba took the courtesy to wrap Serenity's ankle; that cut was going to leave a scar.

But Kaiba took in the sight that Serenity made, her hair framed her face as she slept and her body moved in time with her deep breathing.

"So beautiful..." Kaiba whispered, cupping her cheek. Serenity didn't move, and Kaiba placed a soft, passionate kiss on her lips; waking her from her slumber.

"Good Morning," Kaiba said as Serenity opened her brown eyes to him; they sparkled with the same love that Kaiba saw in her eyes last night.

"Good Morning," Serenity answered, "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour."

"Watching me?"

"Yes." Was the answer, Kaiba _was_ going to get up and work on some things for Kaiba Corp., but seeing Serenity sleep kept him in bed longer.

Serenity blushed, "You didn't have to..." She trailed off and looked deep into Kaiba's icy blue eyes.

"I _wanted_ to..." He said, giving her another passionate kiss. He threw back the covers in one quick fluid motion and Serenity shivered at the sudden cold, "Get up, you."

"Seto!" Serenity cried trying to grab the out-of-reach sheets from Kaiba, "Do you _always_ keep your room this freezing?"

"It doesn't bother me," Kaiba replied with a shrug, letting her have the sheets, "I've gotten used to it."

"Well I haven't!" Serenity growled, snatching the sheets up.

"You're not a morning person are you?"

"Nope, never have been and never will!"

Kaiba chuckled and crawled out of the bed, stretching, he made his way over to the bathroom. Soon, Serenity heard shower water running, which made her blush and feel trusting because Kaiba trusted her to stay there while he was in the shower.

Serenity sighed and laid her head back down on the pillow, her life was perfect except for one problem...

_Joey doesn't know..._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duke ordered his limo to make its way over to Mai's house, but he didn't know that Serenity wasn't there...

He remembered the day when Serenity came crying to him about the job that Kaiba offered her, and then the confrontation that he made to her when he whispered into her ear.

_He's going to pay!_ Duke thought, twirling a piece of his black hair between his fingers, _And I'll see to it!_

His limousine stopped right outside of Mai's house, hoping that she was awake; Duke stepped out of the limo and made his way up to Mai's doorstep. Knocking as lightly as he could, Duke put on a disarranged smile and greeted Mai with a hello when she opened the door.

"Is Serenity here?" Duke asked, looking beyond her shoulder.

"Er...yeah..." Mai answered, stepping in front of him, "She's still sleeping..."

"Oh..." Duke replied, "Well, could you tell her that I stopped by?"

"Sure, I'll tell her," Mai said, thanking God that her brain worked up a lie so fast.

"Alright," Duke was apparently not happy because he flashed Mai a frown before turning on his heel and walking back to his limousine. _Damn!_ He thought, stepping into the limo.

Mai hurriedly shut the door and grabbed her phone; Yugi had called or told everybody that Serenity was 'sleeping' at Mai's last night. She remembered when Yugi told her that Duke was going to give the message to Joey, when he woke up.

The Mai realized with a gasp, Duke didn't know about Serenity and Kaiba yet!

Quickly, Mai dialed Serenity's cell phone number and impatiently waited for her to pick up.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_When I'm lost,  
__In the rain,  
__In your eyes I know I'll find the light,  
__To light my way..._

Serenity heard the song, and reached into her pocket; but her cell phone was not in there. The song was coming from somewhere else in the room...

_When I'm scared, losing ground,  
__When my world is going crazy,  
__You can turn it all around and when I'm down your there,  
__Pushing me to the top._

_You're always there giving me all you've got._

Serenity had programmed her phone to play that song when somebody was calling her; she had programmed it the day after her a Kaiba had kissed in his limo; while he was taking her to Mai's house...

Mai!

_Mai can't cover for me forever!_ Serenity thought franticly, for some unknown reason, the ring of her cell phone was coming from a basket that Serenity saw a maid put clothes in.

_For a shield,  
__From the storm,  
__For a friend,  
__For a love to keep me safe and warm._

_I turn to you..._

Digging reluctantly through the dirty clothes basket, Serenity found her phone in the shirt that Kaiba was wearing earlier.

"Hello?" She asked, putting the shirt back into the basket.

"Serenity! You've got to get over here now!"

"Mai! Why? What happened?"

Mai gave a sigh on the other end of the phone, "Duke just stopped by and he wanted to see you! You know that he and Tristan have a big crush on you! And I don't think that he knows about you and Kaiba yet!"

Serenity gasped, "What if he finds out?"

"Then, Seren, that will break his heart..."

Serenity closed her eyes for a moment and thought frantically, _Oh-no! Now what am I going to do! I just can't leave Seto!_ She turned her head around to the door, at that moment, she heard the shower water stop.

"Serenity, are you there?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, yeah; listen, call Duke's cell phone and tell him that I'm awake. I'll get Seto to take me over there before he finds out."

"Alright," Mai replied, "But you better hurry up!"

"I will, I will! Just call him!"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye!"

Serenity turned around to meet a fully dressed Kaiba with wet hair, "Call who?" He asked.

Serenity was breathing hard now, along with that conversation and Kaiba sneaking up on her; she was scared out of her wits!

"Oh Seto," She replied, "If I don't get to Mai's fast, then Duke will probably tell Joey that something is wrong! I can't take that risk!"

"Well," He said, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his car keys, "Lets go then."

"Oh thank you!" Serenity slipped her shoes on as well and limped after Kaiba; pain was soaring through her body with every step. Soon, Kaiba was way ahead of her.

"Wait Seto!" She called, "I can't walk that fast!"

Kaiba stopped and turned around to meet a limping Serenity coming toward him. Quickly, he ran over to her and picked her up, carrying her the rest of the way to his limousine.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Why couldn't she be awake?!?_ Duke thought, and then his cell phone started to ring. When Mai's house number popped up, he hurriedly pushed the 'yes' button, hoping to hear Serenity's voice.

"Hello?"

"Duke, I just called to tell you that Serenity just woke up and you could come over and see her now."

"Thanks!" He mumbled and hung up, then ordered his driver to turn around and head back to the blonde head's house.

He was just lucky enough that Mai's house was only a few blocks away...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Hurry Serenity!_ Mai thought, pacing back and forth in her living room. Then she heard a crunch of wheels on her driveway and thanked the heavens, but when she looked out side the window, she was met Duke, getting out of his limo for the second time.

_Oh-no!_ She thought, placing the drapes back over the window, _I guess he didn't drive very far away! But how am I going to let him see Serenity, when she's not even here?!?_

Then she heard another crunch of wheels, stepping out of the house this time, Mai saw Seto Kaiba's limousine pull into the drive way...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_We're too late!_ Serenity thought as she saw the other limo in the driveway, then she saw Duke Devlin stepping out of it. Hurriedly, Serenity unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Why is she with HIM!_ Duke thought, putting on a false smile. He walked over to her and stopped in front of her and Kaiba; who was slamming his limousine door and walking up to stand behind Serenity.

"Yugi said that you were at Mai's!" Duke practically yelled, making Serenity flinch, "What's going on?"

"Duke," Serenity whispered, looking down at her feet, "Please don't tell Joey..."

Duke looked surprised for a moment; he looked from Serenity to Kaiba and back to Serenity again. Then it hit him, "Are you dating him?" He whispered; his heart was broken as he motioned to Kaiba.

"Yes..." Serenity answered, grabbing for Kaiba's hand, "I love him..."

Angrier that he was before; Duke stomped off and got back into his limo. Ordering his driver to drive, he back out around Kaiba's limo and made his way back over to Joey's apartment to tell him what just happened.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter Twelve!

Don't you just HATE Duke? Well, I'm sure most of you do now! Oops! Oh, well, I don't have anything against Duke; I just had to spice the storyline up a bit. Well, how do you like it? Just review and tell me what you think, until next time...

_Sailor Dark_


	13. Surprises, Hurt, and Betrayal

Hello!!! What's up my reviewers? I'm a little hyper today so I just wanted to ask ya'll what ya'll thought about the last chapter! Just send in a review for this one too!!! And thanks to Corkey again, she gave me the idea of a certain part in this chapter!!! **_Everybody yells: WE ALL LOVE CORKEY!!!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera!!!**_

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Thirteen- Surprises, Hurt, and Betrayal_

"Duke, wait!" Serenity screamed after the retreating car. Mai was standing on the stairs that lead to her front door; she had a shocked expression on her face. While Kaiba was cursing Duke in his head, he put a hand on Serenity's shoulder, whispering words of comfort into her ear...

Serenity was filled with shock, betrayal, and hate at the same time. She felt so guilty, keeping all this from her brother...

_How could I be so stupid!_ The thought raged in her head like wildfire. _He'll never trust me again..._

Slowly, salty, crystalline tears came down her cheeks freely.

"Hey," Kaiba whispered softly, turning her around and wiping away every tear that came, "Please don't cry..."

But she couldn't help it; she betrayed her only sibling and hurt someone that she cared for. She knew that Duke has tried to get her to go out with him; they even went out on a date once, but Serenity didn't feel the connection with Duke as she felt with Kaiba.

"Seto..." She whispered; Kaiba pulled her into his embrace and hug her tightly, never wanting to let go. Serenity could barely make eye contact with him.

She couldn't ask Kaiba to take her home; with all of the guilt she felt, even if Duke didn't tell him, she would still feel like he knew...and turn accusing eyes on her every time she walked passed him...

"Serenity..." Mai was standing next to them now, her blonde hair moving slightly in the wind that just formed, "Are you going to be okay?"

Turning to meet her, Serenity slowly shook her head 'yes' and more tears came down her cheeks. Her eyes filled with pain and guiltiness; Mai has never seen her act with so much sorrow in her life!

Kaiba immediately perked up, "Hey," He said soothingly, "Lets go and talk your brother through it, we can't keep this from him for long, you know..."

Serenity shook her head again and followed Kaiba back to the limo, she knew she would have to tell Joey sooner or later; it depended on how far the relationship went...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duke's white limousine stopped once again, outside of Joey's apartment building. It hurt him to the core when Serenity had grabbed Kaiba's hand and told him that she loved him.

With her love belonging to someone else, how could he express his feelings for her?

But her sweet, gentle ways of life couldn't keep him angry at her for long.

He noticed that Tristan's car had gone, _Wonder if Tristan sobered up before he left?_ Duke thought jokingly; it was hard to believe that he joked in this mood. He knew that Joey didn't drink as much as Tristan did, so maybe telling him that his sister was going out with a cold hearted bastard would actually _go_ through his brain.

Duke laughed bitterly, knocking on Joey's apartment door; ready to tell him that his sister was a traitor.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on!" Joey called from inside; Duke's hopes had dropped, it sounded like Joey had just woke up and it would take a couple of hours before _anything_ went through his brain.

"Whatcha want Duke?" Joey slurred, trying to stand up strait.

"I've come to tell you news about your sister." Duke answered, stepping into the small apartment, "I'm afraid it's not good..."

"What is it?" Joey said as he stumbled over to his cluttered couch. Duke preferred to stand.

"Serenity's dating Seto Kaiba," Duke started, "I saw them."

"Yeah, right! She'd never do tha'!" Joey's words had told Duke that his words had not gotten through to his head.

"It's true!" Duke yelled, he was very impatient now, "Don't you believe me?"

Joey shook his shaggy blonde head, "Maybe you could write it on a note and I'll laugh at it later!"

_Maybe I will..._ Duke thought, taking the writing pad and pencil from beside the apartment phone, _Maybe I will..._

On the pad, he wrote:

_Hey Joey,_

_You won't believe what I saw! You know, last night when Yugi said that Serenity was spending the night at Mai's house? Well, I went over there this morning and I saw Serenity get out of Seto Kaiba's limousine! I didn't want to wake you so I'm just gonna slip this under the door...maybe you should talk to Serenity about this..._

_See ya later,  
__Duke Devlin_

Duke smiled wickedly and placed the note to where you could step on in when you walked through the door. _I will get my revenge on you Seto Kaiba!_ He thought, leaving the apartment and driving over to his game shop...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba drove slowly so Serenity could get a hang of herself, for some odd reason, she had put the air conditioner on full blast and had put her face in front of it.

_Women..._ Kaiba thought and rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She replied, turning her head to face him. Kaiba was shocked when he saw no traces of tears coming from her face.

"How did you do that?"

"Mai taught me," Serenity answered, laughing. Her laugh was bitter, Kaiba noticed; Serenity was in no mood to joke around.

Like Serenity, Kaiba was even afraid of what would happen when they told Joey all about what has been going on between them.

When they drove up to her and Joey's apartment building, Kaiba saw Serenity trying not to cry as she used her key to unlock the apartment door. Joey voice rang out from inside.

"Who's there?"

"Joey, it's me, Serenity." She called out to him as she and Kaiba stepped into the small apartment space.

_Mai was right!_ Serenity thought when she saw a couple of beer cans laying around, behind her she heard Kaiba snort; as if to hold back his laughter at the thought of a Wheeler getting drunk.

Then she felt a crunch under her foot and bent down to pick up a piece of paper and unfolded it. She was shocked when she read the note that Duke had left Joey.

Serenity shot Kaiba a warning glance and saw Joey looking at them glassy-eyed on the couch.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked.

"Nothing, Joey..." Serenity stammered, shoving the note inside of her pocket; she didn't even get to read it.

Joey's eyes suddenly widened when he saw Kaiba standing beside his beloved sister.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

The truth suddenly dawned on both Kaiba and Serenity, and then Serenity hurriedly asked, "Didn't Duke come and visit you?"

"Yeah, I've done forget what he was telling me though..." Joey's face was creased in a frown, trying to remember.

_Whoa, bad hangover..._ Serenity thought, if Duke _did_ tell Joey about her and Kaiba, then he must have forgotten.

"Well, I...uh..." Serenity was trying to make up a lie about Kaiba's presence here but she couldn't, she was glad that Kaiba stepped in for her.

"Listen Wheeler," Kaiba's voice turned cold, even though he liked Serenity, he was still not fond of her brother. "I'm only here because Serenity and I needed to get some supplies that is required to do an over-the-summer project that the teacher has assigned us."

"Well, get it and go!" Came Joey's growled answer. Serenity started to walk toward the small kitchen and Kaiba followed.

"Joey doesn't remember!" Serenity whispered franticly, pulling out the note that Duke left, "And look at this!"

Kaiba quickly read the note and handed it back to Serenity, and she quickly hid it behind her back when Joey came into the small room.

"Get everything?" He asked, eyeing Kaiba with hate and disgust.

"Um, yeah Joey...we were just leaving..." Serenity secretly shoved the note into one of the kitchen counter drawers, "We best be going; I'll be back later Joey!" Serenity called as her and Kaiba walked out of the apartment. Once they were outside, both of them let out their breath as if they were holding it all the time that they were in there. Serenity gave Kaiba a weak smile, one which he returned.

"That was close!" Serenity said as they walked out of the apartment building and back over to Kaiba's limousine. The uncomfortable car ride left them both speechless as to what had just happened, and then Kaiba decided to change the subject that was in both of their minds.

"Do you still want to go to that dinner party?" He asked; Mokuba set them up to go to the USA together before they had discovered their love for each other.

"Of course, Seto!" Apparently, this question had offended her somehow, "Just because my brother doesn't know doesn't mean I can't go!" Then she added this with a sly smile, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him!"

"One problem," Kaiba replied, grinning at her sly smile, "How are you going to tell you brother that you'll be going to the US with me?"

"I've already figured that out," Serenity answered, all the fear and tears that she felt earlier seemed to have vanished. "My mom lives over in the US, so I could just say that I'm going to visit her."

"You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now."

Serenity grinned and leaned over and gave Kaiba a kiss on the cheek. Kaiba gave her a sideways smirk at the fact that he couldn't kiss her back because he was driving.

"You're going to make me have a wreck, you know."

Serenity smiled at his arrogance and kissed the very corner of Kaiba's mouth; making his lips twitch. Kaiba wanted so much just to take her and kiss her all over.

"You're asking for it."

"Oh, really?"

Serenity reached her hand over and gently started to rub his leg.

Kaiba smirked at her and pulled to the opposite side of the road that his mansion was on.

"You know," Serenity started, returning his smirk, "Your house _is_ just right over there..."

"And?" Kaiba challenged, putting on the breaks, "What's your point?"

Serenity noticed that Kaiba was inching closer to her, and knowing what he wanted, Serenity pulled his face into hers and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Serenity pulled away from Kaiba for a breath of air and slowly, without him noticing, Serenity reached her other hand behind her and tugged on the car door's handle.

Kaiba heard a click and felt Serenity pull away from him for the second time. She gave him a wicked smile and opened the door behind her, making sure there weren't any cars in the road, Serenity jumped out of the limo and ran across the street.

On the other side, Serenity waved a hello.

Kaiba smirked and opened his door and shut it when he was out; walking around the car and shutting Serenity's door as well.

Kaiba also made sure that no cars were coming and ran across the street to her. When he was about half way there, Serenity gasped and ran into the direction of the Kaiba mansion.

Slowly, rain began to sprinkle down and Serenity stopped and looked up, letting it fall on her face freely; not knowing that Kaiba had caught up to her and was slowly creeping up behind.

Serenity let out a gasp when Kaiba put his hands over her closed eyes; in a quick movement, he was in front of her and placed another hot passionate kiss on her lips, making it deeper than before.

"Seto..." Serenity groaned as Kaiba started to trail kissed down her neck, her fingers started to run through his wet hair.

"Seto, what are you doing?!"

Kaiba looked up from Serenity's neck and saw an amused Mokuba standing on the front door step. Serenity just blushed and looked down at her soaked shoes, embarrassed to how they were caught.

"And," Mokuba continued, putting his hands on his hips, "Why is your limo parked across the street?"

"Mokuba," Kaiba quickly changed the subject, "Why don't you fetch a guard and tell him to put it away?"

A scowl appeared on Mokuba's face, he apparently knew that Kaiba wasn't going to tell him anything; beside him, Serenity giggled as silent as she could.

Kaiba smirked and surprised the girl by picking her up and carrying her into the mansion.

As he made his way over toward the living room, Serenity said, "Okay, you can put me down now!"

"Alright, your highness." Kaiba let Serenity's body slip through his arms a little; Serenity instinctively grabbed a hold of his neck more tightly.

"Seto!" She protested, "Quit that!"

"You told me to put you down!"

"You knew what I meant!"

"Oh, you mean this..."

Kaiba let her fall completely through his arms and she landed with a flop on his couch. Then, he kneeled down beside her and slowly inched closer to her face...

"I swear, is this _all_ you do?!"

It was Mokuba again.

"Mokuba," Kaiba replied, "Don't you have a Playstation game to beat?"

"Yeah," Mokuba answered, "And Serenity's lying on the controller."

Kaiba saw the game system in the middle of the floor and a game on 'pause' on the large TV screen on the opposite side of the wall. This was no ordinary TV, it was a big and wide as the wall itself and the wall was pretty big.

Slowly, Kaiba's icy blue eyes followed the cord that lead from the system. As Mokuba said, the cord stopped under Serenity's back; and Serenity was wondering how she didn't feel it when Kaiba dropped her there.

Serenity retrieved the device from under her and stretched her arm out to give it to Mokuba; who took it.

Mokuba was playing a racing game, which perked up Kaiba's interest, and soon, they were playing head to head with Serenity watching.

After losing to Mokuba what felt like the millionth time, Kaiba sighed and checked his watch; only to be surprised when he realized the time had just flown by.

"Serenity, I have to take you home."

"Aw, Seto, does she have to?" Mokuba whined; he had grown closer to Serenity while she was here.

Kaiba gave Mokuba a warning look and grabbed Serenity by the hand, and lead her out to a waiting limousine.

The ride was quiet; Serenity just contented herself by entwining her fingers in with Kaiba's and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Wait!" Serenity half screamed to the driver. They were just about to turn on the street to her apartment when Serenity said something; the driver stopped.

"What's the matter?" Kaiba asked, looking at her in concern.

"Seto, even if my brother knows, I don't want him to see a limo pull up in front of the apartment. You know, its not normal when you see a CEO of Kaiba Corporation driving down this street..."

"I see your point," Kaiba sighed, "It's still raining, are you sure you want to walk in this weather?"

"I'll be fine Seto," Serenity replied, "But, you don't happen to have another umbrella do you?"

Kaiba shook his head, "Nope, I'm sorry; but I am going to watch you until you disappear through those doors."

"Alright," Serenity sighed, "I had a great time today."

"Me too."

Kaiba leaned over and pressed Serenity's lips against his own, breaking apart when they needed air.

"Goodnight, Seto." Serenity said, giving him another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kaiba answered and opened the door for her and offering his hand; grateful, Serenity took it.

After another heated kiss, Kaiba stepped back into his limo and watched Serenity disappear into the doors of the apartment building; only then did he tell his driver to drive back toward his mansion.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serenity slid her key into the keyhole and turned it. When she opened the door, an anxious Joey greeted her.

"Serenity! I've been worried sick! Where were you?!"

"I was just out shopping with Mai and Tea," She replied, "There's nothing to worry about, I'm here aren't I?"

Serenity left without another word down the small hallway and opened the door to her bedroom; humming a song Joey's never heard before all the way there.

_I guess Joey's hangover let him lose a couple of hours in his life that he really could've used..._ She thought, changing into her nightclothes and slipping into the warm sheets of her bed.

Her mind drifting off into a peaceful Kaiba-filled slumber.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Later in the night, Joey awoke from his fitful sleep and decided to get a midnight snack.

He walked into the dark kitchen and flipped on the lights grabbing a box of cereal from the cabinet. After filling the full bowl with milk he realized that he needed a spoon.

Opening a drawer to get the utensil, his fingers touched a piece of paper instead. Fueled by curiosity, Joey unfolded the piece of paper and read the contents.

Surprised, Hurt, and Betrayed; Joey refolded the note and placed it inside of his nightclothes' pocket.

One thing was true...

Curiosity _does_ kill the cat...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter Thirteen!

Can you guess what parts my friend gave me the ideas for? Well, one was the part where Joey was so drunk that he couldn't remember that his sister was going out with Seto Kaiba. And the other one was where Serenity opened the door behind her so Kaiba could chase after her!!! LOL!!! Well, until next time...

_Sailor Dark_


	14. A Bruised Heart

Hellooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! I see you have come back for the fourteenth chapter, have you not? Well, enjoy and please, please, PLEASE review!!! Thanks to all of my reviewers and thanks to everybody that has sticked with me from the first chapter!!!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song called, I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera!!!**_

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Fourteen- A Bruised Heart_

_How could she do this?!?_ Joey thought, pacing around his room. Ever since he read that note last night, he had not been able to go back to sleep; he couldn't even eat the bowl of cereal than he made.

_I don't even know that it's true yet!_ He thought, he thought about asking Serenity about it, like Duke said too...but just the discovery of this was going to take him a couple of days before confronting her about it.

_But...what if...what if it...is true..._ Joey stopped pacing and checked his watch, he hurriedly got dressed and left the apartment; he didn't even want to talk to Serenity, his own sibling...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Joey?"

Serenity awoke with a start when she heard the door slam. "He must have had to go to work..." She said out loud, turning over in her bed.

"Wait a minute..."

Serenity slowly climbed out of her bed and checked Joey's work schedule that he left for her to see beside the phone.

_Monday- 12:30pm- 9:30pm  
__Tuesday- 8:00am- 5:00pm  
__Wednesday- 12:30pm- 9:30pm  
__Thursday- No work  
__Friday- 1:00pm- 4:00pm  
__Saturday- No work  
__Sunday- No work_

She slowly changed her watch to where she could see what day it was today. _It's only Saturday, why would he be leaving?_ Then she shook her head, _Might as well do some cleaning..._

She had just started to pick up the stray beer cans when then phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Serenity..."

"Hey, you left early this morning; I needed to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Well, I need to go and visit mom...I was going to ask you last night if I could go to the US for about a week..."

"Serenity, can we talk about this later?"

Serenity was appalled, "Sure Joey, where are you?"

"I'm just with Tristan; I'll be home later, okay?"

"Okay, Joey; I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Serenity hung up the receiver and took the trash out to the dumpsters, when she returned; the phone was ringing again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Seren, it's Mai."

"Hey Mai, what's up?"

"Did Duke tell Joey about you and Kaiba?"

Serenity paused for a second, "Well, yeah, but you were right Mai...Joey doesn't remember! And then we found a note to Joey from Duke telling him about us..."

Then it dawned on her, "The note!"

Serenity jumped off the couch and hurriedly made her way over to the kitchen. She opened the drawer she had put the note in and gasped when she couldn't find it.

"Serenity?" Mai asked, "What's wrong?"

"The note! You know, the one Duke left Joey? I can't find it!" Serenity gasped again, "What if he found it?!?"

"Serenity, calm down!"

"I can't! I have to find that note!"

"Serenity! Please-" Mai started, but Serenity cut her off.

"Mai! If Joey saw it and read it, then everything's over! He'll make me break up with Seto and..." Serenity paused, then lowered her voice to a whisper, "... and I'll never forgive him for that..."

Mai didn't know what to say, Joey did have a short temper fuse, but _if_ he read that note; than it must have angered him so badly that he got to the point that he didn't even want to talk to Serenity.

"Serenity, has Joey talked to you at all today?"

"Yeah, he called me a short while ago and said that he was out with Tristan...and when I asked him about me going to visit our mom in the US for a week; he told me that we would talk about it later..."

"Serenity, I have a feeling that he read that note."

"I do too." Serenity answered, tears slowly coming down her face, "And I don't know what to do..."

"Your mom? I thought that you were going to that Dinner thing with Kaiba?"

"I am, but I needed to visit my mom too...I don't want him to know that I'm going half way around to world with the man that he hates so much..."

"I see..."

"Listen, I better go. You know that Joey gets angry at me if I don't call every five minutes..."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, hon."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Serenity hung up the phone for the second time and continued her useless cleaning. She finally decided to do some laundry and went to her room to get her clothes.

When she didn't have a full load, Serenity decided to search Joey's room for any of the clothes that she needed to complete her wash.

After picking up a few items from his room Serenity grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her, on her way to the laundry room.

Deciding to put on a load of full-cotton first, Serenity carefully checked the pockets of Joey's clothes to see if he left anything in them. Then, in the pocket of night clothes that Serenity saw Joey in last night; she touched a piece of paper.

Slowly, she pulled it out and unfolded it.

Serenity had to stifle a gasp so that the people around her wouldn't stare, in her hands...

She held the exact same letter that Duke wrote to Joey.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey, Joey, what's the matter?" Tristan's voice came in through Joey's thoughts; Joey's head snapped up and he sadly turned his head to met Tristan's.

"Joey?" Tristan was surprised at the sadness that clouded them.

"Tristan, do you think that Serenity's is dating Kaiba?"

"What?" Tristan asked, even more surprised that Joey would ask him such a question.

Both of the teenage boys were sitting on the couch of Tristan's apartment, Joey was lying his head back on the back rest of the couch and Tristan was perked up and staring at Joey in surprise.

"I...found a note last night and it was from Duke...he said that Serenity was going out with Kaiba and I was wondering if you knew...and I don't think Serenity knows that I know..."

"You've got to talk to her, man."

"I know, but when I called just a minute ago...she wanted to talk to me about going over to the US and visiting our mom for a week...I told her that we would talk about it later..."

"Yeah, she's visiting your mom, what's Kaiba got to do with it?"

"Everything! Can't you see that she might be going somewhere with Kaiba?! What if she goes...and I never she her again...?"

Tristan took a deep breath, trying to collect and believe the fact that Serenity was dating the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. "Joey, do you think that she would go to America with Kaiba?"

The question was sarcastic.

Joey caught the humor, "Yeah, I see..." Then he laughed, "Like she would do that! What was I thinking?!"

But he didn't know that it _was_ true...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter Fourteen!

Yay, another chapter completed (Yes, I know it was short!!!) and I just want to let you know that I'm working on the Prologue of another story called:

_When Swords Clash Together..._

It's a Fire Emblem story and (If you're a Fire Emblem fan...) Eliwood and Lyn are going to become a couple. You can read the summary of it in my profile. Until next time...

_Sailor Dark_


	15. Cuts and Deeper Cuts

Again, Hello to ALL of my loyal reviewers!!! I just wanted to let you know that my _Fire Emblem_ story is up, so...please read it? I already have three reviews, but I would like more so that I will be motivated to write more!!! Okay, back to why you are here...I'll warn you now, I think the next few chapters are going to be short so I really hope you don't mind because if I make the chapters shorter there will been more updates, so just bare with me...okay?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera!!!**_

**Lobs-StAcEy-Ters**- I'm not sure how many more chapters this story might be, but I do know that it might go through about...maybe...ten more chapters (Maybe more...)...you'll just have to wait and find out!

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Fifteen- Cuts and Deeper Cuts..._

Serenity was sitting anxiously on her and Joey's couch, waiting for his return so they could talk about her trip to the US. She checked her watch for the tenth time and began to tap her foot impatiently.

Then she heard a key turn in the lock and jumped up off of the couch to give her big brother a hug when he walked into the door.

"Joey, its 11:00 at night; where have you been?" Serenity asked; Joey was avoiding her eyesight.

"I told you I was out with Tristan." Joey answered, _still_ not looking at Serenity and flopping himself on the couch.

"Well..." Serenity took a seat beside him, "I was just worried, that's all..."

"Have you been cleaning all day?"

"Yeah, I just had to get my mind off a few things..."

Joey knew what she wanted to talk about; he brought himself to meet her brown eyes with his.

"Serenity...when are you leaving for America?"

Serenity looked surprised at Joey, _if_ he read that note then why was he letting her go to the US?

"Joey, I don't have to go if you don't want me to..."

Joey shook his head, "No, I want you to go...you haven't seen mom for a while now..."

"Are you sure, Joey?"

"Yeah, so when are you leaving?" Joey replied, getting up from the couch and heading for the kitchen; Serenity rolled her eyes, but followed him so she could give him her answer...

"The day after tomorrow."

"Monday?" Joey asked, "But that's not enough time for me to say goodbye..."

"Joey, I'm not leaving for good...just for a week, I'll come back, I promise." Serenity replied to her brother's bowed head; even if it was just for a week, she knew that her brother would cry as if she is leaving him forever.

Upon seeing a tear slide across his cheek, Serenity walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm not leaving you forever...." She whispered into his ear.

"I just need to collect my thoughts..."

"It just feels like I failed as a brother, you know; with you leaving and all..." Joey replied, letting her go. "But I can't blame you for going and seeing mom..."

"Why don't we sleep on it?"

Joey looked up at his sister.

"I know this is a lot for you to handle, so why don't we get to sleep; we might feel a little better about all this tomorrow."

Joey smiled and shook his head and followed Serenity down the small hallway to their bedrooms. After exchanging 'goodnights' they both walked into their separate bedrooms.

After Serenity had changed into her nightclothes, something glinting on her nightstand caught her attention.

It was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon crystal necklace that Serenity had bought for Kaiba a couple of days ago, on his birthday.

_I'll give it to him tomorrow..._ She thought, crawling inside the warm sheets of her bed. She was still confused about if Joey read the note or not, if he did, then why was he letting her go to America?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Seto?" Mokuba asked his big brother, he was standing over his Kaiba's sleeping form and eating a box of hot & spicy Cheez-its.

"Are you up yet?"

Kaiba rolls over; his eyes are still shut from the Sun shining through the curtains, "What are you eating?" He asked, hearing the crunching noises that filled the room.

"Cheez-its, why?"

"Because it's--"

Kaiba was cut off by the phone beside his bed ringing, he went to pick it up, but Mokuba got to it first.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mokuba...is your brother there?"

Mokuba smirked as he recognized Serenity's voice, "Well, he just woke up..."

"Who is it, Mokuba?" Kaiba's voice interrupted the small conversation that was going on; he said the question loud enough for Serenity to hear.

Mokuba smirked again and handed him the phone.

_I go to stop doing that..._ Kaiba thought as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Seto."

Kaiba let out a sigh and robbed the sleep from his eyes, "Do you know what time it is?" He asked.

Serenity checked her watch and chuckled, "You should be up Seto, it's one in the afternoon...did you stay up to finish some paperwork?"

Kaiba chuckled with her, "Well, yeah, I did."

"You're going to get sick, doing that."

"I've been doing it for about eight years now."

"Seto!" Serenity replied, shaking her head, "You shouldn't be doing that!"

"What did you call me for?"

"Well, good morning to you too...I called to tell you two things actually..."

"Spill it."

"Well, I just wanted you to know that Joey has agreed to let me go to the States to 'visit my mom'. I convinced him for me to stay there for about a week."

"A week?" Kaiba asked, suddenly awake, "But it's only for about two days."

"I know." Was the answer.

A smirk appeared on Kaiba's face and he forced out the words, "What's the other reason?"

"Well, I bought you a present for your birthday, but I didn't have a chance to give it to you..." Serenity's voice trailed off.

"You didn't have to, you know."

"I wanted to."

"Well, why don't you come over; I could come and pick you up."

"Joey's still here, why don't you meet me over at that park by my apartment; it's peaceful there..."

"Alright, see you then; I love you."

"I love you too." Serenity replied.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Serenity replaced the receiver down and picked up Kaiba's present and clasped it around her neck and tucked in into her shirt so she wouldn't forget it, and the opened the door of her bedroom to see Joey coming out of his.

"Hey, I'm just going to meet Tea; I'll be back later, okay?"

"Alright, I'm going to meet Tristan anyway; do you want me to give you a ride." They both walked out of the apartment and Serenity locked the door.

"Thanks Joey," Serenity replied, "Can you drop me off at the park? We said we'd meet there."

"Okay."

Serenity climbed into Joey's beat up trunk and sat beside him, strapping the seat belt around her for safety.

After a quiet ride, Joey stopped his truck by the park and let Serenity out.

"I'll see you later, Joey!" Serenity called over her shoulder as she ran off.

"Bye!" Joey called back before driving away.

Serenity sighed and sat down on a nearby bench to wait; she pulled out a book from her purse and started to read. Within five minutes into the book Serenity didn't know that Kaiba's limo had pulled up and he was coming up very quietly behind her.

Quickly, Kaiba placed his hands in front of Serenity's eyes and startled, Serenity dropped her book on the grass at her feet.

"Seto!" Serenity gasped, turning around to meet his laughing eyes, "You scared me!"

"Well, you didn't come to the limo, so I thought that I would come and look for you."

"Oh, sorry; I was kind of into it." Serenity replied, pointing at her book.

Kaiba walked around the bench and picked up the book and handed it to Serenity. Serenity's eyes lit up and she took the book from Kaiba and placed it under her arm.

Then she reached up and unclasped the hook of the necklace and lifted it out from under her shirt. She took a step closer toward Kaiba and placed the dangling crystal Blue-Eyes around his neck.

"Happy Birthday." Serenity whispered; she was about to step back from Kaiba but he had snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

...and he sealed the 'happy birthday' with a hot, passionate kiss...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter Fifteen

Corkey MADE me put in the part about Mokuba eating the hot & spicy Cheez-its, I thought it was funny so I put it in. And Corkey, if you are reading this, I told you I was almost finished with this chapter so I TOLD YA SO!!! Until next time...

_Sailor Dark_


	16. If Only Time Could Turn Around Backwards

I'm guessing, since you are reading this, that you have come back for more...am I right? Well, enjoy!!! I have a question for all of you reviewers...Which one is which, is Ryou the evil one or is Bakura the evil one? I can't really remember...if you know, then tell me...and THANKS!!!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song, I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera!!! I also do not own Cheez-its or Cheez-nips, or Final Four Basketball!!!_**

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Sixteen- If Only Time Could Turn Around Backwards..._

Yugi saw them.

He saw the exchange of words and when Serenity placed the necklace around Kaiba's neck.

He saw everything.

...but he wasn't going to tell Joey...for Serenity's sake...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_If..._

Kaiba and Serenity broke apart and both made their way over to Kaiba's limousine; even though it was summer, rain clouds had started to gather and it began to look a little dark. The wind had started to pick up a bit.

"Seto, it looks like it's going to rain..." Serenity's voice trailed off as she looked up at the darkening sky; she had entwined her fingers with Kaiba's and squeezed them softly as to get his attention.

"I noticed that too..." Kaiba replied, squeezing her hand back; they both turned to each other and their eyes met, icy blue clashing with dark brown in a loving, caring way.

"I take it that you like my present?" Serenity asked curiously; smiling warmly at the man that captured her heart.

"I do," Kaiba answered, smiling back and changing the subject, "Are you ready to go to the US tomorrow?"

"Well, I really haven't started packing yet..." Serenity started, "...but I am excited about it!"

Kaiba smiled again and pulled her closer to kiss her on the forehead, "Me too..." He whispered into her hair.

They reached the limo and Kaiba kindly opened the door for Serenity; who stepped into the car and scooted over to make room for him.

Kaiba immediately thought of something.

"Hey, Serenity," He started when he sat down beside her, closed the door, and told the driver to head back over to the mansion.

"When we get back to the mansion, I've got something I want to show you."

"Alright," Serenity replied, resting her head upon Kaiba's shoulder, "I can't wait..." She yawned.

Kaiba shook his head and let this beauty beside him fall into slumber...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I _saw_ them, Tea." Yugi explained what he saw in the park to Tea, over the phone. Tea had recently fallen ill and when Yugi invited her over to the game shop, she had refused because she didn't want to spread the sickness.

"Well, they can't hide it from Joey forever, Yugi." Tea's raspy voice replied, "Mai told me the phone conversation she had with Serenity yesterday and she thinks that Joey read the note that Duke wrote Joey..." Her voice cut off when she started coughing.

"I'm sorry you're feeling like this, Tea..." Yugi apologized, "I shouldn't have called, you need your rest."

"It's okay," Tea replied, "Even though I'm sick it doesn't mean that I need to miss out on everything that goes on with the group."

Yugi chuckled, "Yeah, I guess."

"Listen, I better go; I don't think I can talk for much longer."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later...I-I love you."

"I love you too, Yugi."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Yugi returned the phone to the base and let out a sigh, he silently knew that Serenity was getting herself into a bigger hole that was too late to crawl out of...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_If Only..._

Serenity had indeed fallen asleep on the car ride to the Kaiba mansion, all the past days events had sometimes put her on sleepless nights; worrying about if Joey found out.

The limousine pulled into the long drive way and Kaiba opened the door and got out, then reached his arms back into the limo to receive Serenity before she hit the seat.

When Kaiba was carrying her toward the mansion doors, Serenity's arms wrapped around his neck; as if, in her sleep, she knew that Kaiba was carrying her.

When they reached the doorstep, Kaiba had trouble fitting his key into the keyhole. Then, after he made it inside, Kaiba saw Mokuba standing in front of him, smiling innocently.

"Why didn't you open the door?" Kaiba demanded, "You were right there!"

"I wanted to see how you got in," Mokuba replied, bringing out a box from behind his back and reached his head into it and pulled out a small square cracker.

"Now what are you eating?" Kaiba protested, walking past Mokuba and putting Serenity down on one of the many leather couches in the living room. "Cheez-its again?"

"No, Seto, Cheez-_nips­_; I got tired of Cheez-its yesterday."

"I can see why..." Kaiba mumbled, shaking his head, "Do you _ever_ stop eating them?"

Mokuba gave him a toothy smile, "Nope!"

Kaiba chuckled, "If she wakes up, tell her that I'll be in my office." He said; gesturing to Serenity's sleeping form.

"Alright, Seto!" Mokuba replied and went to sit in the recliner chair next to the couch that Serenity was laying on.

Kaiba sighed and made his way up to his office.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey parked outside Tristan's apartment and walked up the steps and knocked on his apartment door.

"It's unlocked!" Tristan's voice called out, "Come on in!"

"Hey, Tristan," Joey replied, shutting the door behind him, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I thought you would be watching the game."

"What game?" Joey asked, making his way over to and sitting down beside Tristan on his couch.

"The Final Four game, it's supposed to be the best game yet."

Joey just shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch the basketball game.

"Hey, man, what's wrong?"

Joey hinted the concern in his best friend's voice and looked at him, worry written all over his features.

"Serenity's leaving for the US tomorrow and right now she's out with Tea at the park..."

"Wait a minute," Tristan cut Joey off, "Did you say...Tea?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Tea's sick, why would she go to the park?"

Joey froze.

"Do you think she's out with..._Kaiba_?" Joey spat out his enemy's name, he was thinking about the note that Duke wrote him.

"She could be," Tristan replied, "How would we know?"

"Well," Joey lifted himself off of the couch and head for the door, he called over his shoulder, "I'm going to find out!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_If Only Time..._

Mokuba was happily munching on his box of Cheez-nips; he was watching TV when stirring caught the corner of his eye.

"Seto?" Serenity mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Nope, it's Mokuba!" Mokuba replied, turning his head to face her.

Serenity opened her eyes and got up off of the couch, lifting her arms above her head and stretching them. "Where's Seto?" She asked, putting her arms down beside her.

"In his office..." Mokuba's attention had gone back to the big screen TV in front of him.

"Uh, Mokuba, where _is_ his office?" Serenity asked sheepishly.

"Fifth floor, turn left, it's the last door on your right."

"Uh, thanks...I think..." Serenity replied, she walked out of the living room and found stairs that lead up to the next floor. She climbed the stairs and turned to her left, hoping that she would find another pair of stairs that lead up to the third floor.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tristan followed his enraged friend to his parked truck and paused outside the driver side's door when Joey had shut it.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Over to Tea's, I want to see if Serenity is really there with her."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tristan asked, stepping away from the truck so Joey could back out.

"Naw, that's okay, I need to find this out by myself."

"Okay," Tristan replied, sighing, "Bye."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_If Only Time Could..._

Serenity was on the third floor before she realized that she was lost. _Oh, great; now what am I going to do?_ She thought. Suddenly, she saw a maid exit room near her.

_Thank God!_ Serenity thought as she called out, "Excuse me," to the maid.

"May I help you?" The maid asked, giving her a questioning look.

"I'm trying to find Seto Kaiba's office; can you tell me where it is?" Serenity asked, walking over to her ray of hope.

"Of course," The maid replied, "I'll show you."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?!?" Joey half-yelled to the sick Tea in front of him. Tea winced from the tone in his voice.

"I just don't know, Joey! Maybe she's with Mai, I don't feel like thinking right now..."

"Alright," Joey sighed, "Hope you get better!"

He turned around and got back into his truck, driving off to his girlfriend's house.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_If Only Time Could Turn..._

"There it is," The maid said, pointing to a double-door room.

"Thanks," Serenity replied, waiting until the maid was gone before taking a deep breath and knocking on the cherry wood door.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You mean she's not with you either?" Joey whined as Mai shook her head.

"No, Joseph; maybe she's with Yugi." Mai replied.

"Maybe..." Joey's voice trailed off before turning around on his heel and walking back to his truck.

He had one destination on his mind...

...the Kaiba mansion...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_If Only Time Could Turn Around..._

"What?" Kaiba's voice came from inside, Serenity grasped the handle of the door and pulled it open, revealing a huge office with a leather couch and one desk in the middle.

Kaiba's harsh icy blue eyes looked up to see who it was, but immediately softened when he saw that is was Serenity.

"Hey, Sleepyhead," Kaiba said, "I see you've finally woken up."

"Yeah," Serenity replied, "Sorry about that..."

"No need," Kaiba got up from his chair and walked over to her, "I need to show you something anyway."

"Alright," Serenity replied, following Kaiba out of his office and back down the five flights of stairs.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As the mansion came into view, Joey gritted his teeth and prayed that Serenity wasn't within the walls of the house that belonged to his enemy...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_If Only Time Could Turn Around Backwards..._

"Oh, Seto, it's beautiful!" Serenity exclaimed when she saw the garden that was growing behind the mansion.

"I thought you would like it," Kaiba replied as he picked a pink rose off of the bush next to him. He brushed the silky petals across his lips before handing the flower to Serenity.

She took it and smelt it.

A beep from the room inside told Kaiba that someone was trying to reach him from the front gate. He walked over to the speaker and answered it saying, "Kaiba."

"Kaiba, you better give back my sister now if you know what's good for you!!!"

It was Joey.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter Sixteen!!!

Man, its 1:45 in the morning so don't be surprised that there are a lot of mistakes...now I can go to sleep...

Oh, right, REVIEW PLEASE!!! Until next time...

_Sailor Dark_


	17. Then This Wouldn't Have Happened

Yay!!! Another Chapter!!! Finally!!! It's just that I started marching band on August 2nd and it's from 4:00pm to 9:00pm and I wake up a 10:00am then I spend my morning down at my barn with my horse named Smoky. (Sometimes I call him, Mokie!!!) He's a quarter horse and he's not broke yet, and I have to mess with his hoofs/feet and ears until he gets used to us handling him again after not messing with him for a while!!! Then I have to make my dinner/take a shower/gather my music/and cram in last minute memory measures (Remembering the music that I have to play off!!!) for the marching band thing and I don't even have time to turn on my computer!!! Okay, once again, I'm really sorry about the real late update!!! Everything has been so busy for me and I thank all of you for waiting patiently on me!!! I hope I didn't anger you!!! LOL!!! Well, you probably want to read the story now, so I'll leave you here...and wish me luck in learning how to march AND remember an _ENTIRE_ SHOW..._WITHOUT_ MUSIC (_THREE_ PAGES, some of the songs that John Williams made)!!! Hey, I'm only a Freshman...or _Fish_, if that's what you want to call me... C-ya later!!! And kikoken, GET READING (and reviewing)!!! Corkey, I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER AND SEE YOU ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL ON AUGUST 16!!!

**THE CLASS OF '08 KICKS BUTT!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera or Cheez-its or Cheez-nips!!!**_

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Seventeen- ...Then This Wouldn't Have Happened..._

Serenity froze.

_Joey, what's he doing here!?!_ She thought franticly. Kaiba gave her a look before telling the guards to let him in.

"Seto!" Serenity whispered, sinking to her knees. She dropped the pink rose in front of her and brought her arms around to hug herself; rocking back and forth, sobs racking her body.

"Serenity..." Kaiba whispered back and crouched down beside her, pulling her into his embrace.

There was no way they could hid this from Joey now.

They just sat there, waiting for Joey to find them. Kaiba was running his fingers through her long auburn hair and whispering words of comfort into her ear. Serenity continued to cry, she knew that this was the end of their relationship and there was no way Joey would let her go to US now...

_Joey will never trust me again..._ Serenity thought, _What have I_ _done?_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yugi, has Joey made it to you yet?" Mai asked the short 18-year-old in front of her. "I sent him over here because he said Serenity wasn't over at Tea's like she said she was going to be...and both Serenity and I agree that Joey had read the note that Duke wrote him." (A/N: Did that even MAKE since?)

"Joey's not here, Mai." Yugi replied, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Well," Mai said as she turned around and walked toward the game shop door, "Call me if he comes..."

"Alright." Yugi answered.

Mai hurriedly got into her blue convertible and back out of the game shop parking spot. She knew where Joey was, and she also knew that Serenity was there with the CEO of Kaiba Cooperation.

Driving as fast as the speed limit would allow, Mai made her way over to the Kaiba mansion. Then, she reached across the seat to her purse and pulled out her cell phone then quickly looked at it to find Serenity's cell number.

Once she found it, Mai pushed the 'yes' button and the call went out...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Serenity! Where are you?!?" Joey yelled as he slammed the front door open. He was both angry with his sister and Kaiba. His sister because she was going out with this creep and Kaiba because...well, just because...for all those times that he was called a mutt...

"Serenity!!!"

A stair case was in front of him and he hurriedly climbed it, hoping that Kaiba wasn't hurting his sister in any shape or form.

The garden door was behind the staircase that Joey just ran up; caught up in his thoughts he didn't know that his beloved sister was right in front of him...behind a staircase...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serenity flinched every time she heard Joey call her name, she wanted to call back, to tell him that everything was okay...but with Kaiba being even more than a friend, things were bound to get ugly.

That oh-so-familiar song of theirs started to play on her ringing cell phone. When Serenity made no move for it, Kaiba asked her for it and she handed it to him; checking to make sure that it wasn't Joey, Kaiba answered his girlfriend's cell phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"So, she really _is_ over there with you, huh Kaiba?"

Kaiba was confused, "Who is this?"

"Mai," Mai answered, giving a sigh, "Where is she?"

"She's right next to me, crying her eyes out."

"Has Joey made it there yet?"

"Well," Kaiba answered, "He just went up a floor above us; if you called a second sooner, than he would've found us."

"You know, you're much nicer on the phone."

"Don't push it," Kaiba growled, "I don't have time for this!"

"That's the Kaiba we know and loath," Mai laughed, "I have a plan...if you want to here it..."

"It better be good."

"Okay," Mai said as she spotted the Kaiba mansion coming up in front of her, "I'm driving up and I see your mansion. Listen, tell your guards to let me in and let them let _me_ into the back. I'll grab Serenity and we'll get out of here."

"...and what about the mutt?"

Mai rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's hated nickname, "Go upstairs and keep him busy...or get one of your maids to do it; just stall him and keep him off the floor that you're on!"

"We're just on the first floor, the garden _is_ big, but just follow the stepping stones and it will lead you to the back door of the mansion."

"Alright, just have Serenity ready to...oh crap..."

"What is it?" Kaiba asked at her broken off sentence.

Mai paused for a second and watch as the rain came down harder and harder on her wind shield. She had successfully put her top up before the rain had hit, but driving in it was another problem; Mai could barley see!

"It started to rain..."

"And?"

"I can barley see, you might have problems staling Joey now, because It'll take me longer to get there and then get out of your drive way...just explain this to Serenity and I'll meet you at the back door."

Kaiba hung up the phone and handed it back to Serenity, then, taking her hands, he told her what was going to happen. She shook her head, but no words escaped her and no words he said could calm her.

Letting the guards and maids know about the plan, Kaiba picked Serenity up and moved her closer to the door. Kissing her on the forehead, he got up and checked the entire floor for Joey. When he found no sign of him, Kaiba went back to Serenity and hugged her shacking body close to his.

He felt a piece of himself being torn from all of this.

He felt like Serenity was being stolen from him.

He soon heard the soft knocking of Mai's hand on the back door and helped Serenity to her feet.

"Seto, I..." Serenity started as Mai led her out into the rain.

Mai stopped and Kaiba stepped out into the rain, he took Serenity up in his arms and hugged her gently. "Just go," He whispered, "I'll be right here when you need me."

Serenity nodded as more tears came down her face, they mingled with the rain that slipped down her face also.

"I promised you," Kaiba said as he kissed her passionately on the lips, "You'll get to the US tomorrow."

Mai quietly steered her away from Kaiba as he turned and walked back inside the mansion door. Kaiba could see the longing in her eyes as she turned and glanced at him for a final time.

Kaiba tried to squeeze the rain from his hair as a maid walked by and told him that Joey had just made it back to the first floor.

"Crap," Kaiba mumbled, as he took the towel from the maid and walked out from behind the staircase to see Joey start to twist the door handle on the front door, but then Joey caught the site of Kaiba drying his hair.

"Where's my sister?!?" Joey bellowed at him, grabbing the towel away from Kaiba and throwing it to the marble floor that they stood on. Kaiba merely smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"She's not here," Kaiba answered, and then he raised his arm and pointed to the door, "Exit's that way."

Joey gave him one, long, final glare before he realized that he just embarrassed himself in front of the icy blue-eyed CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

"Stay away from her!"

Joey turned and walked out if the mansion after he said this and got into his car and drove off. He was fuming so badly that he didn't even notice that he passed Mai, with Serenity having tears sliding down her face; one by one.

_If only time could turn around backwards...then this wouldn't have happened..._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter Seventeen...

AGAIN!!! One, I'm sorry that it's soooooooooo late!!! Two, I'm sorry that it's soooooooooo short too!!! Until next time...

_Sailor Dark_


	18. Makin' the Escape

Hey, I'm back! Since I had some free time I thought that I would write another chapter!!! Enjoy!!! Oh, and Corkey wanted me to tell you that Mai sneaking around the back of the mansion in the last chapter was her idea! There's a new song in this chapter, its country and a brand new song as well, so most of you might not have heard it!!!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs, I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera and See if I Care by: Gary Allan or Cheez-its or Cheez-nips!!!_**

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Eighteen- Makin' the Escape_

Serenity got back to her and Joey's apartment before he did. Maybe he was trying to clear his head and take a drive around, he does that when he's angry or frustrated about something and Serenity knew that she was going to get yelled at for this.

Now, she really knew that Joey read the note because he actually came to the Kaiba mansion; looking for her because she told a lie to him.

Serenity walked into her bedroom to get changed by when the sound of Joey's truck pulling up into the apartment driveway made her shiver with fear...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey, Seto!" Mokuba called out when he stepped into the front door, "I'm--"

"Alright, Alright, you don't have to yell!" Kaiba was standing in front of his younger sibling; a suitcase in his hand.

"Hey, I forgot that you were going to the US tomorrow." Mokuba replied, "How long will you be gone this time?"

"A week," Kaiba answered, remembering Serenity's words, "I'll be back November 7th."

"Oh, okay..." Mokuba said; walking up the stairs, shoulders hunched...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Serenity!"

Serenity flinched as Joey called out her name, slowly, she peeked her head out of her bedroom door to meet a wide-eyed Joey.

"How did you get here?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Mai gave me a ride..." Serenity whispered back as a tear slipped down her face and on to her cheek; she bowed her head in shame. She still hasn't changed out of her rain-soaked clothes.

"Why? Why did you do it, Seren?" Joey asked, he turned his back on her and went to sit on the couch in their living room.

Serenity followed.

"Joey, it's not what you think."

Joey's head snapped up, "How is it not like that?! I told you to stay away from him and you didn't listen! He's cold and heartless, he'll hurt you and I don't want that!"

Serenity stared at him in shock, _How could he say that about a man he barley knows!_ She thought, eyes flashing with a fiery anger.

"How would you know, Joey? He's not like that!" Angry tears were falling from her eyes; she knew that Joey would never understand. "Joey, you can't stop my heart from breaking! I trust you with Mai, why can't you trust me with Seto?!"

"How could you compare that son of a--" He caught himself and then yelled, "With Mai?! We both know that she won't do half the stuff the Kaiba has done already!"

Serenity gritted her teeth, "You don't know him, that's why you don't trust him!"

Joey looked her strait in the eyes, fiery anger meeting fiery anger, "Fine, go and date him, let him break your heart; See if I care!"

"Fine!" Serenity screamed back, running to her room.

_I saw you walkin' down the street last night,  
__I saw him walkin' by your side..._

She hit her pillow and started to cry harder, Joey just wasn't being fair! _Nothing can keep me away from Seto!_ She thought, _Not even Joey!_

_I saw the way he stopped and held you tight,  
__I saw the look in your eyes._

Wiping the tears from her eyes she walked over to her desk and ripped out a piece of paper from the notebook that she wrote the poem about her and Kaiba. Shacking, she picked up and pen and then sat down on the chair by her desk. Slowly, she began to write Joey a letter...

_Go on and tell him that you love him,  
__Go on and show him he's the one..._

She wrote:

_Dear Joey,_

_I'm going to the US; you know that you can't stop me. I can't believe that you don't trust me with Seto, but you need to know that you can trust me...I..._

She paused, tears threatening to fall again...

_Go on and give him every sacred thing,  
__That you used to save for us._

A tear caught the edge of the page as she began to write the last part of her letter:

..._I know you don't want me to have anything to do with him, but when you get to know him...he's not that bad...I hope you can forgive me, we'll talk when I get back from the US; which should be about a week. I love you no matter what, don't EVER forget that..._

_Your Little Sister,_

_Serenity_

She put the pen down and folded the note and walked back over to her bed to place it on her pillow. She grabbed a backpack out of her closet and placed a week's worth of clothes in it and a few other needed items. The last thing Serenity placed in her backpack before zipping it up was a picture of her and Joey sitting by the ocean when they were little kids...before they were separated...

_See if I care,  
__Look at the way you're tearin' me apart..._

Quietly opening the door to her bedroom, Serenity noticed, that across the halls was Joey's bedroom door and the light was on; he was in there...

_Baby, see if I care,  
__Look at the tears fallin' in this heart, baby._

Sneaking out of her room and shutting the door silently behind her, Serenity walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind her. She was on her way to the Kaiba mansion...

_Go on, go on, go on,  
__Yeah, go on, go on, go on._

_And see if I care._

When she made it to the Kaiba mansion, her clothes were soaked again and she softly knocked on the cherry wood door...

_I still can hear the way you whisper,  
__Softly in my ear..._

Kaiba, being by the door to take another suitcase out to his limousine, opened the door to a crying Serenity looking solemnly at him as if something bad just happened...

_I lay awake, and I remember,  
__The way it felt to hold you near._

Serenity walked in the door without a word and let her backpack slip off of her shoulders and unto the carpeted floor beneath them...

_Go on and run your fingers through his hair,  
__Go on and lay by his side..._

Since he was wet from taking his suitcases out to his limo, Kaiba shut the front door and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. At that moment, Serenity broke down and started crying...

_Go on and wrap him your dark surrender,  
__And all your tender lies._

Kaiba just held her until her body was just shivering because she was cold from the rain...

_See if I care,  
__Look at the way you're tearin' me apart..._

Serenity explained what happened between her and Joey to Kaiba.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, kissing her forehead, "If you don't want to go...then I'll understand..."

_Baby, see if I care,  
__Look at the tears fallin' in this heart, baby._

Serenity looked into his icy blue eyes and whispered back, "No, I _want_ to go with you, Joey needs to learn to let go; he can't protect me from the world forever..."

_Go on, go on, go on,  
__Well, go on, go on, go on._

_And see if I care._

Kaiba shook his head and answered, "I know what you mean, even though Mokuba is my little brother, he doesn't want me to go either..."

_Look at the way you're tearin' me apart,  
__Baby..._

They just sat there for a minute, taking all of this in...

_See if I care,  
__Look at the tears fallin' in this heart, baby._

Soon, the sky became dark and Kaiba picked up her backpack and showed her to a guest bedroom just down the hall from his.

_Go on, go on, go on,  
__Yeah, go on, go on, go on,  
__Well, go on, go on, go on._

_And see if I care._

Serenity thought about today's events while she changed into night clothes that she brought with her and crawling in the sheets of the king sized bed.

_See if I care._

The fight replayed over and over in her mind as she tried to sleep...

_See if I care._

Tears slipped from her eyes as she finally fell into a restless sleep...

_See if I care._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Chapter Eighteen...

Wow, that was a sad chapter. All the ideas in this chapter were mine! So, I can't get blamed for not recognizing anybody!!! (Glares at Corkey... (Just joking Corkey!!!)) Until next time...

_Sailor Dark_


	19. But, I Can Love You With All My Heart

Hey, here's Chapter Nineteen!!! Here's who song is whose so you won't get confused:

(_I Turn to You_ by: Christina Aguilera and _See if I Care_ and _I Can Love You_ by: Gary Allan)

_I Turn to You_: Kaiba's and Serenity's song  
_See if I Care_: Joey's song  
_I Can Love You_: Kaiba's song

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs, I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera and See if I Care and I Can Love You by: Gary Allan or Cheez-its or Cheez-nips!!!_**

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Nineteen- But, I Can Love You With All My Heart..._

"Serenity?" Mokuba silently walked into her room; Serenity moaned and slowly sat up, glaring at Mokuba strait in the eye before she let her head flop back down on her pillow.

"Leave me alone, Mokuba."

Mokuba let a smirk pass through his face as he walked over to her bed, eating yet _another_ box of hot & spicy Cheez-its. He pointy make them crunch in his mouth as loud as he could.

Serenity head snapped up and she reached for the box, "Hey, I love Cheez-its!"

Mokuba put the box just out of reach, "Get up and I'll give you some."

Serenity rolled her eyes and slowly placed her feet on the floor and hoisted herself off of the comfortable bed. She yawned and stretched and then quickly grabbed the box out of Mokuba's hands.

"Hey, give that back!"

"You said I could have some when I got out of bed."

Mokuba placed his hands on his hips and scowled.

"Hey, quit fighting you two!"

Both Mokuba and Serenity turned to the doorway, Kaiba was leaning against the door frame and he had laughter in his icy blue eyes.

"She started it!" Mokuba protested, pointing to Serenity, "She took my Cheez-its!"

Kaiba walked over to them and gently removed the box of cheddar squares from Serenity's hands and gave them back to the younger Kaiba, who, greedily took them box and walked happily out of the bedroom; leaving Kaiba and Serenity alone.

"Hey, we've got to go now...if we don't then we'll be late and, well, that won't have a good output on the next title of the newspaper..." Kaiba held up his hands as if to take a photograph. "Kaiba Corporation's, Seto Kaiba, is late for CEO meeting..."

Serenity laughed, "Yeah, I see what you mean, but..." She looked down at herself and tugged at her night clothes' top and looked back at Kaiba with a sheepish look on her face. "Can you spare about thirty minutes because Mokuba just woke me up?"

"Oh, right!" Kaiba said as he started to walk out of the bedroom, then he stopped at the door and turned around, "Thanks for coming with me..." He walked out and shut the door behind him.

"No problem..." Serenity whispered and she stood still for a couple of minutes before she realized that she was supposed to be getting ready. Finding a towel folded neatly on top of the shower door, Serenity quickly slipped off her night clothes and got in.

Within 20 minutes, Serenity had finished her shower and had put her clothes on; drying her hair, she couldn't get yesterday's fight out if her head. She felt guilty because she was doing this and Joey didn't approve, but one question still stayed in her mind...

_When Joey read the note, why didn't he come to talk to me first?_

Serenity shook her head and finished up with her hair, she walked out of the bathroom and picked up her backpack and then heard a knock on the door.

Serenity slid the bag over her shoulders and opened the door.

"Hey," Mokuba said as he put his hand in the Cheez-its box and drew out a Cheez-it and crunched on it loud and long; hoping to get Serenity intimidated.

"I'm not as easy as my brother is," Serenity said walking past him and down the stairs.

Mokuba rolled his eyes and followed Serenity down the stairs, when they both got down to the bottom, Kaiba was waiting for them.

Mokuba ran over to Kaiba and through his arms around his waist.

This force had caused Kaiba to stumble back a little, but he hugged his little brother back.

Serenity giggled a little and walked over to where the two brothers were, Mokuba let go of Kaiba and latched himself onto Serenity.

"I'll miss you too, Mokuba!" Serenity laughed, and Mokuba finally let go. "We'll be back in a week!"

"I know, but I just can't help missing you guys!"

Serenity bent down and hugged the little boy one last time.

"We best be going, Serenity."

Serenity let go of Mokuba and said, "Alright."

"I can't believe it worked!" Mokuba shouted, unaware what was coming out of his mouth. "The plan worked!"

Kaiba shot him a look, "What plan?"

"Oh," Mokuba mumbled, then pushed Serenity and Kaiba out the front door, "Uh, never mind!"

"Moku--" But Kaiba was cut off when the door shut in his face and a scrambling of locking it was heard.

Serenity giggled and left the 'awed' Kaiba and walked over to and opened the limo door and threw her backpack inside. The radio was turned up so Serenity could _actually_ hear what they were saying...

"...and this next song is dedicated to a Serenity Wheeler from _The_ Seto Kaiba himself. It's called, I Can Love You by: Gary Allan."

_I can't stop your heart from breakin',  
__Can't make right mistakes we've made,  
__Can't dry your cryin' eyes,  
__For my little angel's sake._

"Wow..." Serenity whispered as she climbed into and sat down in the limousine seat. She listened intently to the song that was for her...

_I can't make the sun keep smilin',  
__Or blow away the clouds,  
__There's some things in this ol' world, girl,  
__I can't do nothin' 'bout._

_But I can love you,  
__Like I've always done,  
__And when the hard times come a knockin',  
__Honey, you won't ever see me run._

_And I won't leave you,  
__When you need a friend,  
__Can't make the bad days that much better,  
__Baby, than they've ever been._

_But I can love you._

A new voice had entered the singing and Serenity turned beside her to see Kaiba looking lovingly at her and singing the words that, right now, meant so much to Serenity.

_Can't hold back the ocean waves,  
__Or stop a sinkin' ship,  
__Can't make a mountain move,  
__Or tell you how to live._

_But I can love you,  
__Like I've always done,  
__And when the hard times come a knockin',  
__Honey, you won't ever see me run._

_And I won't leave you,  
__When you need a friend,  
__Can't make the bad days that much better,  
__Baby, than they've ever been._

_But I can love you.  
__  
And I won't leave you,  
__When you need a friend,  
__Can't make the bad days that much better,  
__Baby, than they've ever been._

_But I can love you._

Serenity pulled on Kaiba shirt collar and met his lips with her own. On the radio, Gary Allan finished the last line.

_But I can love you._

The limousine pulled out of the Kaiba mansion driveway and Kaiba and Serenity were on their way to America...

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

On, the other side of town, Joey Wheeler was reading the note that Serenity had left him...tears staining his eyes...regretting that he ever yelled at her...

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

End of Chapter Nineteen!

Hello, had some more free time!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!! Until next time...

_Sailor Dark_


	20. Regretted Feelings, Regretted Promises

Hello ppls!!! I hoped that you would like the last chapter!!! I guess I'll talk to you again at the end of this chapter!!!

Song's in the story: (_I Turn to You_ by: Christina Aguilera and _See if I Care_ and _I Can Love You_ by: Gary Allan)

_I Turn to You_: Kaiba's and Serenity's song  
_See if I Care_: Joey's song  
_I Can Love You_: Kaiba's song

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs, I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera and See if I Care and I Can Love You by: Gary Allan or Cheez-its or Cheez-nips!!!_**

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Twenty- Regretted Feelings, Regretted Promises_

"...and please remain seated during take off and landing. Thank you for choosing Domino Airlines."

Serenity sighed and leaned back into her seat, Kaiba was sitting next to her, checking up on Kaiba Corp. and working on new programs. He had a scowl on his lips because Serenity made him ride the Airlines' plane instead of his own privet jet plane; and he had no idea why.

Point taken, neither did Serenity.

Serenity turned her attention to the computer screen on Kaiba's lap and leaned her head on his shoulder and settled down for a 14 hour flight. Kaiba smirked and continued to type on his portable laptop.

After about 2 hours, Serenity had fallen asleep on Kaiba's shoulder and that's when the girl on the other side of him started flirting.

"Hi, my name's Amanda."

Kaiba continued to type as the blonde-headed girl pressed him for and answer, then, Kaiba put on his most pleasant face and turned to the girl.

"My name's Seto Kaiba, I am a CEO of my own company. What do you do for a living?" His voice was sarcastic.

"Well, I--"

"Leave me alone." Kaiba cut her off and continued to type on a document; the girl merely looked at him with a shocked expression and then turned to the girl next to her, talking to her in frantic whispers. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

_Good luck finding a boyfriend_, Kaiba thought as he felt a headache coming on and shut down the mini computer. Then he turned all his attention to the sleeping girl on his shoulder.

The corners of his lips tugged upward into a small smile as he brushed a few loose hairs from her face. Serenity's body shifted but she didn't wake up from her dreams...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mai, she left with _him_!" Joey said, face in his hands, he regretted everything about the fight. _She left, but why with him...?_ Joey thought, he calmed down a bit but couldn't hold back the tears anymore; they slipped down his face and unto the carpeted floor beneath him.

"Joey..." Mai was choked up as well, she never saw Joey cry before; Serenity must've really love Kaiba to leave her own brother...

"I should've suspected it," Joey looked at Mai with so much grief in his eyes that she flinched with guilt, "She always made up excuses to go out with Tea and Yugi and everyone else. I'm her big brother...and I couldn't even protect her..."

"Joey, she loves him, you can't deny that."

"I could tell that something was up because she kept singing some song that she never told me what the title was..."

Mai reached her hands out and grabbed Joey's and he looked her in the eyes again. "Joey, do you love me?"

Joey looked shocked for a second as if he couldn't believe that Mai doubted the bond between them. "Of course I do!"

"Then that's probably how Serenity feels about Kaiba."

"But, he's just using her, I _know_ it!"

"But what if Serenity stuck something in Kaiba that he's never experienced before?" Mai asked, gripping Joey's hands more tightly.

"But..."

"Joey, she's not just your little sister, she's a woman now and big enough to make her own decisions; you can't stop love or heartbreak."

Joey broke eye contact and looked to the side, "I know, but she's the only family member that I have left that I trust."

"Then, can you trust her with the decision that she made?"

"Joey slowly shook his head, "I trust her, but not..."

"Kaiba?" Mai finished, and Joey shook his head again, "Joey, it's weird for all of us to accept that Kaiba could actually _love_ somebody." Mai laughed, she got off of her couch and them pulled Joey off with her, "Come on, you need to forget about all this!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End of Chapter Twenty!

Sorry so short, but I have school to worry about now! Until next time

_Sailor Dark_


	21. Day One: The Dinner, Part I

Hey Everybody! Thanks to Corkey again!!! And REALLY sorry about the late update, I think I might have come down with something because my nose is driving me haywire!!! I wake up every morning and my nose is running and I use a whole box of Kleenex so, you could say that I had a pretty hectic week...

Except for Friday night, we, The Mighty Bulldog Band, blew everyone away when we _danced_ not marched, _danced_ all around the field!!! And at the end of the show, (Well, to the part that we made it to so far...) we had our legs spread apart and the bells of our horns facing the Drum Major _and_ we were bouncing to the music!!! I could have marched that whole show again because of the reaction that we got from the audience, plus, I had so much fun doing it!!! C-ya'll later!!!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs, I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera and See if I Care and I Can Love You by: Gary Allan or Cheez-its or Cheez-nips!!!_**

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Twenty One- Day One: The Dinner...Part One_

Serenity sighed as she pulled her cell phone from her purse; she was checking to see if Joey had called her yet.

'No new messages' The screen said, Serenity sighed again and started to play a game; her auburn hair resting on her shoulders. She had a deep red dress on that had a low back, spaghetti straps and black high heels with a little red bow on them to match; her lips were colored the same deep red as her dress.

Yes, she was at the dinner party that Mokuba, Kaiba's younger brother, had invited her to take his place; within the weeks that Serenity and Kaiba were together, they both fell for each other and Serenity fled just to be with him.

They were in the United States of America.

Serenity was sitting at one of the many tables alone, some of the CEO's of other companies had separated Kaiba from her and now she was bored out of her mind. Since her phone had a camera, Serenity started to take pictures...then delete them. Most of the phone's memory was full, do to the fact that most of the pictures were of Joey and the rest of the gang. She had one of Kaiba, when he was rubbing his temples in his office; he had a smirk on his face but Serenity thought the picture was adorable.

For some odd reason, Serenity had this strange feeling that someone was watching her; she glanced over her shoulder but saw no one. _That's odd_, she thought and continued to press buttons on her phone...what she didn't know is that someone _was_ watching her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Behind one of the white marble pillars, Duke Devlin stood watching Serenity's every move; he had to duck quickly behind it because of Serenity's sudden snap of head.

Being a CEO of his own company, Duke had no trouble getting into this dinner; he had every intention to get Serenity to fall for him. Even if he had to do it by force; which he planned to do when she was alone and out of sight of other people.

His eyes flashed an angry glint when he saw Kaiba approach Serenity...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey," Kaiba said as he walked up yo his date, "What are you doing?" He asked.

Serenity ignored him for a couple of seconds while trying to find that picture of him in his office. She found it, got up from her seat and showed it to him.

"Where did you get this?"

Serenity just laughed and shut her cell phone cover and put it in his hands. "Hold this," She said and Kaiba slipped it in his pants pocket.

Serenity placed her purse in her seat and pushed her chair under the table and turned around to face Kaiba again; who have his hand extended and a question sprang to his lips...

"Would you like to dance?"

She smiled and placed her hand in his, and Kaiba led her out to the dance floor; a slow song was playing.

This being her first time to dance with a guy, Serenity let her instincts guild her and she found that her arms were placed around his neck and she was moving in time with his feet.

Kaiba noticed that she was trying so hard not to step on his feet.

"Relax," He whispered into her ear and Serenity looked up at him with confusion, "This is your first time to dance, isn't it?" He asked her.

Serenity blushed, "We, yeah, it is..." She answered, as she barely missed his foot again.

Kaiba stopped dancing and Serenity was even more confused, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Here," Kaiba lifted her slightly off the ground and moved her until her feet were above his and let her down until he felt the pressure of her feet on his, "Is this better?" He asked her.

"I'm not hurting you?"

Kaiba chuckled, "No," He moved his feet and started dancing again, "I'm not as weak as your brother is."

Serenity rolled her eyes and smiled at him, she sighed and rested her he on his shoulder; this perfect moment was ruined by Serenity's cell phone vibrating in Kaiba's pocket.

Kaiba placed his hand in his pocket and drew out the shaking phone, and handed it to Serenity; who gave him an apologetic look and walked outside to take the phone call.

"Hello?" Serenity answered as she walked through the flower garden that was placed behind the dance hall.

"Hey, Serenity."

"Duke?" She asked the black haired dice-man on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What's wrong?"

She had her back faced to him as he crept up behind her, "It's just that..."

"What Duke? Have you talked to Joey yet?" There was anxiety in her voice.

"No," Duke answered and closed his cell phone. Serenity heard the click and pulled the phone away from her ear, she placed it back and asked, "Duke?" One more time before hanging up completely.

Duke made a fast movement behind her and covered her eyes, "Yes?" He whispered into her ear...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What's taking her so long?" Kaiba mumbled to himself as he lifted his body off of the seat and took the path that Serenity took to walk outside to take the phone call that her ringing phone persisted...

"Duke, I thought that you were in Japan?" Duke had still not uncovered her eyes and was leading her somewhere where he would not get caught.

"I'm a CEO too," He whispered as he locked the door behind them, only then did he uncover her eyes.

"Duke?" Serenity asked at the room, Duke walked over to her and kissed her lips.

"It'll all be over soon..." He whispered as Serenity struggled to get away...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End of Chapter Twenty One!!!

I know it's not long like all the other chapters lately, but, like I said, I barely have enough time to even type this so don't blame me for school!!! I'll see you next chapter!!! Until next time...

_Sailor Dark_


	22. Day One: The Dinner, Part II

Hello again, I'm back and I have another chapter with me!!! Enjoy!!!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs, I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera and See if I Care and I Can Love You by: Gary Allan or Cheez-its or Cheez-nips!!!_**

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Twenty Two- Day One: The Dinner...Part II_

"Du--" Serenity managed to get out part of Duke's name before he roughly kissed her again; he had her pinned against a wall by holding on to her wrists. He finally released Serenity's lips again and she struggled even more fiercely.

"Stop!" Duke said harshly as he gripped her wrists more tightly, Serenity flinched from both the pain and the harsh word.

_Seto, help me!_ Serenity thought as tears slipped down her face and Duke kissed her roughly again...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Serenity?" Kaiba asked the night air as he walked through the garden; Serenity should have been back by now.

Getting more worried by the second, Kaiba called out her name more loudly, "Serenity!"

He broke into a jog and went where ever his feet lead him...

"Serenity!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A door slammed shut and Duke snapped his head up and let go of Serenity for a second. Serenity slipped down the wall and to the floor, she tried to scream for help but her throat was all choked up from crying; she wanted Kaiba to help her, but there was just no possible way.

"Seto, help me..." She whispered as she curled up into a ball on the ground, her cell phone fell out with a clank.

Suddenly, an idea came to her mind.

Trying not to make any fast movements, so that she would not alert Duke, who was currently looking out the door, Serenity opened her cell phone and scanned her phone book for Kaiba's cell number. Once she found it, Serenity let the call go out to her ray of hope.

"Hello?"

Kaiba had answered, and his greeting echoed through the room and Duke turned around to a wide-eyed Serenity.

She had forgotten to turn the volume down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hello?" Kaiba answered his ringing cell phone, but nobody had said anything in return. He could here somebody breathing hard and he pulled the phone away from his ear and checked the id of the call.

_Serenity (Cell)..._

He knew that something had happened to her, or she wouldn't have answered the call without saying anything. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Kaiba put the phone back to his ear and asked, "Serenity?"

Softly as she could muster, she answered, "Help me."

"What? Where are you?"

Her voice became more rushed as Duke advanced on her, he grabbed for the phone but Serenity managed to get away from him again, "Help me! I'm in some kind of room! Seto, please!"

Kaiba heard a voice in the background, "Who is that?"

Click.

The phone went dead.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Duke had finally gotten the phone away from Serenity and hung up, "You're going to pay for that one!" He growled at her, cornering her in the small room.

"Nothing's going to save you now!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joey awoke with a start as he breathed heavily, shaking his head, he thought about Serenity over in the US and how he found the note in her bedroom.

When he couldn't fall back asleep, Joey swung his legs over the side of the bed and carefully picked up the letter from his nightstand.

He rubbed his pointer finger over the curly lettering and his eyes filled with tears, shutting his eyes, a tear escaped and fell...

...right in the place where Serenity's did.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End of Chapter Twenty Two!!!

Sorry guys, I have to stop there!!! I hope you enjoyed it and review please!"

_Sailor Dark_


	23. Day One: The Dinner, Part III

Hello again, I'm back and I hope you are reading this! I might not update for a couple of weeks because of late night football games and 6 weeks tests so, I'm really sorry. Enjoy the chapter!!!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show called Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera or I Can Love You or See If I Care by: Gary Allan or Cheez-its or Cheez-nips!!!**_

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Twenty Three- Day One: The Dinner...Part III_

Joey read the letter two or three times before refolding it, one sentence always struck his heart...

_I love you no matter what, don't EVER forget that..._

"How can I Seren?" Joey asked himself as he picked up the same photo that Serenity had taken with her to the US, the photo where they were younger.

He learned to accept that Serenity loved Kaiba, even though not one thing that came out of his mouth was a compliment; you can't change what's already happened...

"How can I Seren?" Joey repeated his question to himself; he knew that this question had a deeper meaning then what he was thinking. Joey leaned back on his bed and put his hands on his face for two reasons...

The Sun was too bright...

...and his own thinking question...

He wasn't really angry at Serenity anymore, ever since he had that talk with Mai, he felt it ebb away...nothing can change the path of love...

"I just wish she would come back so I can tell her that..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a woman with auburn hair around anywhere?" Kaiba asked the CEO of a checks business company.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her."

Grumbling, Kaiba left the banquet hall for the second time that night, Serenity's been missing for about 45 minutes and nobody else has seen her.

But he's been wondering whose voice that was in the background when Serenity gave him that distressed call. Nobody here would dare to do that.

But when Serenity got that phone call that separated them in the first place, Kaiba knew it had to be one of her friends because she could program her ring tones to certain people.

In his mind, Kaiba went through the list of Serenity's friends...

But, to attend this party you had to be a CEO of your own company.

The answer finally popped into his head and he ran down the corridors of the mansion.

_Duke Devlin._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Serenity tried to scream but she couldn't, she tried to fight back but she felt as if she had no strength left. She was helpless, she knew and nothing could stop Duke's assault.

She did nothing as she stood there; not making a single sound because she knew what pain would cause her.

For the past years that Serenity has known him, Duke always seemed like a gentle guy, but what was happening now proved everything wrong.

Duke stopped and looked into her eyes, satisfied with all the pain that he could see. "Now you know what I went through everyday since I meet you Serenity. I always wanted you more than just a friend, but you wouldn't hear of it! I could've given you more than _Kaiba_ ever could!" He spat out the name as if it was poison to your very soul.

Everything started again, the kissing, the touching, everything. Serenity finally found her voice and let out one ear piercing scream.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaiba heard it; he heard the scream down the hallway. At last he knew where Serenity was.

When he reached the door, Kaiba pressed his ear to the cold metal and listened. He heard moving inside and a male voice forcing commands, he knew that the voice belonged to Duke.

Slowly, Kaiba crept into the room, making sure that Duke's back was toward him, and slowly, he raised his fist...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Suddenly, all the kissing stopped; like something happened to Duke.

His body lunged forward and Serenity moved out of the way, frightened to death; Duke's body landed on the floor with a thump. Serenity dropped to the floor as well, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them; tears spilling from her eyes.

"Serenity?"

She looked up, afraid to see Duke again, but he was still lying on the floor and Serenity started to wonder if he was even still alive.

"Serenity, it's me, Seto." Kaiba stepped over Duke's body and held out his hand to help her up with. Serenity took one look at him and flew into his arms.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Kaiba mumbled and led Serenity from the room of bad memories.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End of Chapter Twenty Three!!!

See you next chapter!!! (Which I hope won't be for long!!!)

_Sailor Dark_


	24. Day Three: Living with Pain

Hello again, back for Chapter 24, I hope? Okay, I've kind of got into the whole Thanksgiving thing and...okay; I'm just going to let you read the chapter... (My braces are even colored orange and brown for Thanksgiving...)

_**PLEASE CHECK MY BIO FOR UPCOMING FANFICS!!!**_

**_NOTICE: (PLEASE READ!!!)_**

I'm sorry to say that this book is _almost_ finished. The last chapter is going to be _Chapter Thirty_, I'm thinking about a sequel,

_Love: A Somewhat Way Out of Life II, Icy Cold Wind, Burning Warm Fire_

BUT it just depends on how this one ends. If you have any suggestions, then please leave them in your review!!!

_**Thanks again!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show called Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera or I Can Love You or See If I Care by: Gary Allan or Cheez-its or Cheez-nips!!!**_

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Twenty Four- Day Three: Living with Pain_

Serenity locked herself in her room for the next two days, not really eating anything or talking to Kaiba. She blamed herself for going on this trip in the first place, if she had only listened to Joey.

'_Stay away from him!' 'You don't have a crush on Kaiba, do you?' 'Well, as long as you don't like Kaiba, than I don't care who you date...'_

Everything echoed through her head over and over until she couldn't take it anymore. Lifting herself from her bed, Serenity slid back the sliding door and stepped out unto her balcony, which happened to be connected to Kaiba's.

Serenity leaned over the railing and took a deep breath, claming herself down. Not anything this bad has ever upset her thin much.

Slowly, Serenity turned her head to let her eyes rest on Kaiba's sliding door, for some reason, it was open.

Serenity carefully placed one foot in front of the other and made her way over to the glass sheet. She peered through, hoping that his back was facing her.

It was; Kaiba was steadily working and Serenity could hear the clicking of the mouse and keys of the laptop.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaiba stopped and rubbed his temples, working two days in a row without much sleep has been hectic for him. He hasn't even tried talking to Serenity; he's not very good at solving emotion problems.

He shut down his laptop and sighed, to tell you the truth, Kaiba's not really getting any work done; he just needed something to take his mind off of Serenity, but it wasn't really working.

He was afraid that she regretted meeting him all those years ago, maybe she wanted to go back to Domino, to see her brother and never speak to him again.

Kaiba froze. _Would she do that?_ He asked himself, getting up out of his chair. He shook his head to get rid of the unnecessary thought, _She wouldn't do that...would she?_

Kaiba shook his heads again, he needed some fresh air, so he turned around to the sliding door he left open for some oxygen, but instead, he faced a teary-eyed Serenity.

"Serenity..." Kaiba whispered, frozen in his trek to open air.

After a moment, Serenity turned to leave; Kaiba rushed to the door and called, "At least say something!" He head fell when she didn't turn back and he slowly walked back into the office when he heard this...

"How dare you!"

Kaiba turned back and met Serenity's fiery eyes.

"I've been locked up in that room for a day and a half! You didn't even _try_ to talk to me; you've been caught up in all your 'work'!" She quoted the word with her fingers. "I thought you changed, but now I've seen I'm wrong!"

This got to Kaiba.

"Not changed! You don't think that I've changed!" His icy eyes flared with anger as he walked over to her, his usual cold glare was back and Serenity flinched at it because she hasn't seen it in a while.

"Do you know how much it is costing me to change and be together with you? My company has lost over ten thousand dollars because I couldn't get stuff in on time! And you want to know where I was when these papers could have been done? With _you_!"

Serenity gasped anger and tears fell from her eyes, her soft chocolate brown eyes. She turned around and left the connected balcony, slamming the glass door shut and flopping herself down on her bed, crying once again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaiba watched as a piece of glass fall from the now broken door, he grunted as he went to turn his computer back on; at least something would keep him going this time.

It was three hours before Kaiba finally shut down his laptop completely and thought about Serenity. He had finished more paperwork in those three hours than he's done all month!

_It's all because of her!_ He thought angrily.

Once or twice, he thought about ending the relationship, but he thought of the same answer for each, _I love her too much to do that!_ He knew he had changed as well and he had changed...for her.

"Serenity..." He whispered and he went to go and check on her, but when he knocked on her door, it pushed open and nobody was in the room.

"Serenity?" He asked, maybe she was hiding somewhere; no. He went back into his office and called the front desk.

"Auburn-haired? Yes, she past by here about an hour ago. She seemed pretty upset to me."

Kaiba mumbled thanks and hung up, he's never seen Serenity so upset like this. _I hope she's okay..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Serenity shivered and pulled her windbreaker closer to her body, it was a cold night to be out walking.

But, she was trying to clear her head after the fight.

_I can't believe he said those things!_ She thought; _I have risked a lot to be with him!_

"But he has too..." She said aloud and turned around to head back to the apartments.

Lights were shining in her eyes when the apartment building came into view, Serenity noticed that it was a car and made sure that she was on the sidewalk. Then she turned her attention back on the fight and an answer for it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaiba walked out of the apartment building and looked left and right before choosing the best way to go. Once walking again, Kaiba saw a very bright light and turned around to see a car speed by. "Idiot," He mumbled and began to walk again.

The speeding car had illuminated something in the distance and Kaiba recognized Serenity's figure. His muscles relaxed a little when he saw that she was okay.

But the car was still a problem.

It took a split second for Kaiba to realize what was going on. The speeding car was headed right for Serenity and she wasn't paying any attention to it.

Kaiba broke out into a run Serenity had not yet seen the car.

The enraged car got closer and closer to her body still at full speed, until, at the last second, Serenity realized what was going to happen to her; she let out an ear-piercing scream into night...

"SERENITY!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End of Chapter Twenty Four!

You hate me don't you? Well, I hope you read the notice at the beginning of the chapter...well, talk to you next time!!!

_Sailor Dark_


	25. Day Three: Not Who I Thought You Were

I'm going to post this (What you saw here in the last chapter) on every chapter until it is finished. (This will be in about 5 more chapters…) I'm sorry this book has to end, but I'm hoping to make a sequel, just tell me what you think!

**Black-Lightiing—**I'm so sorry that I took your idea!! I really am!!! It's just that it's been in my head since chapter 15!!! I even had a dream about it and wrote it down in a document then put it into my story later!! Sorry again!!!

**_PLEASE CHECK MY BIO FOR UPCOMING FANFICS!!! (It's Updated!!!)_**

_**NOTICE: (PLEASE READ!!!)**_

I'm sorry to say that this book is _almost_ finished. The last chapter is going to be _Chapter Thirty_, I'm thinking about a sequel,

_Love: A Somewhat Way Out of Life II, Icy Cold Wind, Burning Warm Fire_

BUT it just depends on how this one ends. If you have any suggestions, then please leave them in your review!!!

_**Thanks again!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show called Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera or I Can Love You or See If I Care by: Gary Allan or Cheez-its or Cheez-nips!!!**_

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Twenty Five- Day Three: Not Who I Thought You Were…_

"Will she be all right?" Kaiba asked the nurse in a half-harsh half-worried tone. He's been tense ever since the accident, which was about two hours ago. "Can I see her?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but Serenity has lost a lot of blood, we haven't found a match yet," Kaiba was about to interrupt but the nurse raised her hand to stop him. "She's unconscious and we have to let her body rest; she _can_ slip into a coma, but that's rare and she might not. You can't see her now, but come back later and she could be awake."

Kaiba left the hospital in spite of the nurse's offer to stay in the waiting room; it would do him no good to wait in a quiet room with people whispering about him. Kaiba would have been able to stand it for very long anyway…

As soon as he was in his apartment office, Kaiba busied himself in his corporation papers; he knew he should call Serenity's brother, Joey, to tell him about the accident, but he wasn't ready yet.

Kaiba stopped working. _At least I know somebody I can tell…_He thought, slowly reaching for his cell phone in his back pocket and pushed speed-dial for Mokuba's cell phone; it took a couple of rings before he answered.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.

"Seto, is that you?" Mokuba replied, it sounded as if he was woken up, "Why are you calling so early?"

"Early?" Kaiba looked at his watched, in was about two o'clock in the morning for him, it should be about six in the morning for him.

"Yeah," Mokuba responded, "Is something wrong?"

Kaiba took a deep breath before spilling everything that happened to Mokuba.

"…and now she's in the hospital; unconscious."

Mokuba was shocked on the other end of the line, "Have you talked to Joey yet?" He asked.

Kaiba sighed, "Not yet, I just got back from the hospital."

"I'm so sorry, Seto…"

"It's my fault she's in the hospital right now, I should have…" Kaiba broke off, one solitary tear sliding down his face, "I should have…"

"It's not your fault."

Kaiba's eyes grew wide, "How could it not be, if I hadn't been so stupid…then, Serenity would still be okay…"

"Seto! Quit beating yourself up over this!" Mokuba's voice made Kaiba's head snap up, "The dinner's over isn't it? Why don't you come home and have Serenity transferred to the Domino City hospital?"

"Her condition is not stable yet, I doubt they'll consider it." Kaiba replied, putting the phone between his shoulder and ear and rubbed his temples.

"Seto, you _could_ ask."

Kaiba sighed again and forced himself not to hang up, "I guess, I could try…"

"Good," Mokuba's reply rang out, "I need to get some sleep, Seto, why don't you do that too and call me back when Serenity's better?"

"Alright."

"Bye." Mokuba's voice clicked and Kaiba knew that he hung up. Placing the receiver down, Kaiba wondered if he really should get some sleep. It always seemed that sleep was Mokuba's reason for every problem that came up.

Kaiba's dulled icy eyes drooped with exhaustion, pain, and agony of losing Serenity. He learned later in the night that the driver of the car that hit her, died. The driver had been driven by rage, or so the doctors say. They identified him as…Duke Devlin.

Kaiba slowly walked out of his office and shut the door, as soon as he could; he collapsed onto his bed; more tears sliding down his face.

_How could I do this to her?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaiba woke up around ten the next morning, thoughts of Serenity rushing through his mind. Images of how he should have been there for her, and he wasn't. Nothing mattered now, what was done is done, nothing can change the past.

_I shouldn't have said those things!_ He thought, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, then walked to his office.

He walked out onto the balcony, and then looked over to where Serenity's bedroom sliding door was; that piece of glass was still there…

Another tear fell…

"It's my fault," Kaiba whispered as he leaned on the balcony railing, "It's my fault."

_Well, sitting around and moaning about her isn't going to do you no good_, said a voice in the back of his head, _why do you go see her?_

Kaiba's head suddenly snapped up and he went back to his bedroom, quickly took a shower and changed then grabbed his corvette car keys and rushed out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Patient's name?" The nurse asked Kaiba, typing on her computer.

"Serenity Wheeler."

"Alright," The nurse replied, "She's in room 147; west wing."

Kaiba walked off without saying a thank you and headed for the west wing, hoping that Serenity was awake and he could talk to her.

When he reached her room, Kaiba took a deep breath before opening the door; there, before him, he saw the non-moving body of Serenity.

It looked like they found Serenity's matching blood type, because the red liquid was being pumped into her system right now. On the nightstand beside the bed, there was a piece of paper; Kaiba picked it up. The scribbled handwriting looked as if a doctor wrote it in a hurry:

_Tell Seto that I love him_

Kaiba dropped the small piece of paper out of surprise and watched it flutter to the ground. The doctor must have made a promise to Serenity and wrote down a request…as if she was going to die…

_But, she can't!_ Kaiba thought, slowly bending down to pick up the piece of paper, he folded it and slipped it into his pocket.

"She can't…" He whispered out loud, Kaiba reached for her hand and gently squeezed it; Serenity's hand was slightly warm, and for a second, Kaiba thought that Serenity had responded and squeezed him back, but the feeling was gone a quickly as it came.

Still, there was that small flicker of hope.

Suddenly, a nurse came in with two doctors in tow. They gently pushed Kaiba away and the nurse gave him a sorrowful glance. Kaiba was taken aback and stayed his distance as they worked.

The nurse rushed in and out of the room, once, she brought another nurse in with her and Kaiba was confused. He saw Serenity's body move and his breath caught, maybe she was okay, but after a few moments, the staff gave up at what they were doing and turned around to meet Kaiba. They all had solemn faces.

Kaiba immediately sensed something was wrong, "What happened?" He asked, looking at the faces one-by-one.

A doctor stepped forward, "I'm sorry," He soothed, placing a hand on the 18-year-old's shoulder, "She has slipped into a coma."

Kaiba's body gave a great shiver and he found a chair beside a window and sat in it.

The doctor looked at him and then the nightstand, then he motioned for the others to leave and kneeled down beside Kaiba's chair.

"You got the note, didn't you?" The doctor asked.

Kaiba had his elbows resting on the arms of the chair, his fingers interlaced and resting on his chin. Slowly, he shook his head.

"That's the last thing she said before she slipped into her used to be unconscious state…" When Kaiba didn't move, the doctor to his leave and left the CEO alone.

"Why you?" Kaiba whispered as he looked up at her, the only thing breaking the silence was the steady 'beep beep' of Serenity's heartbeat…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Where am I?" Serenity asked herself, she was dressed in a pure white robe, white flowers hanging from her auburn hair. White wings were out stretched on her back and she was flying in darkness; everything was pitch black._

"_Huh? Where am I?" She repeated, turning every which way, but found nothing but more darkness, "How did I get here?"_

_Suddenly, a picture of Joey appeared in front of her. He was smiling and giving his famous thumbs up sign._

"_Joey?"_

_His smile faded and was replaced with a look of sorrow, slowly, he fazed out of sight._

"_Joey! No!" Serenity screamed, she tried to run toward him, but she felt the very memory of Joey slip from her grasp. Serenity stopped running, not even knowing what she was running for anymore._

_Then, a name spelled out in front of her:_

_J-O-E-Y_

"_Joey?" She whispered, falling back, wings disappearing. Serenity was falling in an endless black hole; falling and never reaching the bottom._

"_Who's…Joey…?"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaiba saw her hand twitch, and Serenity whispered a name:

"Joey…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End of Chapter Twenty Five

Sorry, had to leave you with a somewhat cliffhanger!!! Duke's dead?!? What's with that?!? But…is Serenity's danger over?!?

You'll have to find out next chapter… (And why can't she remember Joey?)

_Sailor Dark_


	26. Day Five: An Angel's Thoughts

Hey, I'm back again and I hope you checked out my new bio!!! Sorry about leaving you with that cliffhanger, did you figure out that Serenity is slowly losing her memories? Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell you!!! I'm not saying anything else!!! (Crosses arms over chest)

_**PLEASE CHECK MY BIO FOR UPCOMING FANFICS!!! (It's Updated!!!)**_

_**NOTICE: (PLEASE READ!!!)**_

I'm sorry to say that this book is _almost_ finished. The last chapter is going to be _Chapter Thirty_, I'm thinking about a sequel,

_Love: A Somewhat Way Out of Life II, Icy Cold Wind, Burning Warm Fire_

BUT it just depends on how this one ends. If you have any suggestions, then please leave them in your review!!!

_**Thanks again!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show called Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera or I Can Love You or See If I Care by: Gary Allan or Cheez-its or Cheez-nips!!!**_

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Twenty Six- Day Five: An Angel's Thoughts_

_Another friend appeared in front of Serenity's eyes, she gasped as she recognized who it was:_

_Mai Valentine_

_Her smile faded too, just like Joey's and was replaced by a sorrowful glance, eventually, she fazed out of site._

_Mai's name spelled out, like Joey's:_

_M-A-I_

"_Who's…Mai…?"_

_Her wings disappeared again, and she fell…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mai…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaiba snapped his head up; he thought he heard Serenity say something. Nothing moved so Kaiba rubbed his eyes; he had spent the night at the hospital.

He let his icy eyes rest on Serenity's small figure; he dragged his chair over until he was right beside her. "Why you?" He whispered, stroking a piece of hair out of her face, "Why you?"

He recently pick up a habit…repeating himself. Sometimes he did it to reinsure himself, but now he was not so sure.

"Serenity…" He whispered, softly touching her skin; it was still rose petal soft, but the color had become so pale.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_That was it, Tristan slowly faded from site as well; solemn face and all…_

_T-R-I-S-T-A-N_

"_Why can't I remember that name? Tristan…"_

'_I'm falling again…' She thought._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tristan…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaiba felt anger as Serenity called out Tristan's name, was she having dreams about him?

_I can't be angry at her!_ Kaiba thought, _even the doctor said that her mind would go back over memories. It would help to talk to her…_but Kaiba really wasn't much the talking type.

He tried asking if he could get her transferred over to the Domino City hospital, but the doctor said no because her body had slipped into a coma, she couldn't go home until she had woken up.

"Might as well tell him…" Kaiba was referring to Joey; he would start to wonder what was wrong if Serenity didn't come home in two days.

He had found Serenity's cell phone late last night; Kaiba scrolled through the numbers until he found the one he was looking for.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Uh, hello?" Joey's voice stunned Kaiba into a silence; he didn't think Joey was going to answer.

"Hello?" Joey repeated, this snapped Kaiba out of his silence and he answered back.

"This is Seto Kaiba."

"What?" Joey was suddenly awake from his afternoon nap, "Kaiba? How did you get this number?"

"Lets get to the point, Wheeler; I need to talk to you about your sister." Kaiba replied harshly.

"What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do a thing, Wheeler." Kaiba paced back and forth, "It's what somebody else did and you can't really talk to him unless you can speak with the dead." He hissed.

"Huh?" Came Joey's confused reply, "What happened?"

With a reluctant sigh, Kaiba explained everything.

"S-she's w-w-what?" Joey stuttered.

"In the hospital, she's in a coma."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Yugi appeared, waved a hello to Serenity._

"_No, Yugi! Not you too!"_

_His face saddened and turned away from her, looking back over his shoulder for one last time before he disappeared from her memory as well._

_Y-U-G-I_

"_Who is he?! Why can't I remember him?!" Serenity exclaimed._

"_Why is all that I see…black?!"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yugi…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaiba turned around, currently stopped the conversation between himself and Joey to see Serenity's lips move as she said Yugi's name.

"Kaiba?"

"Your sister just said another name, first you, then Mai, then Tristan, now Yugi! What does it all mean?!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, hold the phone! Names? What names?" He asked.

"Ever since Serenity fell into her coma…she's been saying names of you and your friends. She said 'Joey', then 'Tristan', then 'Mai', and just a second ago, she said 'Yugi'."

"Yeah, but in a coma, aren't you _supposed_ to remember your memories?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, she is, but…" Kaiba sighed.

"But what?"

Kaiba looked at Serenity's pale face, "I thing she's _losing_ her memories…"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, but if she doesn't wake up soon, she's going to lose memories of all of us." Kaiba replied.

"I've got to see her, Kaiba."

"Well, that's kind of hard when you're on the phone…"

"You knew what I meant," Joey growled, "I'm coming down there."

Kaiba chuckled, "Do you even have enough money to get over here?"

Kaiba was met with silence on the other end of the phone line.

"Fine," Kaiba said, breaking the silence, "I'll send a plane to gather you and your little fan group; I'm only doing this so you can see her, I hate to see siblings tore apart."

Joey understood exactly what he was saying.

"Don't read anything into it. The plane will be there tomorrow." Kaiba hung up and contacted the plane, when he had that settled; he walked back over to where Serenity was laying.

"I called your stupid brother, are you happy?!" Kaiba spat. Suddenly, his eyes softened; it felt good to see her face again, even in her deep sleep.

He called Mokuba again.

"…a plane, now?" Mokuba asked.

"Not now, tomorrow. I want you here." Kaiba replied, keeping his voice low so that no one else could here.

"They said you couldn't bring her back, until, she woke up?"

"That's right." Kaiba quickly shifted the position of Serenity's cell phone to his other ear.

"Alright, Seto, I'll come; just to be there for you and Serenity."

"Thanks." Kaiba mumbled and hung up. He gave one last look at Serenity's face and put her cell phone on the nightstand; then made a metal note to pay for her next cell phone bill.

"I can't lose you," Kaiba whispered, when he was at the door, "Me or your brother…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_She's gone, NO!!"_

_Tea fazed from her memory…_

_T-E-A_

"_T-tea, she's gone, who is she?!?"_

_Darkness falling…_

_Never ending…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tea…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Darkness is Falling Within Me_

_Where is Light?  
Lost? Gone?  
I feel lost,  
I'm falling into Darkness._

_Nobody's arms to catch me,  
No word to comfort me,  
No wings to lift me,  
No Light al all._

_No feeling of Love,  
I'll never feel it,  
Because I'm filled with Darkness,  
Always filled with Pain…_

_No more friendships,  
No even Love,  
Because it's foreboding,  
But how can I Love when I'm filled with so much Pain?_

_Darkness is Falling Within Me,  
And I'm the only one that knows,  
Soon, I will be of no use to this world,  
Because I will be gone._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End of Chapter Twenty Six!

(The poem was actually of my other Sailor Moon book that I made up; I deleted the story, but kept the poem. I thought it would fit in this kind of situation, oh well) Wow, I FINISHED TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!! That's a first for me!! AND it's 12:49 in the morning! (I'm staying up late again…) C-ya later!!!

_Sailor Dark_


	27. A Meeting with Friends, and a Duel to Re...

Thanks for reading!!!! Hey guys, my friend made up the duel because I can't write them, so thank him or this wouldn't be a very exciting chapter…

My disclaimer is getting longer and longer… (Read it for yourself to find out why, and it would make better since just to read this chapter…)

P.S.—I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, I had 5 different finals at school I had to worry about and I was going to wait until Christmas break, WHICH IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!!! I have 2 weeks and 2 days off from school; **_get ready for this fan fic to finally come to an end!!!_**

**_PLEASE CHECK MY BIO FOR UPCOMING FANFICS!!!_**

**_NOTICE: (PLEASE READ!!!(If you haven't already…))_**

I'm sorry to say that this book is _almost_ finished. The last chapter is going to be _Chapter Thirty_, I'm thinking about a sequel,

_Love: A Somewhat Way Out of Life II, Icy Cold Wind, Burning Warm Fire_

BUT it just depends on how this one ends. If you have any suggestions, then please leave them in your review!!!

_**Thanks again!!!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the show called Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera or I Can Love You and See If I Care by: Gary Allan or You Won and Whenever I Run by: Keith Urban or Cheez-its or Cheez-nips!!!_**

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Twenty Seven- A Meeting with Friends, and a Duel to Remember…Part I_

Seto Kaiba woke up the next morning with bloodshot eyes; it has been a week since Serenity's accident and has fallen into a coma. The company work hasn't been simple either; Kaiba has taken a laptop on his scattered visits to see Serenity.

Kaiba looked across the room and spotted Joey's messy blonde head, asleep, and breathing deeply. Kaiba had to hide a smirk, from the week Joey has been here, Kaiba learned that he snored a lot when he slept.

Since the phone conversation that they had, Joey hasn't really been talking to Kaiba or anybody else. He'd mumble to himself countless times and Mai would always hear him and nudge him in the ribs.

Kaiba looked over again to see Joey staring back at him, Joey's eyes held a kind of hatred that Kaiba has never seen before, even in his attempts to get him angry by teasing. Kaiba instantly knew that Joey blamed him for his sister's accident.

Breaking eye contact, Kaiba reached down and pulled his laptop from a bag that he brought with him yesterday, he needed every minute to work on things for his company.

After 30 minutes, Kaiba heard Joey leave and slam the door behind him; Kaiba paused, and then continued typing. He glanced at Serenity's still form and wondered if she knew that she was tearing at her brother's heart…and his own.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Shaggy black-haired Mokuba looked up at Serenity with tears in his eyes, one tear dropped unto his cheek and he was gone…_

_M-O-K-U-B-A_

"_Don't take him away from me!" Serenity screamed; tears slipping down her face as the name still glowed in front of her, "No, NO!"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mokuba…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I don't get it, Mai." Joey said as his girlfriend tossed him a coke, they were in the personal kitchen that Kaiba's apartment had; Kaiba had rented them rooms beside his, but they all lead to the kitchen.

"Don't get what?" Mai asked, sitting down on a stool beside him; she took a sip of her drink.

"Why Kaiba did this to her."

Mai rolled her eyes, "Joey, we've been over this before, Kaiba is not the blame…" She paused, "Duke was…"

"I thought he changed, after Yugi had that Dungeon Dice Dual with him, I knew he had something for Serenity, you know, like Tristan did, but I didn't know that it would take him this far." Joey sighed, "And now look what's happened to him…"

Mai pulled Joey closer to her and gave him a hug, "You can't blame Kaiba for this, Joey…" She let go and looked into his saddened brown eyes, "What will come from it?"

Joey shook his head, "I don't know." He whispered, and Mai wiped away the tear that came across his cheek. She didn't say anything, but comforted him as best as she could.

"I wish…" Joey's voice died for a second and he took a deep, ragged breath, "I wish that we didn't have…that fight…" More tears, "I didn't know that she would get hurt like this…"

"We all were surprised," Mai pointed out, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We, not even Kaiba, know what was going to happen; Just leave it be." She soothed him by rubbing his back.

"I need to see her," Joey blurted out, standing up and walking to the kitchen doorway and then turned back to Mai, "I n-need to talk to her, maybe she'll hear me…"

Mai looked at him, longing in her eyes because she knew what was going to happen when she saw the flash of anger in his eyes.

"Kaiba's going to pay for this!" Joey clenched his fist and continued, "Then I'll make sure he never touches Serenity again!"

He stormed out, walking by his room to pick up a curtain item before leaving the apartment all together.

Mai gasped; there was only one answer to Joey's outburst!

…he was going to challenge Kaiba to a duel!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Help me, somebody!" Serenity screamed, as she looked around in the vast darkness, then another person appeared in front of her…_

"_No, not you! I can't lose you!"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joey burst through the hospital doors and headed for Serenity's room; he slipped his dual disk over his arm and locked it in place. Anger fueled him to talk to his sister alone; even if she wasn't awake.

He walked as calmly as he could into Serenity's room, the steady beep of her heart reached his ears as Joey pulled up a chair beside her bed. Tears had claimed his eyes sight for a moment and he blinked them away.

_There was a world outside my door,  
__I wasn't in touch with anymore…_

When he couldn't hold them back any more, Joey let his tears fall and he grabbed his only flesh and blood's hand. "I can't believe this happened." He whispered, gripping her hand; he felt a little warm that told him that she was still alive, but her skin had become pale with the struggle to rest her mind.

_There was a way I used to feel,  
__I knew what was and wasn't real._

"Why you, Serenity?" He asked her, "Why did you have to fall for him?"

_You built a bridge, I tore it down,  
__I felt safe on shaky ground…_

Joey, of course, was talking about Kaiba.

_And I was a master of despair,  
__Making believe I didn't care._

He gripped her and more tightly and felt her heartbeat for the first time in a month and then he blinked back tears ready to fall. He picked up his duel disk and fastened it unto his arm, he closed his eyes and tears reached his cheeks.

_I knew there was a change around home._ He thought, _You even sometimes came home late; I wouldn't sleep until I heard the door creak open and shut behind you. I should've known it was him! If I had known, then you wouldn't be like this! It's HIS fault; I cannot deny the truth any longer!_

Joey had still not let go of his sister's hand, for a second, he felt her move.

_I shouldn't be standing here today,  
__After all the crazy things I've done…_

"Serenity?"

_I'm ready to fall and that's okay,  
__I ran as far as I could run._

She was still once more.

_You won._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Seto Kaiba!" Joey yelled at the top of his lungs, he had reached the apartments and stormed through the hallways in which the bedrooms were on.

_Out of a world turned upside down,  
__It took some time to come around…_

Joey didn't care if people from two floors down could hear him; he had to get to Kaiba before Serenity's condition got any worse.

_Out of a dream you made me whole,  
__You lit a fire down in my soul._

He saw the only closed door with the light on and burst into it, "Seto Kaiba!" He screamed again.

Kaiba slowly looked up from his work and saw an enraged blonde-headed man walk up to his desk.

_I shouldn't be standing here today,  
__After all the crazy things I've done…_

"You're disturbing my work," Kaiba sneered, placing his pen down. "Can't you settle down, like a good little puppy?"

Joey stormed up to his desk and slammed his hands down, "I can't keep quiet when you hurt one of my family members, and especially if she's the only one I have left!"

_I'm ready to fall and that's okay,  
__I ran as far as I could run._

Kaiba slowly stood, "What are you saying, Wheeler? That I am to blame for this?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

Kaiba smirked and chuckled, "Serenity left on her own will, Wheeler!" He walked from behind his desk and faced Joey, "It's not my fault that you can't even see her problems!"

"That's it!" Joey yelled and threw a punch a Kaiba, who caught his hand and twisted it.

"Arg! Kaiba! let me go!" Joey screamed his pain.

Kaiba smirked again, "Gladly." He threw Joey against a wall.

Joey wiped blood from his mouth and pulled his dueling deck out of his pocket and slipped it into his dick dueler, and then he stood up and pointed a finger.

"I challenge you to a duel!" He screamed.

_You won._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yugi, do you know where Joey went?" Mai busted in on Yugi and Tea's room, Tea was reading a book and Yugi was laying out his duel monster cards.

Yugi looked up, "He's gone?"

Mai looked distressed, "Yes! He went to find Kaiba." She paused, "And he took his duel disk with him…"

"What?" Yugi jumped up and gathered his cards, "Do you know where he went?"

Mai sighed, "Do you think I would have busted in here and asked you that?"

Yugi put his hand behind his head, "Uh, yeah, right!" He laughed.

They were about to leave when Tea's voice stopped them, "Wait, guys!"

"Yes?" Yugi answered.

Tea took out her dueling deck and picked up the top card and looked at it and then handed it to Yugi, "Here, I want you to have it."

Yugi looked at the card, "The Magician of Faith?" He asked.

Tea winked, "You know that's my favorite card, right? I have a feeling that Joey's gonna put himself in a tight spot; if you know what I mean."

Yugi nodded his head, "Thanks, Tea. Let's go Mai."

Mai nodded to Tea as well, "Right."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You want to what?" Kaiba laughed, "You wouldn't stand a chance!"

Joey growled, "How much you want to bet, Kaiba, or are you afraid to duel me?"

Kaiba sneered at Joey, "Not on your life, Wheeler!" He pulled his duel disk out of his desk and slipped it unto his arm and snapped it down, and then slipped his dueling deck into the slot.

"Now, Wheeler, let me show you how a real duelist fights!"

"Let's Duel!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Please, NO!!!" Serenity screamed, running toward this person for what it seemed like the last time, "Come back to me!"_

"_Serenity…" The person whispered and suddenly appeared behind her, "I'm going to help you."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Here, Yugi." Mai stopped running and held out a card.

"What?" He took the card, "Harpie Lady?"

"Yes, only you can help Joey, please keep this card; I'm going to go find the others."

Yugi nodded, "Alright."

"Okay, Kaiba, if I win then you promise to leave Serenity alone and never speak to her again!"

"I agree to your terms," Kaiba smirked, "But if you lose then you will leave us alone and you will never duel again!"

Joey growled, he knew was risking a lot.

"Fine, let the duel begin."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End of Chapter Twenty Seven!

Yeah, finally, right? This chapter was long!!! I have three more chapters and this story is **F-I-N-I-S-H-E-D**!!!! YES!!! Plus, One more thing…Who is Serenity forgetting now?!?(you should know...)

_Sailor Dark_


	28. The Power Within You, and a Duel to Reme...

I am so sorry that I didn't get this story finished by the end of the year!!! I was going to update but everything came up at once and I didn't even have time to turn on my computer!!! I hope this chapter will come out how you wanted it to…and please excuse my mistakes, everybody has them.

_**PLEASE CHECK MY BIO FOR UPCOMING FANFICS!!!**_

_**NOTICE: (PLEASE READ!!!)(If you haven't already…)**_

I'm sorry to say that this book is _almost_ finished. The last chapter is going to be _Chapter Thirty_, I'm thinking about a sequel,

_Love: A Somewhat Way Out of Life II: Icy Cold Wind, Burning Warm Fire_

**_BUT_** it just depends on how this one ends. If you have any suggestions, then please leave them in your review!!!

_**Thanks again!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show called Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera or I Can Love You and See If I Care by: Gary Allan or You Won and Whenever I Run by: Keith Urban or Cheez-its or Cheez-nips!!!**_

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Twenty Eight- The Power Within You, and a Duel to Remember…Part II_

"I'll go first, Kaiba!" The thunder rolled as Joey drew his first card, looked at it and smiled, "I place one card face down and summon Baron of the Fiend Sword in attack mode!" (Atk: 1550, Def: 800)

Lightning flashed and Kaiba smirked and drew a card as well, "I summon La Jinn in attack mode!" (Atk: 1800, Def: 1000) He slipped a face down card so he and Joey were matched, "Attack, La Jinn!"

It had begun to rain just as soon as the duel started; the sun was hiding behind dark clouds, it sound as if hail was falling with the rain.

"Not so fast!" Joey activated his magic card, Dark Energy; which increased Baron's Attack and Defense points by 300. (Atk: 1850, Def: 1100) "Slice and Dice La Jinn!"

"Alright, Wheeler, you want a challage? Well, you've got one when I activate my face down card!" The magic card Eternal Rest flipped up, "It destroys your monster! Now, Attack La Jinn!"

Joey covered his eyes as life point counter went from 4000 to 2200 and he growled at Kaiba. _I got to remember that I'm doing this for Serenity!_ He thought; it felt like duelist kingdom all over again…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_No, please…" Serenity's words faded from her mouth when she saw a glowing light not far off. The person next to her grabbed her hand._

"_Trust me," The person's voice drifted in her ear, "Please, I'll help you."_

_Serenity sighed and took the offered hand, "I trust you." She said._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Joey?" Yugi peeked into a bedroom and looked around, nobody was in the room and Yugi backed out. He had to find Joey fast before something happened between him and Kaiba.

Yugi looked at the two cards in his hand, Harpie Lady and Magician of Faith.

"Hey, Yugi!" He turned around to meet the faces of Mai, Tristan, and Mokuba.

Yugi ran to meet them. "Mokuba?" Yugi asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Just got here," He replied, handing Yugi a card. "It's my favorite Duel Monsters Card."

The card Yugi held was Wingweaver.

"My brother has one too," Mokuba stated, "Keep it."

"Here, keep this too." It was Tristan that held out the card Cyber Commando, he placed it into Yugi's hand, along side Mokuba's card.

They stood there and Yugi suddenly remembered something.

Taking out his deck, Yugi shifted through it until he came upon two cards…

…the Dark Magician…

…and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon…

Yugi had every card that he needed to snap Joey back into reality…

Thunder was heard…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Joey: 2200) (Kaiba: 4000)

"My move!" Joey placed the card Baby Dragon (Atk: 1200, Def: 800 face down in defense mode and Time Wizard (Atk: 500, Def: 400) in defense mode as well. Then he finished his move by placing Woboku face down.

"Is that all you got?" Kaiba sneered. "Go, Whiptail Crow!" (Atk: 1650, Def: 1600)

"Attack now!" He called.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi, Tristan, Mokuba, and Mai heard a noise and a voice that called 'attack' and ran toward it.

The voice sounded like Kaiba's.

Lightning flashed through the window's glass as she raced toward it.

"That's my brother!" Mokuba called, "Look over there!"

At the end of the hallway, they saw an open door and a flash of light.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Serenity slowly walked toward the unusual light, guided by the hand of her last memory._

_An open door glowed with a blinding light and the person stepped in front of her._

"_Good-bye, Serenity." It whispered. "Maybe it was best that you don't remember me…"_

_The person was gone, but the door remained in front of her…_

_S-E-T-O_

_Serenity didn't speak._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Seto…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Joey: 2200) (Kaiba: 4000)

'_Seto…'_

"Hold on, Kaiba!" Joey defended Baby Dragon by placing Woboku in front of it.

Kaiba shot Joey a look and placed Mystical Space Typhoon face down.

'_Seto…'_

Kaiba put his hand to his ear as Joey made his next move, someone was calling him and it sounded a lot like Serenity. The rain was pulsing in his ear and he suddenly couldn't concentrate anymore.

"Kaiba, are you in there?" Joey's irregular voice brought Kaiba out of his thoughts, but he never said a word.

Kaiba soon noticed that both La Jinn and Whiptail Crow were gone and his life points decreased to 2275 and Thousand Dragon was powering up for his attack.

Kaiba grit his teeth for the up coming onslaught, he had lost this duel…

"Wait, Joey!" Yugi called out and Joey looked around. Mai, Tristan, and Mokuba were standing behind him.

"Big brother!" Mokuba called.

Yugi held up the cards: Magician of Faith, Harpie Lady, Wingweaver, Cyber Commando, Dark Magician, and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Look, Joey, these are the cards of your friends! If you attack, you betray us and your sister!"

Thousand Dragon was still powering up.

"What?" Joey looked confused.

"Look, Joey, look!" Yugi walked closer, let Yami take control, and stretched out his arm, "Tea has the faith that you will make the right choice. Mai hopes that your love with guide you. Mokuba prays that this will work out and Tristan wishes it out of friendship. I believe that you will have the strength to do what you heart tells you and you vowed to help me." Yami tossed the Red-Eyes Black Dragon to Joey.

"What is your heart telling your mind?" Yami asked as lightning crackled overheard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Slowly, Serenity stepped through the white light and slowly felt the softness of pillows and blankets around her._

_The clinking sound of rain reached her eyes and Serenity began to open her eyes…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Stop attack," Joey whispered and placed his hand over his deck, "I forfeit, Kaiba, Yugi's right."

The holograms disappeared and Mokuba ran over to Kaiba and latched himself unto his legs.

Yami smiled and returned to the puzzle, it was Yugi who received the crying hug from Joey.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Serenity blinked as she opened her eyes and took in the sites around her. Everything was white and she heard a steady beeping sound.

It was her heart monitor.

A nurse walked in.

"Alright Serenity, dear." The nurse stopped as she got a good look into Serenity's clear brown eyes. "Welcome back, Serenity."

Serenity blinked confusedly and the nurse walked out of the room the make a phone call.

It took a few rings before someone picked up.

"Mr. Kaiba?" The nurse asked.

"This is he."

"I've called to inform you that Serenity Wheeler has woken up, if you would like to see her."

It was silent on the other end, until…

_Click…_

He had hung up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked; something must have shocked him into hanging up on that person without saying a good-bye.

Kaiba grabbed his trench coat and slipped it on, then grabbed his blue corvette keys. Then he turned to Joey.

"It's Serenity," He said, walking past them all. "She's awake."

He walked out into the storm…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End of Chapter Twenty Eight!

Yay! Did this all in one setting too!!!! The drama's not over yet!!! (I couldn't remember if Cyber Commando was the card that Yami Bakura transformed Tristan into when he took them all to the Shadow Realm, if it is not, then I'm sorry!)

_Sailor Dark_


	29. Rain Drop Tears

SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING SOONER!!! Fanficion was down the last time I came her. (Which was last sat./sun.) So, I couldn't post this chapter. AGAIN I WILL SAY THIS, I am so sorry that I didn't get this story finished by the end of the year!!! Only one more chapter after this so get ready for one big final chapter!!! **_I'M STILL NOT SURE ABOUT THE SEQUEL THING SO YOU MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT GET ONE!!!_** Enjoy the chapter!

_**PLEASE CHECK MY BIO FOR UPCOMING FANFICS!!!**_

_**NOTICE: (PLEASE READ!!!)(If you haven't already…)**_

I'm sorry to say that this book is _almost_ finished. The last chapter is going to be _Chapter Thirty_, I'm thinking about a sequel,

_Love: A Somewhat Way Out of Life II: Icy Cold Wind, Burning Warm Fire_

**_BUT it just depends on how this one ends!!!_** If you have any suggestions, then please leave them in your review!!!

_**Thanks again!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show called Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera or I Can Love You and See If I Care by: Gary Allan or You Won and Whenever I Run by: Keith Urban or Cheez-its or Cheez-nips!!!**_

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Twenty Nine- Rain Drop Tears_

Serenity Wheeler lies in her hospital bed with Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Mokuba, and yes, even Seto Kaiba, standing around her. She's confused, who were all these people?

"Serenity?" The one with the messy blonde hair asks, "What's wrong?"

_What happened?_ She thought to herself, _Where am I?_

"Serenity? It's me, your brother, Joey Wheeler." He looked determined to get through to her.

Serenity finally got the courage to speak, "Who a-are you?" She stuttered, and then she brought her covers closer to chin when everybody in the room gasped, except for Kaiba that is.

"Y-you mean, you don't r-remember us?" The short brown haired one spoke in a squeaky voice. "Not even a little bit?"

Serenity slowly shook her head.

An eerie silence entered the room, only broken by the sound of the owner of the icy blue eyes and well-combed hair's boots clicking the floor as he made his way toward the door.

"Let's go, Mokuba." He said, stopping to get his younger sibling.

The long black haired and violet eyed child gave Serenity one last look and turned to his brother, solemnly, he left.

But, before Serenity could ask who he was, the cell phone by her bed, which was hers, began to ring.

Joey glanced at Yugi before answering the cell phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Listen, Wheeler, you best not tell Serenity my name. It's plain to see that she doesn't remember any of us." He paused and flinched because he had called himself one of them. "You got what you want, mutt, I won't touch your sister ever again. I'm leaving America in a week, so you best get ready to go."

A click was heard.

Joey shut the cell phone cover and placed it in his pocket, "That was…" Then he remembered the threat. "…the guy that just walked out of here with his little brother. He said that he didn't want Serenity to remember his name, and to say that we are leaving in a week."

"Is Serenity coming with us?" Mai asked.

Joey closed his eyes out of pure anger, "I doubt it," He grimaced, "Our mom lives here, I bet Serenity is going to stay with her."

"Oh, Joey." Mai rushed over to him and gently pulled him into a hug; it was the first time anyone has seen him cry out of pure suffering.

"I wish I could do more to help," Serenity's voice broke them out of their thoughts and everybody turned their attention to her. "I hate seeing people like this."

"You can help us by trying to remember," Tea grabbed Serenity's hand, "I'm Tea Gardner, I'm your best friend."

Serenity bit her lip and Mai stepped forward, "I'm Mai Valentine, I'm also your best friend and your brother's girlfriend." She motioned to Joey behind her and he stepped forward beside Mai.

"Serenity, I'm your brother, Joey Wheeler."

Yugi stepped up, "I'm Yugi Motou, your brother's best friend." He transformed into Yami, "And I'm Yami, a pharaoh of the past."

Serenity slowly began to nod her head when Tristan walked up.

"I'm Tristan Taylor, your brother and I have been best friends since we were younger."

"Wait!" Serenity held out her right hand and had her left hand pressed against her forehead. "Something's coming…I know it."

They all waited with patience breaths.

Serenity let her hands drop, "Nope, I lost it."

Everybody moaned, "Please," Joey moved beside her, "Try to think!"

He grabbed her hands, "Remember that time when we went to the beach, before our parents separated? You lived with mom, and I went with dad?" Serenity shut her eyes and Joey continued, "Then after Battle City you came to live with me and then…" He paused moving his voice into a whisper, "…and then you…"

"I what?" Serenity asked and Mai put her hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Serenity, hon, you fell in love with someone. So you came here with him."

"I-I what?" She repeated, and then something clicked, "Was it that man that left earlier? With the little black-haired boy?"

"Yes, Serenity, it was." Yugi answered for everybody.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How could she not remember me?" Seto Kaiba asked himself. Mokuba was sitting down on the couch while Kaiba was pacing the room.

Frustration had Kaiba on end; he couldn't work for the fact that Serenity's memory was…gone. Just like a snap of the fingers…

"Seto, calm down!" Mokuba stood up, "Maybe if you just tell her your name…"

"No!" Kaiba snapped and quickly turned around to his little brother and sighed, "Maybe it's best that she doesn't remember. It's what her stupid mutt of a brother wanted anyway."

"But, Seto…" Mokuba stood still and balled up his fists. "I want her to remember! I've never seen you so happy before, you just want to give that all up?"

"Listen, Mokuba…" He began, but Mokuba cut him off.

"No, Seto, you listen! She's been in a coma for two weeks! Of course she'll forget a thing here and there, but if you don't help her through this…then…do you really want her to end up with someone else?"

Mokuba had a point. Kaiba sighed again and held out his hands and Mokuba ran in to him, giving the older Kaiba a hug he really needed.

When they let go Mokuba asked, "Are you going to tell her your name, Seto?"

"No, Mokuba." He answered, rather harshly. "If she really cared then she'll remember."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure you don't remember anything? Not even one little detail?" Joey looked stressed out and Serenity shook her head for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"No, Joey, I'm sorry."

Through the fact that Serenity just made friends with all these people in front of her…well…not so much just staring at her anymore. Mai was asleep in a chair and Tea was asleep beside her; Tristan was leaning on the door frame and Yugi was playing with his Duel Monsters Deck again, let's just say there was a table in there with them…even though they were not supposed to have one.

Joey was in a chair beside Serenity's bed, telling her all about her childhood and everything that lead up from it, Duelist Kingdom to Battle City and stuff there after.

There was just one detail that Serenity still found confusing…that this messy blonde-haired man in front if her, was her only brother.

And then about the part where that brown-headed, icy blue-eyed man was someone that she had fallen in love with.

He seemed so cold, like you could just freeze on the stop, if he looked at you. It looked like he could care less about anyone but his brother…and Serenity thought that she saw one tear fall from his eyes, and down his cheek.

What it even possible that this cold man could cry?

Maybe. Maybe not.

Serenity knew that deep down, everybody had a light side. And since everybody told her that she brought it out of him once, she knew she could do it again.

_I have to_, She thought, _I have to remember everything. I have to remember him. And all these people in front of me. I have to try. For his sake…and my brother's…_

_Wait a minute!_ She looked up at Joey, who stopped speaking and had a look of defeat. She looked into his brown eyes and…

'_Bam!'_

Everything hit her at once.

"Joey!" She cried and grabbed him into a hug. "I remember!"

Mai and Tea looked up and stared at them with wide eyes. "What?" They both asked at the same time.

"I remember! Mai, Tea!" She looked around the room, "Yugi, Tristan!" Everybody rushed up to her and Serenity hugged them all. Tears streaming down her face.

But…Joey was crying as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_I've seen that darkness on the edge of town,  
__The sun come up and the rain fall down…_

Seto Kaiba slowly brought the dark cherry liquid up to his lips, sipped it, and savored its bitter taste.

_And I've been a fool, yeah I've been around,  
__And when the world got too much for me…_

Mokuba was sent to bed an hour ago by Kaiba's icy gaze, he didn't want his only living relative to see him this way.

_I took off and left a memory,  
__Thinking I'd find something better for me somehow,  
__Oh but now._

Kaiba's only drank a few times, only when he was stressed by his work, but it wasn't his work that caused him to drink this time…

_Whenever I run,  
__Instead of running into the blue,  
__I follow my heart…_

"Serenity…" He whispered her sweet name into the night air, he watched as the cool air that appeared from his lips fade away. He wondered if the mutt and his friends were still trying to help her regain her memory.

_And there in your arms,  
__Is where I find the love I need,  
__And the best is yet to come,  
__Baby you're the one I run to._

_What if they already have?_ He thought, lowering the glass again. It was about half-full now; he had filled it to the rim.

He also wondered if the mutt kept his promise, not telling her his name, his dreadful name. Would she remember that she fell in love with a cold-hearted CEO of a big gaming company?

_I used to quit when it got too tough,  
__Throw in my cards when I was down on my luck,_

But now, Kaiba cursed himself for getting so soft and open with her.

_But baby you mean too much me,  
__So now._

_That wasn't supposed to happen!_ He dragged himself down with the liquor. Nothing was supposed to happen between them…but his head went so wild when she got so close…

_Whenever I run,  
__Instead of running into the blue,  
__I follow my heart…_

Kaiba and rest his arms on the balcony railing. Now that Serenity didn't recall him anymore, he had more time to himself. But now he felt so damn lonely without her! He hated it when his mind started feeling sorry for himself.

_And there in your arms,  
__Is where I find the love I need,  
__And the best is yet to come,  
__Baby you're the one I run to._

With the thoughts running through his head, Kaiba squeezed his glass tighter and tighter…until…

_I never could stay in one place too long,  
__I never could stand that still,  
__Ah but you changed so much in me,  
__And now I know I will._

'_Crash!'_

The glass broke in his hand.

_I'm gonna stay where the love is right,  
__I'm so tired of being a bird in flight,  
__Good love takes work,  
__Ah but that's alright,  
__That's alright._

He slowly looked down at his bloody hand as the dark liquor seeped into the cuts that pieces of glass made.

_Whenever I run,  
__Instead of running into the blue,  
__I follow my heart…_

He sighed and went back into his office, found a pair of tweezers and began to pluck the glass out of his hand.

_And there in your arms,  
__Is where I find the love I need,  
__And the best is yet to come,  
__You're the only one._

When he plucked the last piece, the grabbed a towel and wiped the liquid off of his hand.

_Instead of running into the blue,  
__I follow my heart…_

After wiping all the excess blood away, Kaiba wrapped up his hand and made himself another glass of that dark cherry red liquor…and then walked back outside…

_And there in your arms,  
__Is where I find the love I need,_

"It's best that you don't remember me, Serenity." He said into the night air once again, "You'll thank me when you're getting married to someone who will truly care about you."

But a little voice in his head protested, _'You care about her! You love her!'_

_And the best is yet to come,  
__Baby you're the one I run to._

"I can't!" He argued back, "I can't return her love if she doesn't remember me!" The second glass slipped out of his hand and broke at his feet; the liquid splashing over his black shoes…

_The one I run to._

Kaiba closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again and leaving the glass shards there for the time being.

He walked back into his office and sat down, turned on his computer, and was greeted by a metallic voice that came from it.

"Seto Kaiba, logging on."

He didn't bother with getting another glass of liquor, instead, he settled down for a long night, working on his projects and company business.

_The one I run to._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The gang decided to spend the night at the hospital, even though all the nurses and Serenity's doctor tried to get them to leave, but they couldn't tear Joey away from his sister's side.

"I'll be fine Joey, just go home and get some rest."

"You're not fine!" Joey tried to sound rough, but a yawn escaped him. "I'm going to stay…right…here…"

…and then he fell right to sleep on Serenity's lap.

Serenity smiled as she shifted down in her blankets, stroking Joey's hair and looked out the dark window, thinking about the man throughout her brother's explanations of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City.

Serenity Wheeler was trying so hard to remember the man…

…and Seto Kaiba was trying so hard to forget the woman…

…as a raging rain storm growled over their heads…

…and tears fell from both of their eyes…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End of Chapter Twenty Nine!

Wow! I think this is my longest chapter yet! Only one more left now!

_Sailor Dark_


	30. Love: A Somewhat Way Out of Life

I finished this chapter WEEKS ago. (dodges all and anything thrown by readers...) Sorry, but I had absoutly NO TIME TO POST THIS! Now that I had some spare time, I could SPARE YOU from waiting any longer! Finally!

Wow, I can't believe this! This is the LAST CHAPTER! I've never wrote something so long! It's thanks to all of your support!

(I have acknowledgements at the end of this chapter! Please read them!)

_**PLEASE CHECK MY BIO FOR UPCOMING FANFICS!**_

_**NOTICE: (PLEASE READ!)(If you haven't already…)**_

I'm sorry to say that this book _is_ finished. This is the last chapter, but I'm thinking about a sequel,

_Love: A Somewhat Way Out of Life II: Icy Cold Wind, Burning Warm Fire_

**_BUT it just depends on how this chapter ends!_** If you have any suggestions, then please leave them in your review!

_**Thanks again!**_

_**My Last Disclaimer For This Story: I do not own the show called Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs I Turn to You by: Christina Aguilera or I Can Love You and See If I Care by: Gary Allan or You Won and Whenever I Run by: Keith Urban or Cheez-its or Cheez-nips!**_

_Sailor Dark_

_Chapter Thirty- Love: A Somewhat Way Out of Life_

(1:02 p.m.)

It was the day before the gang had to leave to go back to Domino City, Serenity paid a visit to her mom and decided to go back home with Joey.

Even though Serenity was still in the hospital, she felt really good about going back home with her big brother. Her doctor kept her in the hospital for this long because being in a coma weakened her muscles and they had make sure that Serenity could walk without help first.

Actually, Serenity could walk without help, but, sometimes her legs just gave out and Joey particularly had to almost-carry her back to her room. The doctors said this was normal, but under you-know-who's commands, they had to let Serenity go back to Japan.

Kaiba often came by the check on Serenity, to see if she remembered him. Nothing came out of luck though. She knew Mokuba's name and who he was, she recalled him, but something about Kaiba repressed her memories and she sometimes couldn't even think around him.

Serenity sighed as she went back to her room, her legs hadn't given out on her this time and she was very happy about that.

As she crawled back into her bed, Joey poked his head through the door way and smiled. It looked like he had just arrived.

"Hey, sis!" Joey walked over to her bed, "We're leaving tomorrow, are you all packed?"

Serenity returned her brother's smiled, "I think so," She replied, "Who's taking us again?" She had tried so hard to get her brother and her friends to tell her his name.

"K—uh, that brown-haired guy…" Joey had almost let the name slip off of his lips.

_He almost said it!_ She thought, _Maybe something happened and nobody wants me to remember his name…_ Serenity had come to this conclusion about every time she thought of him. Joey wouldn't even give her clues, some brother he was…

"Please, Joey, I won't tell anyone if you told me!" Serenity pleaded with him, holding his hand.

But Joey shook his head, "You know I can't do that Serenity. He's someone you don't want to mess with. If I tell, he'll know in a heartbeat."

As the week passed, Joey had convinced himself that there were cameras everywhere.

At that point in time, Seto Kaiba himself, decided to walk in.

(1:05 p.m.)

"Yugi, you _have_ to eat!" Tea exclaimed at the untouched food on his plate, "You're not going to starve yourself to death, are you?"

Yugi chuckled a little, "No, Tea, I'm just not that hungry."

Tea sighed, "You have been a little quiet lately…anything on your mind?"

Yugi lifted his eyesight from his cold plate of food to Tea's soft smiling face. "There's a lot to think about lately." He whispered, catching his breath by Tea's sight.

Tea shook her head, "I know, but Yugi," She stopped to take a breath, "Clear your head, what's the worst problem you have right now?"

He mumbled something Tea couldn't hear.

"Yugi, sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Serenity's accident, Joey's taking it pretty hard." Yugi sighed, "I've never seen him so depressed, it's like he living in a whole other world. He barely talks to us anymore. I even walked in on him reading a book; I didn't see the title because he shoved it under his pillow as soon as I started to talk to him."

"A book? Joey can read?" Tea teased. "Since when does Joey read?"

"No idea," Yugi answered.

(1:09 p.m.)

Joey tried to not to take any notice.

Serenity, however, put a smile on her face and greeted him, "Hi."

Kaiba just nodded and pulled a card out of his pocket, "Here," He said coldly, tossing the card to Joey, "Keep up with your stuff."

With that, he was gone.

A silence crept into the room before Serenity took the card from Joey's hands. "Let me see." She said.

On the card was a picture of a woman with long blonde curly hair (), holding a sword, and to Serenity, the card looked like an exact replica of Mai Valentine.

"Hey," Serenity gave the card back to Joey, "This looks just like Mai."

Joey fingered the card in his hands and turned to Serenity.

"This is _his_ way in telling me that I should talk to Mai." Joey gave the card back to Serenity, "Here, you keep it. It might remind you of something."

For the first time in his life, Joey Wheeler turned his back on his only family member.

(Two Hours Later…3:15 p.m.)

"Mokuba, why don't you go back to bed? It'll take about five hours to get home in your own bed tomorrow." Seto Kaiba was talking to his little brother while trying to finish some important papers for Kaiba Corp.

"You're not thinking, Seto!" Mokuba stated, "Why do you think I would want to sleep in a bed that's _not_ mine when _mine's_ five hours away?"

"Mokuba, go to bed."

"It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon!" Then something clicked, "You want me to spy on Joey and Mai, don't you?"

"You didn't have to say it out loud." Kaiba retorted.

"Hah! I knew it!"

"Just go already!" Kaiba snapped.

"Fine, fine!" Mokuba held up his hands. "But if I get caught, you owe me big!" He left Kaiba's office.

"Then don't get caught," Kaiba mumbled, partly to himself.

(One Hour later…4:20 p.m.)

"_She began to cry again, but composed herself quickly, 'Angel! You know that David set us up for the dinner party in Japan, and I also thought about how Adam will react if he even found out what was going on between us! Plus, I don't think he likes me that way and…' Her voice trailed off and Crystal handed her a tissue._

'…_and I don't like him Crystal…'_

_Crystal looked at her confusedly as she parked her red convertible outside of the game shop._

'…_I love him…'"_

Joey shut the book and shoved it under his pillow just as soon as Mai's soft voice called at the door.

"Uh, come in!" He called and pulled his deck out of his pocket and pretended to organize it.

Mai let herself in and walked over to his bed and sat down, "I heard you reading, which book? I know from that little paragraph that you read that it's a romance." Mai gave him a soft laugh, "What's it called?"

Joey sighed and pulled out the book, then handed it to Mai.

Mai looked at the book and then her eyebrows rose in surprise, "_Love: A Somewhat Way Out of Life_? I've read this once; this girl goes behind her brother's back to date some guy that he doesn't like and then she ends up in a coma…" Mai gasped as soon as she realized it. "That's why you're reading this book, to find out what happens next, how sick are you?"

"What?" Joey sat up with a jolt, "What do you mean?"

Mai waved the book in front of his face, "What do you mean, what do I mean? Look at what you are doing! You're waiting to read the part that will play out the rest of your own sister's life! Do you think the pages of a book will tell you how you're going to 'save the day'?" Mai quoted the words with her fingers.

"What?" He repeated.

"Look at what you are doing?" Mai thrust the book on top of his lap, it landed open.

"Just wait until Serenity finds out about this!"

"Wait! Don't go!" Joey placed the open book aside and reached out to grab Mai's arm. "Please, don't tell her!"

"So, I guessed right, didn't I, Joseph Wheeler?" When he bowed his head, Mai felt pity for him.

"Alright," She sighed, "I won't tell her, but you should."

Mai walked out, leaving a troubled Joey behind.

(One Week Later, Back In Japan…1:30 p.m.)

"I don't think I should do this, Mokuba." Seto Kaiba fixed his tie for, what it felt like to him, the umpteenth time.

For the past week back in good-ol' Japan, Mokuba had somehow convinced Kaiba to go over to the Wheeler's place and tell Serenity who he really was. No idea how, but after he heard about the fight Mai had with Joey from Mokuba, he felt kind of guilty for separating the two.

That's right, guilty.

Something THE Seto Kaiba has never felt before.

"Come on, Seto. The sooner you do this, the better you'll feel."

"Fine, let's go."

(2:01 p.m.)

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while. Joey's not in, but—" Serenity Wheeler answered her and Joey's apartment door, to find Kaiba standing there…with a dozen of bright red roses in his hands.

"I'm here to see you," He cut her off then handed her the roses, Serenity took them then offered him inside. As soon as she found a vase for the roses she brought him a coke to drink.

"Thanks," He said as he took the can from her.

"So," Serenity started, taking a sip from her can of coke, "Are you going to tell me who you are, or am I going to have to play one of those guessing games to where you tell me if I'm right?"

Kaiba took a sip then placed the can on the coffee table in front of them, "Neither," He said, "Only if once I tell you my name that you never speak to me again."

"Why?" She asked, worried and troubled at the same time.

"Okay, small guessing game." Kaiba said. He picked up his coke and leaned back, a little game would do him some good. "My first name starts with an S, and my last name starts with a K."

"Okay, let's start with the last name first."

"Alright," Kaiba chuckled and took a sip of his coke.

(Two Hours Later…4:04 p.m.)

"Keela?"

"No."

"Kopu?"

"No."

"Kayup?"

"Not even close."

"Serenity?" Joey interrupted the two and shut the apartment door behind him.

"Hey, Joey." Serenity turned back to Kaiba, "Any b's in your last name?" She asked him.

Kaiba held up one finger, "One." He answered.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked Kaiba, getting right in front of him.

"Having a conversation?" Kaiba retorted, "Or am I not 'allowed' to talk to a friend?"

Joey saw a flash of red, "Get out!" He said through gritted teeth, "I never want to see you here again!"

"Fine." Kaiba slipped on his coat jacket and left.

"Joey! How could you do that! He's not the man you think he is!" Serenity made a move to go after him.

"Serenity, he's just using you! Can't you see that?"

"How many times have I heard that, Joey Wheeler?" Serenity whispered, "He's helping me remember him, just give him a chance."

"I gave him a chance with your heart once, and he ruined it by letting you get hit by a car!"

"I gave him my heart once, Joey; just remember that if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be walking among you today."

Serenity ran out after Kaiba.

"Wait! Hey, wait up!" Serenity ran to catch up with Kaiba, just when he was about to step into his limousine.

"Sorry about Joey, he's just a little upset right now."

"You know, maybe its best that we don't speak to each other." Kaiba opened the car door and began to climb in…and the only way for Serenity to stop him…was to hug him.

That's when she saw Mokuba.

His eyes were bright and shining, and they seemed to tell her to do something. Then, he mouthed two words…

'Kiss him.'

Serenity's eyes grew wide and Mokuba nodded and mouthed the words again.

She slowly pulled away from Kaiba and pulled closer to his face, inch by inch they grew closer, until Kaiba couldn't take it anymore and met his lips with hers.

Everything came back in a flash of white light.

_Seto!_ Serenity thought as she kissed the man that she loved, _Thank you, thank you so much!_

"Seto," Serenity breathed when he finally let go of her lips, "I remember everything."

In the limo, Mokuba gave Serenity a thumb's up sign.

In the apartment, Joey Wheeler closed the book and held it close to his chest as he watched the couple kiss again.

"Love _is_ a somewhat way out of life, sis. I realize that now, I realize that you have found yours, and I need to accept it."

_Fin_

End of Chapter Thirty!

() This was an actual card, it's called Amazoness Paladin. Its attack strength is 1700 and defense is 300. Its also an effect card, it reads: _Increase the ATK of this monster by 100 points for each monster on your side of the field that includes "Amazoness" in its card name, or is named "Amazon Archer"._

Wow! It's over! It's done! Finished! Here are all the people that I want to thank! (IF I FORGOT YOUR NAME! I AM VERY SORRY!)

_**Family/Friends:**_

(Not in any order)

**_Corkey_**—Wow! You've been through this whole book with me! Thanks little sis! We've had our differences from time to time, but we somehow put them aside to finish this story with your ideas and my writing skills! I'm sorry to hear about your parent's break-up, but I want you to know that I will be there when you call! (Well, most of the time…) I'm glad we met and I hope that we will always be there for each other in the future!

**_Mikeyxx_**—Even though you never reviewed I still know you are out there! (At least I made it on your favorites list…) I just want you to know that you gave me ideas around the first chapter and a little after that! Never would have got off of the first chapie without you! I can't believe I actually completed a story I never thought I would! Thanks to your help! I hope you and Mike find no troubles in your relationship!

**_Rachel_**—I almost forgot you! I know you haven't read to whole thing yet…but this is thanks in advance! You gave me some ideas…I think…anyhow, keep being the best little short Pilipino (Is that how you spell it?) friend you can be!

**_Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister_**—(I know they'll never read this, but what the hey?) Mom always said that I could do whatever I set my heart to! (Doesn't every mom say that?) I have finally completed one step out of many steps toward my dreams of being a writer! I got most of my ideas from what you, brother, sister, and dad do! If ya'll weren't there, I don't know if I ever would have completed this…without my friends help of course!

_**Reviewers:**_

(Not in any order)

**_VeryShortMidget (VSM)_**—Hey, you reviewed mostly every chapter, thanks for your support!

_**Moonangelz**_

**_Amanda_**—If I remember correctly, you were my very first reviewer! Thanks! Your review brought others and that's what made my fanfic popular!

_**Butterfly Demon**_

**_Luthien-Anwaman_**—Hey, another of my favorite reviewers! Thanks for your help and suggestions! Your remarks help my writing get better!

**_Kikoken_**—Whoa! I've read, re-read, and re-read again! I'm talking about your stories of course! Keep up the good work and keep reviewing my stories! I'm sure I make one that you'll really like soon enough! C-ya!

_**Dark-Light39**_

**_Von son sayian (vss)_**—Hey, what's up? Seen you since the beginning! Hope you have good luck with your life too! You write, I read!

_**Sakura**_

**_Faith-kitty and Jolly Rancher_**—I lost you at the end, you stopped reviewing! But you tuned in long enough to get on this list! Good luck you two!

**_Cyjj_**—I think you have been with this story since the beginning as well! Thanks and keep dreaming!

**_Death Rose_**—Hey, thanks for the support! I really appreciated it!

**_Nkitty29_**—What's up? You reviewed since I don't know when, I've read some of your stories and plan to read some more! If you make some more…Thanks again!

_**Hannah**_

**_Monika_**—I have a friend at school named Monika, or are you just referring to the Monika off of _Friends_? Thanks!

_**Eric**_

**_Abstract x heart_**—Wow! I can't remember who you are at the moment because I think you changed names! But you seem familiar, thanks for the help!

_**Sarah**_

**_Mangachick19418_**

**_Crazykekacat_**

**_Passion Wind_**

_**IceFire3**_

_**Banshee-forest**_

_**Chii-chan**_

_**Court12**_

_**Digimon Princess**_

_**Eve-of-Misery**_

_**Arwen Veancawen**_

**_DiamondDragon3000/DiamondLatias3000_**—Thanks! Ever since we first met I feel like I can call you one of my closet friends! Sorry I haven't been around to talk to you, but I hope you read this book, one…last…time!

_**April**_

_**Anime Lover J**_

_**Blue Moon wolf**_

_**Miss Zoe**_

_**Akewataru**_

_**Duelest-of-hope**_

_**Dark lord of death**_

_**JV**_

**_Setoxserenity-4ever_**—Thanks for your help as well! Keep writing _Nine Years_ and _Secret of Blue Eyes_!

**(Smiley-face reviewer, who didn't leave a name)**

_**mariks1andonly**_

_**Darkhope**_

**_BlackLightniing_**—Thanks for your extra long reviews, you never cease to surprise me with your words!

**_Supaspazziekitten97_**—HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO CHANGE YOUR NAME! I mean sheesh! J/K! I hope you finish your book! I momentarily forgot the name! Sorry and thanks for reviewing!

_**Ladyviolet24**_

**_TinyClownBean1_**—Keep writing and thanks! Your stories are really quite good! Hope you follow your dreams and have a good life! By the way, in your next life time, what would you like to be? (I'd be a Pegasus!)

_**Cherie Muto**_

_**DreamerJesi**_

_**Cecilia Devil Angel**_

_**Lobs-StAcEy-Ters**_

_**Shadowkistune**_

_**Jieli**_

_**Newblue2**_

_**Azn stylez**_

_**Jaganshi-Summoner**_

_**SpiritoftheGauntlets**_

_**Naziko-chan**_

_**Kasadi**_

_**Parariillusion**_

_**Allie**_

_**Norestar-angel**_

_**Chinxy**_

_**Tinyflyer02**_

_**Stacey**_

**_Fire Spirit_**—Did you know that you pen name is the same name that I named my Vulpix on my Pokemon Ruby game? It was shortly after I named it that you reviewed. It kind of scared me. I was asking myself, "How can my own Vulpix talk to me?"

_**The nerd**_

_**Lord of Blue-Eyes**_

_**Alice**_

_**Chikky**_

_**RoseGoddess874**_

_**Black Fighter**_

_**Youkia**_

**_Seren147_**—Hey! You just stopped on one of your stories, _The Meaning of Life_? Why? Keep writing; It's good!

_**Sailor-z-360**_

_**Alannastar**_

_**Starwolf4**_

_**Khitoutsu Hikutsa**_

_**Mani36**_

_**Lazerwulf**_

_**Cindy**_

_**RiterAnonymous**_

_**Cherry-star-aus**_

_**Dragonballgirl**_

_**Golden Star**_

_**Kanzakat**_

_**Totallyfab**_

_**Miko**_

_**DrusillaFireFox**_

_**Alphonse Elric**_

_**Hikariotenshi15**_

_**Inuyasha-101-catzrule**_

_**Dena setsuko**_

_**Dadspukin13**_

**_Coffee-time_**—Keep writing! I love your plots and writing style; everything! Thanks for the support!

_**Mini Squirt**_

_**LilDreamyGirl187**_

_**Shantella the Caffenine Addict**_

_**Fire/Ice Fox Goddess**_

_**THANKS TO ALL, AND WHEN YOU REVIEW…ANSWER THIS QUESTION:**_

_**IN YOUR NEXT LIFE TIME, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE?**_

Last Signature for this story,

_Sailor Dark_


End file.
